El Templo del Sol
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! Un malvado dios y sus trece guardianas amenazan al mundo. Algunas amazonas desaparecen. Es hora de que los caballeros dorados crucen el templo del Sol para salvar la tierra...
1. C1: Rescate en la Lluvia

CAPITULO 1: RESCATE EN LA LLUVIA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Señor, usted tenía razón- dijo una voz femenina- Atena acaba de vencer a Hades hace pocos días, y resucitó a todos sus caballeros...-

-Como yo lo había previsto- dijo un hombre- Poseidón y Hades fueron unos tontos. Deberían saber bien que un dios solo no puede vencerla... se necesita la unión de dos o tres-

-Sin embargo, al parecer Atena perdonó a Hades, y éste sigue rigiendo el Inframundo, señor...-

-¿Lo perdonó?- dijo el hombre- eso es imposible. Si Hades es demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdón-

-Hades no pidió perdón, señor- dijo la mujer- su esposa Perséfone habló con Atena y tras una larga capitulación consiguió el perdón-

-Ya veo- dijo el hombre- ¿y que noticias hay del templo del Bosque?-

-Señor, su hermana ha mandado decir que cuenta con ella- dijo la voz femenina.

-Todo está listo para llevar a cabo mi plan, ahora que Atena está cansada por su batalla contra Hades...-

-Pero la otra chica no desea cooperar, señor- dijo la voz femenina- ya no está alterada por la noticia, sino porque no desea ayudarlo a atacar a Atena-

-No me importa- dijo él- tendrá que hacerlo, le guste o no...-

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe, y otra mujer entró corriendo.

-¡Señor!- dijo- ¡la chica se escapó!-

-¿Qué dices?- gritó el hombre- ¿cómo...?-

-No lo entendemos, señor- respondió- pero no está...-

-Bien, manden a alguien tras ella...-dijo la voz- que la traiga, viva o muerta, no me importa...-

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y una terrible lluvia comenzó a caer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

TERRENOS DEL SANTUARIO

Caía un verdadero aguacero en toda la ciudad de Atenas. El viento soplaba violentamente y la lluvia caía a gruesas gotas sobre el sediento suelo.

En el Santuario, los aprendices e inclusive los mismos caballeros salieron a disfrutar de la lluvia que había tardado mucho tiempo en caer.

-Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que llovió, ¿no?- dijo Aioros con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba empapar por la lluvia- esto es genial...-

-Habla por ti- dijo Máscara Mortal, cruzando los brazos de mal humor.

Aioros se echó a reír. Era increíble y, a la vez, muy gracioso que alguien fuera tan amargado.

Aioria y Marín estaban disfrutando también de la lluvia, jugueteando entre ellos. Máscara Mortal hizo una exclamación de disgusto al verlos y volvió a su casa refunfuñando bajo la lluvia.

-Que mal humor- murmuró Aioria.

Aioros sintió un abrazo. Su novia Ariadna se había unido a él, dejando que sus largos cabellos castaños se empapen también.

-No deberías mojarte- dijo Aioros- puedes enfermarte-

-¿Y tú eres de acero?- preguntó ella.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, mi amor- dijo Aioros, besándole la frente.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Kiki, el pequeño aprendiz de Mu, que le lanzó una enorme bola de lodo a Milo. El caballero de Escorpión no estuvo muy contento por ello y comenzó a perseguir a Kiki, haciendo que tanto Mu como el resto de los caballeros presentes estallaran en carcajadas.

Camus cruzó los brazos fríamente desde un sitio resguardado de la lluvia, junto con Aldebarán, Shaka, los gemelos, Shura y los de bronce. Afrodita se había quedado en su casa.

-Milo, ya crece...-dijo Shura.

-Cierto- dijo Saga- ¿no estás ya grandecito para eso?-

-Ni hablar- dijo Milo- primero este enano va a terminar bañado en lodo...-

Seiya se unió a la persecución, ya que no le parecía justo que Milo solo enfrentara los poderes de Kiki.

-¡Oigan, dos contra uno, no se vale!- dijo Kiki.

-Ya verás lo que te haremos- dijo Seiya, pero no contaba con que el pequeño apareciera detrás de él y lo empujara, haciéndolo caer al suelo y llenándose la cara de lodo.

-¡Kiki, me las vas a pagar!- gritó Seiya, haciendo reír a todos.

-Eso si me atrapas, Seiya- dijo Kiki, desapareciendo.

Pasó la tarde y todos volvieron a sus casas y, en el caso de los caballeros de bronce, a un sitio preparado para ellos por Saori.

Aioros y Aioria acompañaron a sus novias al recinto de las amazonas. Ambos se quedaron paseando por la lluvia un rato después de que anocheció. Aioros se preguntaba si dejaría de llover para poder ver las estrellas, algo que le gustaba mucho al caballero. Pero su deseo no se cumplió y comenzó una tormenta eléctrica.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más agresivamente, y varios relámpagos se dejaron escuchar.

-Aioria, deberíamos volver a las Doce Casas- dijo Aioros, mirando el cielo- el clima se está poniendo feo...-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo el caballero de Leo.

Los dos hermanos se apresuraron hacia las Doce Casas. Estaban a punto de comenzar a subir la escalera hacia la primera casa cuando lo escucharon, justo detrás de ellos: un grito, que claramente pertenecía a una mujer.

Aioros y Aioria se dieron la vuelta. No vieron a nadie. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-preguntó Aioros

-Sí...-dijo Aioria. El caballero de Sagitario suspiró, aliviado de no ser el único que lo escuchó. Luego volvió a preocuparse.

-Tenemos que averiguar que sucede...-

Aioria trató de agudizar la vista, y Aioros se talló los ojos, ya que hasta sus pestañas estaban empapadas. Unos segundos después, el caballero de Aries se materializó a su lado.

-¿Lo escucharon?- preguntó Mu. Ambos hermanos asintieron- ¿quien pudo haber sido?-

Otro relámpago. Se escucharon de nuevo varios gritos que provenían cerca de la entrada del Santuario. Los caballeros corrieron en esa dirección, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Conforme se iban acercando, distinguieron formas extrañas en la oscuridad.

Vieron un hombre con cuernos, o al menos eso parecía. Al principio, los tres creyeron que era Shura o Aldebarán usando su armadura, pero luego se dieron cuenta que era todo negro, no dorado.

El hombre, o lo que fuera, al parecer acababa de atrapar a una mujer por la espalda, mientras ella gritaba y trataba de soltarse y de alejarlo de ella. La oscuridad y la lluvia no los dejaban ver con claridad, pero escuchaban los gritos furiosos del hombre y los sollozos desesperados de la mujer.

-¡Déjame! ¡No quiero volver con él!- gritaba ella.

-Te llevaré por las buenas o por las malas...- bramó el hombre, cuya voz era casi un rugido- ¡arrastrando, por los cabellos, viva o muerta he de llevarte!-

-¡No podrás llevarme!- gritó ella, retorciéndose y forcejeando- ¡estamos en el Santuario de Atena! Hay guardias y caballeros que te detendrán-

-Entonces borraré tu memoria, para quiera a Hades puedas revelar tu secreto, y te mataré aquí mismo- dijo él- luego arrastraré tu cadáver hasta el templo...-

-¡Déjame!-

La chica le dio un codazo en el abdomen, haciendo que el sujeto la soltara. Trató de huir pero tropezó con una roca. El hombre la atrapó por los tobillos, acercándola a él. La mujer comenzó a gritar de dolor, haciendo que los caballeros que miraban la escena reaccionaran. Los tres dieron un paso adelante, pero Mu se quedó paralizado de pronto.

-¡Mu! ¿qué te sucede?-preguntó Aioria

-No puedo moverme- dijo Mu sin entender. Luego levantó la vista y pareció comprender- ese ser no es humano...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que esa cosa no es humana...- repitió Mu- despide un aura muy extraña que me ha paralizado por completo...-

La chica volvió a gritar. Aioria y Aioros se volvieron. Vieron al terrible ser jalando a la chica por los pies.

-¡Suéltame!-

-Ni hablar- dijo el ser- ¡y ya cállate!-

Se escuchó un golpe seco y la chica dejó de gritar.

-¡Oye, tú!- gritó Aioria- ¡déjala!-

El hombre volvió la vista hacia ellos, y emitió un sonido que pareció un rugido. Los horribles ojos rojos del ser que los miraba hizo que sus corazones se llenaran de un cierto sentimiento muy extraño, que paralizaba sus músculos, dejándolos tan inmóviles como Mu.

-Caballeros de Atena- murmuró el extraño ser- no interfieran...-

Con un gesto de su mano, los dos caballeros dorados fueron lanzados varios metros atrás. Los dos hermanos se levantaron. No se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

-Es tu última oportunidad- dijo Aioros- suéltala o sufrirás las consecuencias...-

-No me hagan reír, basuras- dijo el monstruo.

Aioros y Aioria fruncieron el entrecejo y encendieron su cosmo.

-Que conste que te lo advertimos- dijo Aioros- ahora te mostraremos lo que unas 'basuras' como nosotros podemos hacer...-

-Inténtenlo- dijo el ser, soltando a la chica y preparándose para atacar también.

La bestia se lanzó contra ellos. Los dos hermanos vieron los terribles ojos rojos acercándose cada vez más. De nuevo, se sintieron paralizados por éstos.

-¡Aioros! ¡Aioria!- gritó Mu, desesperado de no poder moverse- ¡despierten!-

Los dos parpadearon un par de veces, pero era demasiado tarde. A pesar de todo, el impacto nunca ocurrió. El horrible ser salió volando de ahí después de una explosión.

-Es...- dijo Aioros.

-¡Kanon!- exclamó Aioria

Los dos hermanos encendieron sus cosmos, aprovechando de que el monstruo no los atacaba y habían despertado por completo del extraño hechizo que los paralizó.

-¡PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!-

-¡PLASMA ATÓMICO!-

Tras una explosión, el ser se esfumó, y Mu pudo moverse de nuevo. Aioros corrió hacia la chica. Estaba inconsciente.

-¡Mu!- dijo Kanon, acercándose a ellos - ¿qué sucedió? ¿quién...?-

-No hay tiempo para hablar ahora, Kanon -dijo Mu-volvamos a las Doce Casas- Aioros cargó a la chica y Aioria la cubrió con su capa para evitar que la lluvia la siguiera mojando. Kanon los siguió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE ARIES

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Aries, la depositaron en una cama y la examinaron buscando heridas. Se trataba de una chica de veintiuno o veintidós años, más o menos. Sus cabellos rojos, ligeramente ondulados, llegaban hasta sus hombros y enmarcaban su rostro angelical.

-Deberíamos pedirle algo de ropa a Marín- dijo Aioria.

-¡Kiki!- dijo Mu- ve con las amazonas y trae a Marín, por favor. Dile que traiga algo de ropa seca... y luego ve a traer a Atena-

-Sí, señor Mu- dijo el chico, desapareciendo.

La chica tenía las marcas de varios rasguños profundos, como producidas por las garras de un animal salvaje. En sus muñecas, tenía los restos de una soga. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y manchadas de lodo y sangre. El ser que la había atacado, como Mu lo había predicho, no podía ser humano.

-Al parecer era una prisionera, y escapó- dijo Mu, retirando los restos de la cuerda de sus muñecas- y mandaron a ese monstruo a seguirla...-

Aioros le tomó el pulso.

-Muy débil- dijo- y muy rápido...perdió mucha sangre-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Mu, tocando un pequeño resplandor en la frente de la chica.

El caballero de Aries sintió una sacudida eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La vista comenzó a nublársele. Parpadeó varias veces, pero todo en su vista se borró.

Vio, dentro de su mente, un lugar muy parecido al Santuario de Atena. Había doce hermosos templos de mármol y oro. Más allá de ellos, vio también a trece chicas delante de él, todas con una diadema dorada en la frente y un brazalete del mismo color en las muñecas. Detrás de ellas vio un joven de cabellos y ojos color dorado, que parecían resplandecer como el mismo sol. Detrás de él, las piernas de una enorme estatua y un escudo con los símbolos de un sol y una luna en creciente.

Parpadeó y retiró su mano, asombrado.

-Mu, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Aioros, al ver que su amigo se había 'desconectado' por unos segundos. Mu miró a la chica. El destello que estaba en su frente había desaparecido.

-No fue nada, Aioros- dijo Mu- creo que... vi uno de sus recuerdos por accidente...-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Marín llegó preguntando, con una bolsa de plástico en sus manos.

-Encontramos a esta chica- dijo Aioria- alguien la atacó. Algo la atacó, mejor dicho...-

-Yo iré a asegurarme de que todo esté bien con las amazonas- dijo Aioros, saliendo. Mu sonrió. Sabía que estaba preocupado por Ariadna desde el momento en que vio al monstruo.

Marín la examinó. Tenía heridas en los brazos, en las piernas y en el abdomen. Su rostro estaba intacto, salvo un pequeño arañazo en la frente, junto a la línea del cabello. Tenía también las uñas casi enterradas en las palmas de sus manos por cerrar los puños con fuerza.

-No quiero imaginar la apariencia del monstruo que la atacó- señaló Kanon, limpiando la sangre en la frente de la joven- el terror que debió causarle...-

-Ya está respirando mejor- dijo Mu- más despacio y profundo...-

Minutos después, la chica despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces y entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó asustada, aunque con la voz más dulce que los presentes hayan escuchado en toda su vida- ¿qué hago aquí?-

-Algo te atacó- dijo Kanon- un monstruo o...algo... te encontramos y te trajimos aquí...-

En ese momento, la chica fue consciente del dolor en todo su cuerpo, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Tranquila- dijo Kanon, tomándola de la mano- te vamos a ayudar-

Ella abrió los ojos y examinó el rostro de Kanon. Sonrió tranquilamente y volvió a cerrarlos. Se aferró al brazo del caballero y respiró profundamente.

-¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que te atacó? ¿o porqué?- preguntó Mu. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos. Examinó las facciones de Mu y cerro los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No sé de que me hablan...- dijo ella en voz baja- no recuerdo siquiera que alguien me haya atacado...-

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- preguntó Kanon en voz baja.

-Estaba en mi habitación. Era cerca del mediodía, porque los sábados desayunamos tarde. Se escuchó algo afuera, como una pelea. Pyro estaba ladrando...-

-¿Pyro?-

-Mi perro- dijo ella- Alicia no estaba, y Edna y las otras salieron a averiguar que era, y me dejaron sola. Alguien rompió mi ventana, y ya no supe que sucedió- hizo una pausa, como para verificar que no hubiera olvidado nada, y luego continuó- desperté en un lugar muy extraño. Había trece mujeres muy diferentes entre sí, todas usando una diadema dorada en la frente. Detrás de ella un hombre rubio, y su apariencia no era humana, sino divina. Me recibió, me llamó por un nombre extraño...- forzó un poco su memoria. Luego se dio por vencida- y ya no recuerdo nada más, como si todo se hubiera borrado por completo-

Mu asintió, al reconocer ese recuerdo como el que él había visto por accidente unos minutos antes.

-Hoy es viernes- murmuró Kanon- perdiste los recuerdos de toda una semana, al menos...-

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió, como disculpándose. Luego, sus ojos pasaron por Aioria y luego se posaron sobre la máscara de Marín.

-¿Porqué usas eso?-

-Las mujeres que peleamos por Atena los usamos- dijo Marín- para que no nos subestimen por ser mujeres...-

-El que subestima a una persona por su apariencia es un necio- dijo ella- aún la persona más pequeña y aparentemente débil puede alojar dentro de ella un enorme poder...-

-Por cierto- dijo Aioria, como recordando algo- te hemos preguntado muchas cosas, pero no sabemos una muy importante... ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

La chica parpadeó, como si no se esperara esa pregunta. Luego sonrió.

-Me llamo Lavinia-

-Lavinia- dijo Aioria- nosotros somos caballeros de Atena: Kanon, Mu, Marín y Aioria...-

-Deberías ponerte esto- dijo Marín, mostrándole la ropa seca que le había llevado en la bolsa- no quisiera que te enfermaras...-

Kanon, Aioria y Mu salieron un rato, mientras Marín la ayudaba a vestirse.

-¿Qué piensas?- preguntó Mu.

-Es extraño- dijo Aioria- un monstruo en el Santuario, y una chica que no recuerda nada de lo que le sucedió...-

-¿No lo notaste?- preguntó Mu.

-¿Notar que?- preguntó Aioria

-Sus cabellos- dijo Mu.

-No comprendo- dijo Aioria.

-Toda su ropa estaba empapada- dijo Mu- pero sus cabellos...-

-Estaban secos- terminó diciendo Kanon. Mu asintió.

-Hay algo raro en esa chica- dijo Mu- hasta su aura es distinta...-

En ese momento, Saori llegó con Shion, Milo y Kiki preguntando que había sucedido. Entre Kanon, Aioria y Mu le explicaron lo que habían visto, y lo que Lavinia les había dicho.

Minutos después, Aioros también llegó, informándoles que todas las amazonas estaban bien, y que no había rastro de la criatura por ningún rincón del Santuario.

Dentro, Lavinia parecía más tranquila, aunque se había aferrado al brazo de Kanon tan pronto como éste volvió a acercarse, como si soltarlo significase caer a algún vacío.

A Saori y Shion les pareció muy extraño todo esto, sobre todo porque ellos también notaron que Lavinia producía un aura muy peculiar. Después de meditarlo un rato, decidieron que se quedara ahí, al menos por esa noche.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

¡Hola, chicos! Este es mi nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado el inicio. Manden sus reviews para saber de ustedes, o que opinan.

Cuídense mucho, y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

Abby L. / Nona


	2. C2: Una Visita de Francia

CAPITULO 2: UNA VISITA DE FRANCIA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALA PRINCIPAL

-¿Y bien, la encontraste?-

-Sí, señor. Está en el Santuario de Atena-

-¿Está? ¿Cómo que está? ¿No la trajiste contigo?-

-No señor. Había cuatro caballeros de Atena que me lo impidieron...-

-Pero... ¿qué sucederá si habla?-

-No hablará. No recuerda nada, porque su memoria fue borrada...-

-Menos mal. Pero mi plan sin ella no tendrá éxito. Debemos recuperarla... llama a las trece...-

-En seguida, señor-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

CASA DE ARIES

Esa noche hubo una terrible tormenta, como si el mismo cielo estuviera enfadado. Kiki no podía dormir. Sabía que Mu lo regañaría si iba a su habitación a despertarlo, no porque no quisiera levantarse, sino porque estaba fuera de discusión que un aprendiz de caballero tuviera miedo a los relámpagos.

El chico estiró las sábanas y se cubrió por completo con ellas. La tormenta empeoraba minuto a minuto. Un último relámpago lo hizo correr hacia la habitación donde Lavinia dormía.

Kiki la observó. A pesar de la tormenta, la chica dormía con mucha serenidad. Kiki no podía creerlo, pero había algo en el aura que despedía, que conforme pasaba el tiempo sintió como su corazón se llenaba de tranquilidad. El pequeño se sentó en una silla para seguir observándola. Ella no despertó.

-Kiki, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mu en voz baja, entrando a la habitación.

-Nada, maestro- dijo él- vine a ver si ella... no tenía miedo de la tormenta...-

Mu sonrió.

-No creo que ella tenga miedo- dijo Mu, poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'ella'- ven, mejor dejémosla dormir...te acompañaré a tu cuarto...-

Kiki siguió a su maestro y volvió a acostarse. Mu se quedó un rato. Vio como su discípulo cerraba los ojos con fuerza cada vez que escuchaba el ruido de un relámpago.

-No me digas que tienes miedo a la tormenta...- dijo Mu. Kiki sacudió la cabeza, pero al escuchar otro relámpago escondió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Mu sonrió de nuevo y se sentó en la cama junto a él- no hay nada que temer...-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Kiki- la lluvia... y las tormentas, me ponen nervioso...-

-Mi maestro me dijo- dijo Mu- que la lluvia no es más que los besos que el cielo Urano le manda a la tierra Gea...-

Kiki hizo una expresión de disgusto.

-Es decir, ¿que esta tarde estuve mojándome con saliva divina?-

Mu se echó a reír.

-Si así quieres verlo- dijo Mu.

-¿Y los relámpagos?-

-Son las armas del gran Zeus- dijo él- están destinados para los mortales que son malvados o desobedecen...-

-Yo te desobedecí una vez- dijo Kiki con expresión grave.

-No solo una, muchas- dijo Mu- pero no me refiero a eso... yo decía a los que desobedecen a los dioses...-

-¿Como a Saori?- preguntó Kiki, y Mu asintió- ¿a Seiya le va a caer un rayo?-

Mu rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, Seiya ahora está durmiendo, dudo mucho que le caiga un rayo...- dijo Mu- en cuanto a ti, no tienes nada que temer...-

Kiki dio un enorme bostezo y cerró los ojos. Agotado por todo lo que hizo en el día, el pequeño se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente. Mu le revolvió el cabello.

-Que duermas bien, pequeño diablillo- dijo antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

La noticia de la llegada de Lavinia se esparció rápidamente por todo el Santuario la mañana siguiente, cortesía de Milo. Éste estaba conversando con Aioria, Aioros, Shura, los gemelos Saga y Kanon, y Umi Yagami, la aprendiz de Milo.

Umi era una chica delgada, de cabellos y ojos azul claro, y a pesar de aparentar ser una chica muy tierna, tenía un enorme poder, y ya poseía una armadura, la de Perseo.

-En serio, Milo- dijo Aioria, poniendo los ojos en blanco- aparte de todo eres chismoso...-

-Honestamente- dijo Saga- no has pensado en cambiar tu...em... 'estilo de vida'-

-Esa es una forma bonita de decirlo- dijo Shura.

-Es que deberían verla- dijo Milo- es bellísima, aunque parecía más interesada en Kanon...-

El aludido, quien había estado muy callado, se sonrojó. Los otros chicos solo sonrieron, pero Umi Yagami se echó a reír y Shaina, quien iba pasando por ahí y escuchó la última parte de la conversación, emitió un sonido de disgusto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Milo.

-Hace bien- dijo Shaina- yo no me interesaría en ti ni aunque tuviera que escoger entre tú y Máscara Mortal...-

Esta vez, Kanon y todos los demás rieron sin disimularlo.

-¡Oye!- exclamó Milo enfadado- pues en ese caso no sabes de lo que te pierdes...-

-Sí, sí, lo que sea- dijo Shaina, sentándose entre ellos.

-Milo, parece que hay alguien en la puerta del Santuario- dijo Shura- deberías ir a ver quien es...-

-¿Porqué yo?-

-Bueno, hagámoslo democráticamente- dijo Saga- ¿quién vota por que Milo vaya?- todos sin excepción levantaron la mano, y el caballero de Géminis sonrió- ¿ves?-

Milo se levantó enfadado.

-Todo yo, todo yo...-

-Espera, Milo, te acompaño- dijo Umi, levantándose y siguiéndolo. Los otros chicos se quedaron, aún riéndose de Milo.

-Menos mal que ya se fue- dijo Saga- si no, iba a morir de la risa...-

-Sí, no sé como Camus lo soporta- dijo Kanon, tratando de que no volvieran al tema de la chica que había aparecido en la lluvia el día anterior. Suspiró- creo que iré a las Doce Casas...-

-Como quieras, hermano- dijo Saga- te veré luego...-

Kanon se fue. Los demás se quedaron riendo.

-Oye, Saga, cuéntanos de la chica...- dijo Shura de pronto.

-¿Qué chica?- dijo Saga, fingiendo demencia.

-Vamos, Saga, no creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Shaina- la chica del otro día...-

Aioros se echó a reír, y Saga estaba de color rojo tomate. Y se puso mucho peor cuando en ese momento llegó una chica sin máscara, una visitante al Santuario.

-Saga- la chica pronunció su nombre con delicadeza, pero Saga dio un respingo de sorpresa al escucharla. Se volvió y al verla se levantó. La chica era morena, de cabellos de impresionante color negro y ojos verdes que parecían dos esmeraldas.

-Hola, Kateri- dijo Saga. Shura, Aioros, Aioria y Shaina rieron por lo bajo. Al percibir estas risas, Saga volvió a sonrojarse.

-Vamos, Saga- dijo Aioros, con una mirada astuta- ¿no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga?-

Por tercera vez, Saga se sonrojó. Después de dirigirle una mirada de 'me las vas a pagar' a Aioros, suspiró.

-Chicos, ella es mi novia Kateri- dijo Saga. Todos se echaron a reír, aún Kateri, quien se sentó con ellos junto a Saga. Los chicos pasaron un rato conversando con ella.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Milo no volvía. Shura fue a ver que sucedía, y volvió con Umi, quien estaba casi arrastrándose de la risa, y dos chicas.

Una de las dos era alta, delgada, de cabellos azul oscuro y ojos azul claro. Tenía una mirada fría y orgullosa, y vestía con elegancia. Era, en la mente de todos, la versión femenina de Camus. La otra chica era pequeña, rubia y caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

-¡Shura!- dijo Saga, quien estaba abrazando a su novia- ¿qué significa...?-

-Las señoritas desean ver a Camus- dijo Shura.

La chica más alta asintió. Pero no hubo necesidad de ir por él, porque el caballero de Acuario ya venía, acompañado de Milo. Este último no venía con su sonrisa pícara de siempre, sino muy serio y reservado. Al verlo, Umi se dio la vuelta para que no la viera reír.

-¿Camille?- dijo Camus, al parecer sorprendido de verla- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-También me da gusto verte, Camus- dijo la chica alta, aunque no parecía muy alegre de verlo tampoco- mi encantadora madre me envió aquí, contra mi voluntad, con esta carta para ti...-

Camus alzó una ceja y tomó la carta. Leyó todo el contenido de la misma y suspiró.

"_Querido Camus:_

_Supongo que Camille ya debe haberte dicho (a su manera) que yo la envié contigo. Ella (como es lógico) no quería ir, pero ya que tu tío descubrió una conspiración para secuestrarla, decidimos enviarla contigo._

_Sé que Camille y tú nunca se llevaron bien, pero es muy necesario que la protejas, hasta de ella misma. Despide a Anette, así sabré que ya está contigo._

_De antemano te lo agradezco._

_Tu tía Héléne"_

-Ya veo- dijo Camus, y se volvió hacia la chica rubia- Anette, tu misión era acompañarla hasta ahora, ya puedes irte...- la chica rubia asintió y se fue. Camus suspiró otra vez, como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad.

-Camus, ¿quién...?- preguntó Saga.

-Chicos, les presento a mi prima Camille- dijo Camus sin mucha emoción- se quedará conmigo un par de semanas...-

-¿Prima?- dijeron todos, sorprendidos. Camus asintió.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Shura. Los demás dijeron lo mismo.

Camille solo les dirigió a todos una mirada de hielo. Camus intercambió unas palabras en francés con su prima, como reprochándole esto, pero ella le respondió orgullosa.

-Que est-ce que tu as fait? Ils veulent être aimables avec toi...- dijo Camus

-Je préfère allez en enfer que rester ici- dijo Camille.

Kateri, la novia de Saga, solo tosió. Los otros los miraron sin entender. Camus solo puso los ojos en blanco ante esto, pero algo aliviado de que sus amigos no se hubieran tomado la molestia de aprender francés, así que suspiró.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Camus. La chica lo siguió. Milo caminó hacia la dirección contraria.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Saga.

-Parece que no quiere estar aquí, Saga- dijo Kateri- dijo que... que prefiere irse al infierno que quedarse aquí...-

-¿Cómo supiste eso?- preguntó Shaina sorprendida.

-En Canadá se habla francés- dijo simplemente Kateri.

-Bueno, no fue necesario saber francés para darse cuenta de que no quiere estar aquí...- dijo Shura- pero qué le vamos a hacer...-

-A mi me pareció extraño de Milo- dijo Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE ARIES

-Kanon, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine... a preguntar...- dijo Kanon- si ella ya despertó...-

Mu sonrió.

-Aún no- dijo Mu- y debo entrenar a Kiki. ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato a cuidarla?-

Kanon sacudió la cabeza. Claro que no le importaría. Mu sonrió y lo dejó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

RECINTO DE LAS AMAZONAS

Marín y las otras chicas llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento. La noticia de que una chica misteriosa había llegado el día anterior también había alcanzado los oídos de las amazonas.

-¿Y como era esa chica, Marín?- preguntó una amazona de cabello color cenizo.

-Te estás volviendo tan curiosa como Milo, Daggianna- le respondió Marín, evitando responderle, pero su truco no funcionó.

-¿Cómo era esa chica?- repitió Daggianna.

-Es pelirroja- dijo Marín, dándose por vencida- y delgada; tiene unas facciones muy delicadas, y un aura muy extraña...-

-¿Por qué tan interesada, Daggiana?- preguntó otra amazona, de cabello castaño, que estaba cerca.

-Por nada- dijo Daggianna, cruzando los brazos.

-Me pregunto si será porque se quedó en la casa de Aries...- dijo la amazona.

-No es asunto tuyo, Meggan- dijo Daggianna duramente.

-¡Basta!- dijo Marín levantando la mano- cada quién a lo suyo...-

En ese momento, Shaina llegó.

-¡Marín!- dijo- adivina que acaba de pasar...-

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella.

Shaina le susurró algo al oído.

-¿La prima de Camus?- exclamó Marín.

-Shhhh...- Shaina la hizo bajar la voz.

-¿Qué hace una prima de Camus aquí?- preguntó Marín. No se dieron cuenta que Meggan escuchaba la conversación.

-Ni idea- dijo Shaina- solo sé que la mandaron por la fuerza, porque no parece muy contenta de estar aquí...-

-Pobre chica- dijo Marín- solo espero que no se muera del aburrimiento-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Aioros dejó a sus amigos, y ahora paseaba con su novia Ariadna. Ya estaba casi era mediodía. Aioros le contó lo de la prima de Camus.

-Pobre chica- dijo Ariadna.

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros- Camus dice que la mandaron aquí porque quisieron secuestrarla en Francia. Pero al parecer ella y Camus no se llevan nada bien...-

-Lástima- dijo Ariadna. Su vista se desvió un poco al bosque, mientras Aioros estaba distraído en sus propios pensamientos. La amazona vio algo, como un resplandor color rojo. Se alejó un poco de Aioros y se acercó al bosque, para averiguar de que se trataba.

Se volvió hacia atrás. Aioros ya no estaba a la vista. Caminó unos pasos más hacia adentro. Al sentir una brisa fría revolver sus cabellos tuvo en su corazón una sensación de miedo. Dio un paso atrás. El resplandor rojo se acercaba más y más. Quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió. Al dar otro paso atrás, sintió a alguien.

-¿Qué...?-

-Ariadna, ¿que pasa?- le preguntó Aioros, abrazándola por la espalda.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Se volvió hacia la profundidad del bosque, buscando el resplandor, pero éste ya había desaparecido.

-Hay algo raro en el bosque- dijo ella, recordando que en todos los años que ella había vivido en el Santuario, el bosque nunca la había asustado como ese día. Aioros alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le preguntó. Ariadna siguió buscando el resplandor rojo, en vano.

-No sé- dijo ella- quizá fue mi imaginación, aunque no creo...-

Aioros frunció el entrecejo y asintió.

-Salgamos de aquí- dijo él. Ella asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE ARIES.

Ya había pasado el mediodía y Lavinia aún no despertaba. Kanon había llegado a la casa de Aries desde muy temprano, pues aún se sentía intrigado y preocupado por la chica.

-Vete a comer, Kanon- le había dicho Mu- yo puedo quedarme a esperar a que despierte...-

Pero Kanon rechazó la oferta. Además, ni siquiera sentía hambre al estar cerca de la hermosa criatura. De verdad que su belleza, igual que su aura, no parecía humana. Después de un rato, algo llamó su atención. Una joya color rojo que llevaba alrededor de su cuello, y tenía la forma de una flama. El caballero la tocó.

-Interesante, ¿no?- dijo Lavinia, abriendo los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo Kanon, retirando la mano.

-No hay problema- dijo ella, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Kanon- nunca había visto una piedra semejante...-

-Ni la verás- dijo Lavinia, tratando de incorporarse- se llama 'Reina roja'-

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?-

-Mi madre me la dio- dijo ella- yo no la recuerdo, pero Alicia dice que ella me la dejó antes de morir...-

Kanon la ayudó a levantarse.

-Marín te mandó estas- dijo, mostrándole unas sandalias- pensó que sería bueno que intentes caminar...-

Lavinia sonrió y se calzó las sandalias.

-Es muy amable de su parte- dijo ella.

Trató de ponerse de pie, pero un tobillo le falló y cayó hacia delante, donde los brazos de Kanon la atraparon.

-Lo siento-

-No te disculpes- dijo él, ligeramente sonrojado- mejor vuelve a la cama y te traeré algo de...- pero se interrumpió al ver que ella sacudía la cabeza.

-No quiero ser una carga para ustedes, Kanon- dijo Lavinia.

-No lo eres- dijo Kanon- queremos ayudarte...-

Ella sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL FUEGO, ESPARTA, GRECIA

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Ya hace una semana que nos fue arrebatada- dijo una mujer rubia, de penetrantes ojos rojos- y aún no hemos logrado encontrarla...-

-Deberíamos ir a ver a los otros dioses- dijo una joven de cabellos color morado oscuro- tal vez uno de ellos tiene alguna noticia...-

-Tania tiene razón- dijo otra joven, de cabello azul- tal vez volvió con Hades...-

-Eso no es posible, Dalia- dijo la primera que había hablado- Hades nos hubiera avisado...-

-Alicia- dijo una chica de cabellos verdes- sería mejor que fuéramos con los dioses a buscarla...-

-Bien- dijo Alicia- así lo haremos... Edna- la peliverde dio un paso adelante- ve al refugio del Bosque, y pregunta a la diosa Artemisa.

-Inmediatamente-

-Tania- continuó, y la chica de cabello morado se inclinó- ve al Inframundo con Hades y pídele ayuda...-

-Sí, señora-

-Dalia- dijo, y la peliazul se acercó- ve a Atlantis y pregunta a Poseidón...-

-De inmediato...-

-Fania- dijo a una chica de cabellos color anaranjado, quien dio un paso al frente- tú irás al templo del Sol en Delfos, y pedirás ayuda al dios Apolo-

-Sí, señora-

-Alicia- dijo Dalia- ¿nadie irá al Santuario de Atena?-

-No- respondió Alicia- no me fío ni de Atena ni de sus caballeros-

-¿Porqué no?- preguntó Tania.

-La noticia de que la malvada Atena ha vencido a Hilda de Polaris, a Poseidón y a Hades también ha llegado a este lugar- dijo Alicia.

-¿Atena los venció a los tres?- preguntó Edna, sorprendida.

-Así es- dijo Alicia- y solo espero que la princesa no haya caído en sus manos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Elena: gracias por tu review!

Crystal-dono: trataré de no tardar... espero que te esté gustando. Claro que me encanta la pareja de Marín y Aioria.

Remsie: bueno, en algunas cosas tienes razón, y en otras no. No diré más, para no arruinar la sopresa. Gracias por escribir.

Atalanta: mmm bueno, salieron muy poco, pero ahí están. Ya verás los planes malévolos que tengo para ustedes (muajajajaja...) luego entenderás porque Milo actúa así. Da mis saludos a Kasu y a Shaina, y gracias por dejarme incluirlas en la historia y por seguir mandándome reviews...

Hora: trataré de escribirlo rápido. La historia ya está, solo hace falta teclearla... gracias por escribir.

ADY: claro que habrá mucho romance.

Silverhell: gracias. También a mi me agrada tu señora. También me agrada que Kiki le de duro a Seiya y a Milo (que las fans de Milo no lean esto). Mmm no, ella no se aprovechará de Kanon. No mucho (muajajaja...) bueno, sigue leyendo, peque!

Sarina: gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado. No te preocupes, no dejaré que se aproveche de Kanon, no mucho...

A los demás: lean y manden reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	3. C3: El Plan

CAPÍTULO 3: EL PLAN

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Meggan decidió tomar un descanso después del pesado entrenamiento del día. Salió un rato del recinto de las amazonas para pasear un rato. Después de una media hora de caminar, vio que algunos guardias del Santuario rodeaban a alguien.

Como conocía muy bien que clase de hombres eran los que resguardaban el Santuario sin ser caballeros (n/a: lo siento, pero a veces me parece que los guardias del Santuario son más pelados que los albañiles), Meggan no dudó en acercarse para averiguar que tramaban.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes, preciosa...-

-Vente con nosotros, linda-

-¿Porqué nos ignoras, muñeca?-

Meggan se dio cuenta de que molestaban a una chica que no era amazona, porque vestía con normalidad y no tenía máscara. La chica de cabello azul oscuro caminaba ignorándolos orgullosamente, pero los guardias no eran fáciles de evadir.

-Suficientes piropos por hoy, 'galanes'- dijo Meggan en voz alta, tomándolos por sorpresa a todos: no se esperaban una amazona cerca- ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que yo misma les dé una paliza, bola de holgazanes...-

Los guardias no se atrevieron a desobedecer la orden dada por la amazona, sobre todo después de ver como apretaba los puños, y se dispersaron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Meggan, una vez que los insolentes se alejaron.

-Sí, gracias- dijo la otra chica algo fríamente, pero sinceramente agradecida.

-Tienes acento extranjero- dijo Meggan- no eres de aquí, ¿cierto?-

-Soy francesa- dijo- me llamo Camille-

-Hola, Camille. Yo me llamo Meggan-

-Quítatela- dijo Camille bruscamente.

-¿Quitarme que?- preguntó Meggan.

-Esa máscara- dijo Camille fríamente- no confío en nadie a quien no pueda verle los ojos...-

-No puedo- dijo Meggan- no al menos aquí afuera, las leyes de las amazonas me lo impiden...-

-¿Porqué?-

-Ningún hombre puede ver mi rostro- dijo Meggan.

-Yo no soy hombre, ni veo a ningún hombre cerca- dijo Camille- quítatela...-

Meggan miró alrededor para verificar que lo que Camille le había dicho fuera cierto. Tenía razón. Los guardias ya se habían ido. Luego, se quitó la máscara por unos segundos, permitiendo que Camille la mirara a los ojos. Cuando la francesa asintió satisfecha, Meggan volvió a colocarse la máscara en su sitio.

-¿Contenta?-

-No mucho- dijo Camille fríamente, aunque por dentro se sentía agradecida de conocer a alguien en el Santuario que no fuera su primo y que no fuera tan impertinente como los guardias- aún no entiendo el propósito de esas cosas...-

-Que los hombres no nos subestimen por ser mujeres- dijo Meggan- todas las amazonas de Atena deben usarla...-

-Hoy vi a una chica amazona que no la llevaba- dijo Camille.

-¿De cabello largo, liso y azulado, y ojos azules?- preguntó Meggan, y Camille asintió- ella era Umi Yagami, la aprendiza de Milo de Escorpión. Ni ella ni Arika, la aprendiz de Afrodita de Piscis, usan máscaras, ni las han usado nunca. Dicen que no les gusta-

-¿Y a ti si?- preguntó Camille.

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Meggan, poniendo los ojos en blanco- en fin, ya no hablemos de eso...¿qué demonios hace aquí una chica como tú?-

-Mi madre me hizo venir con mi primo Camus- dijo Camille, cruzando los brazos muy molesta, porque ya lo había olvidado.

-Así que tú eres la prima de Camus- dijo Meggan. Camille frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué, ya todo el Santuario se enteró?- preguntó Camille algo molesta.

-No- dijo Meggan- yo me entere por... accidente...-

-Menos mal- dijo la francesa.

-Ven, te llevaré a conocer el Santuario- dijo Meggan, pensando que no sería buena idea incomodar a la chica preguntándole- si vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, no quisiera que te perdieras...-

Camille la miró sin mucho entusiasmo, pero al final aceptó. No le vendría mal un poco de compañía y conocer un poco el lugar, así que acompañó a Meggan.

Pasaron cerca del lugar donde Milo conversaba con su alumna Umi y con Arika, la pequeña aprendiz de Afrodita de Piscis. También estaban con ellos Aioria y Marín, Aioros, Saga y sus novias. Milo se escondió entre ellos con poco disimulo al verlas pasar.

-¿Te sientes bien, Milo?- preguntó Umi.

-Te he dicho millones de veces que me llames 'maestro'- dijo Milo- aunque ya tengas una armadura aún soy tu maestro...-

-No me cambies el tema, Milo- dijo Umi- fue por lo de en la mañana, ¿verdad?-

-Tú no tienes esperanza- dijo Milo.

-¿Qué pasó en la mañana?- preguntó Arika inocentemente.

-Cierto- dijo Marín- ¿qué sucedió?-

-Nada, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos terminantemente, pero todos lo ignoraron.

-Milo, si no nos cuentas tú, Umi nos contará- dijo Aioros.

-Mejor escucharlo de ti- dijo Saga.

-Oh, está bien...- dijo Milo- les contaré, pero si se ríen los mato...-

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-Todo yo, todo yo...-

-Ya deja de quejarte, Milo- dijo Umi.

-Te dije que me llames 'maestro'- dijo Milo- tú nunca me haces caso...-

-Y yo te dije que dejes de quejarte, Milo...-

Iba a responder cuando vio a los visitantes, las dos chicas francesas. A Milo casi se le cae la baba, y Umi cruzó los brazos, fastidiada. Esa era la típica reacción de su maestro cuando veía a una chica o, como ella decía, una escoba con falda.

-Em... buenos días- dijo la chica rubia, más pequeña- mademoiselle quisiera...-

-Gracias, Anette, pero yo me encargo- dijo la chica alta- necesito hablar con Camus de Acuario de inmediato...-

-¿Y porqué con Camus, preciosa? Si me tienes a mí...- dijo Milo.

Umi puso los ojos en blanco, Anette rió como boba por lo bajo, y la chica alta puso una fría cara de fastidio. Tomó a Milo por la solapa de la camisa.

-¡Es importante que hable con Camus AHORA!- dijo la chica fríamente.

-Vaya, no podías esperar para ponerme las manos encima, ¿verdad?- dijo Milo.

Umi estaba a punto de irse, fastidiada, cuando lo vio: la chica alta le dio a Milo un puñetazo en el rostro quien, sin esperarlo, lo recibió y cayó al suelo. Umi y la chica llamada Anette estallaron en carcajadas, mientras la chica alta seguía igual de impasible y repitió que deseaba hablar con Camus.

-Yo te muestro el camino- dijo Umi, sin parar de reír- Milo irá a avisar a Camus-

x-x-x FIN DEL FLASHBACK x-x-x

Todos rieron, menos Milo, claro.

-¿Y piensas huir cada vez que veas a Camille?- preguntó Umi.

-¿Yo? ¿Huir? Yo no huyo- dijo Milo indignado.

-No, solo te escondes- dijo Aioria, aguantándose la risa.

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Vamos a buscar una sombra- dijo Aioros- me estoy cocinando...-

-Yo también- dijo Saga, levantándose y ayudando a su novia Kateri a levantarse- el sol ha estado terrible hoy...-

-Cierto- dijo Kateri. Miró su brazalete, que despedía un brillo dorado al reflejarse con el sol. Al ver esto, puso cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué te pasa, cielo?- preguntó Saga, y miró el brazalete- creí que ese era de plata...-

-No, no lo es- dijo Kateri, al parecer algo nerviosa- lo olvidé... debo irme-

Saga la miró, interrogándola. Ella cambió un poco su cara de preocupación por una sonrisa dulce.

-Todo está bien- dijo ella, besándole la mejilla- te veré después...-

La chica se fue. Y al parecer Milo ya no era el motivo de las risas de los caballeros.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Saga, sonrojado, al ver que los demás presentes estaban riéndose por lo bajo, aparentemente de él.

-Esa fue la peor despedida en la historia de la humanidad, Saga- dijo Umi.

-¡Umi!- la reprendió Milo, pero ella (n/a: como de costumbre) lo ignoró.

-Oh, dioses, miren la hora- exclamó Umi- mejor volvamos, Arika, o Afrodita te matará...-

-No le pongas mal ejemplo a Arika, Umi- dijo Milo.

-Claro que no, Milo- dijo Umi, jalando a Arika para alejarla de ahí.

Las dos chicas no avanzaron mucho, porque se encontraron con una extraña visitante. Una chica de diecisiete años, vestida toda de negro, de cabellos color plata y ojos rojos brillantes tras unos lentes oscuros; que se cubría del sol con una sombrilla negra.

-Hola, Silver- sonrió Arika al verla- que gusto verte-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Umi a su vez.

-Vengo a visitarlas- dijo Silver- después de todo, debo aprovechar el privilegio que tengo...-

-Cierto- dijo Arika- eres el único espectro de Hades que puede entrar al Santuario...-

-¿Y cómo está tu señor?- preguntó Umi.

-Muy bien, gracias- dijo Silver- sigue agradecido con la reina Perséfone y con Atena- esto último lo dijo entre dientes, y cruzó los brazos. A Silver no le agradaba Saori para nada.

Umi sonrió. No podía criticar tampoco a Hades delante de Silver. Las tres chicas olvidaron que Arika tenía entrenamiento y se quedaron conversando sobre las novedades en el Santuario y en el Inframundo. Después de más de una hora...

-¿Camus tiene una prima?- dijo Silver- apuesto a que ha de ser igual de fría que él-

-Lo es- dijo Umi- debiste verla... golpeó a Milo tan pronto como éste quiso pasarse de listo...-

-Pobre de tu maestro...- dijo Silver, haciendo una pausa, y luego continuó- aunque me intriga más lo que dijeron hace rato, sobre la chica que llegó ayer en la tormenta...-

-¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser?- preguntó Arika.

-No, pero es extraño- dijo Silver- un monstruo dentro del Santuario. Quiero decir, no está tan bien vigilado como el Inframundo, pero...-

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos el punto- dijo Umi, un poco decepcionada de que Silver no les pudiera decir algo con respecto a la chica nueva.

-El sol se está poniendo peor- dijo Silver, cubriéndose mejor con su sombrilla negra- mejor vuelvo al Inframundo...-

-No debiste venir a esta hora- dijo Umi, echándole un vistazo al fuerte sol de las tres de la tarde- eres alérgica al sol...-

-Además- dijo Arika- el sol ha estado mucho más fuerte estos últimos días... excepto por la tormenta de ayer en la tarde...-

-Tienen razón- dijo Silver- será mejor que vuelva o mi sensei me matará-

-Y hablando de alumnas asesinadas por sus maestros- dijo Umi, recordando de pronto- Arika, fue un placer conocerte...-

-¡Oh, no!- grito ésta, dándose cuenta de que iba al menos una hora tarde, y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Piscis. Umi y Silver rieron.

-Espero que Afrodita no sea muy duro con ella- dijo Silver algo preocupada.

-Conociéndolo, solo la castigará- dijo Umi- en fin, salúdame a Radamanthys y a tu señor-

-Lo haré- dijo Silver- cuídense-

La joven espectro salió del Santuario cubriéndose el sol con su sombrilla negra. Umi sacudió la cabeza al verla alejarse. Luego pensó en ir a buscar a Shun.

Mientras se acercaba al Inframundo, Silver iba pensando en lo que sus amigas le habían dicho.

-Aunque la descripción que me dieron me parece familiar- dijo para sí misma- lástima que no les pregunté su nombre...le preguntaré a mi sensei de todos modos, él debe recordarlo mejor que yo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AFUERAS DEL RECINTO DE LAS AMAZONAS

Unas horas más tarde, y una vez que Lavinia se sintió mejor, Kanon la llevó a mostrarle el Santuario.

-Es enorme- dijo ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- y es bellísimo... nunca había visto nada como esto...-

-Ven, te llevaré con las amazonas- dijo él- yo no puedo entrar, pero tú sí-

-Hola, Lavinia- dijo Marín, acercándose- menos mal que ya estás mejor-

-Gracias, Marín- sonrió Lavinia.

Una amazona de cabellos color cenizo y ojos color gris las observaba con cuidado, escondida tras un árbol, dentro del recinto. Se había quitado su máscara para mirar mejor. Alguien le tocó el hombro, y Daggianna se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué espiabas, Daggianna?- preguntó Megan con una sonrisa.

-¡Meggan!- gritó Daggianna- ¡no vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-¿Y perderme la cara de miedo que pusiste?- preguntó Meggan sin lograr contener la risa- fue muy graciosa...-

-Deja de reírte, o la que va a tener cara graciosa vas a ser tú- respondió Daggianna, apretando su puño, visiblemente enfadada.

-Calma, Daggianna- dijo Meggan- vengo a presentarte a alguien...-

La amazona notó que Camille estaba con Meggan.

-Ella es Camille, viene a visitar a su primo Camus...-

-¿Camus?¿el caballero dorado de Acuario?- preguntó Daggianna- el que todas las bobas dicen que es 'frío pero apuesto'-

-¿Eso dicen de él?- dijo Camille- entonces de verdad son unas bobas... ¿y ustedes que opinan?-

-Yo no lo conozco- dijo Meggan.

-Ni yo- dijo Daggianna.

-Yo no lo veía desde que éramos pequeños y él se fue a Siberia a entrenar para convertirse en caballero- dijo Camille- y siempre me ha parecido un bobo. Aunque la verdad no es tan desagradable...- pero frunció el entrecejo y sacudió la cabeza- claro que lo es-

-Mejor volvamos a las Doce Casas- dijo Meggan- ya comienza a oscurecer y Camus podría preocuparse-

-Por mí, que se preocupe- dijo Camille- pero pensándolo bien, ya tengo sueño y hambre...-

-Yo las acompaño- dijo Daggianna, levantando su máscara.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Meggan, mirándola sospechosamente- ¿por qué tan interesada?-

-Nada más- dijo Daggiana, lanzándole una mirada de 'te lo advierto'. Meggan se echó a reír.

-No me amenaces, amiga- dijo Meggan- y no creo que Camille tenga algún inconveniente en que nos acompañes, ¿o sí?-

-No, de ninguna manera- dijo Camille.

-¿Ves?- dijo Meggan.

-Entonces vamos- dijo Daggianna.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

-Enciende la luz-

Un joven estaba sentado en el trono del salón principal del Templo del Sol. Era rubio, de piel muy blanca y penetrantes ojos color dorado. Vestía una túnica blanca con un cinturón de oro, y una capa color rojo sangre.

Se levantó, rojo de furia, y se paseó por el gran salón. Trece mujeres, trece hermosas mujeres, estaban de rodillas frente a él.

-¿Cómo demonios la dejaron escapar?- bramó.

-Señor- se aventuró a decir una, que tenía aspecto oriental- no nos explicamos como pudo pasar los doce templos sin ser vista-

-¡Para eso están ustedes, Lena!- respondió el hombre.

-Señor, creemos que alguien la ayudó a salir- dijo una chica de raza mulata, pero cuyas facciones eran muy delicadas y sus ojos color verde esmeralda- sospechamos de los sirvientes, pues fueron los únicos que...-

-No fueron ellos, Kiara- dijo el hombre- y aunque hayan sido ellos, una chica con el cosmo de una diosa, ¿cómo pudo pasar sin ser detectada?-

-Señor- dijo una tercera, de piel morena y ojos delineados- el sirviente que usted envió no pudo traerla...-

-Ya me lo ha informado, Asenet- dijo el hombre- la siguió hasta el Santuario de Atena, donde los caballeros la defendieron. Sin embargo- continuó- ni Atena ni sus caballeros tienen idea de su identidad, o de su poder...-

-¿Y si ella se los dijo?- preguntó la chica llamada Asenet-

-No lo hizo- dijo el hombre- ni ella misma lo sabe, pues su memoria fue borrada por mi sirviente...-

Las trece chicas bajaron la mirada, ligeramente aliviadas. Al parecer, no tendrían que soportar la furia de su señor.

-Bien- dijo el hombre, ya más tranquilo- tres de ustedes irán por ella, y la traerán, cueste lo que cueste. Irán Aletia, Amira y Kateri...-

Tres de las mujeres se levantaron. La última lo hizo, aunque cabizbaja.

-Sí, señor- murmuraron a coro.

-No solo eso- agregó- tengo otra misión para ustedes...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

A todos: gracias por sus reviews!!! Los estoy esperando...

Abby L.


	4. C4: Amazonas

CAPITULO 4: AMAZONAS

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

CASA DE ARIES

Meggan y Daggianna acompañaron a Camille de regreso a la casa de Camus. En Aries, Kiki las detuvo. Trataron de evadirlo, pero Kiki se teletransportaba para estorbarles en el camino, haciéndolas enojar, sobre todo a Meggan. A Camille tampoco le hizo mucha gracia su presencia.

-¿Quién es este enano?- preguntó Camille algo fastidiada. Mala idea, porque Kiki podía ser mucho más fastidioso si se lo proponía.

-¡Amazonas en las Doce Casas!- gritó- ¡y una sin máscara!-

-Para tu información, pequeño cabeza de zanahoria- dijo Camille- no soy amazona, y voy a ver a...-

-No es algo de tu incumbencia, Kiki- Meggan la interrumpió, pues sabía lo inútil que era discutir con el aprendiz de Aries- ahora lárgate y déjanos pasar-

-No- dijo Kiki, lanzándoles pequeñas rocas con sus poderes de telequinesis.

-¡Ah! Voy a hacerte pedazos, mocoso- dijo Meggan cuando una roca la golpeó en el hombro. La amazona estuvo a punto de cumplir lo dicho, pero Daggianna la detuvo.

-Espera, Meg- dijo la otra amazona- Kiki, es importante, déjanos hablar con Mu-

Kiki desapareció, teletransportándose. Segundos después, volvió a aparecer, acompañado del caballero de Aries.

Camille miró asombrada los ojos del caballero. No se parecían a los de Camus, quien siempre tenía una mirada fría. Tampoco al insolente Milo, ni a los ojos alegres que había visto en los hermanos Aioros y Aioria. El caballero de Aries era muy diferente, tenía una mirada dulce y elegante a la vez.

Mu las miró algo sorprendido.

-Hola, Daggianna, Meggan- dijo- ¿que hacen...?-

-Quiermos pasar hacia la casa de Acuario- dijo Meggan- para acompañar a Camille con su primo Camus-

Mu sonrió al reconocer a Camille. Había escuchado que Camus acababa de recibir a una prima, y se sorprendió de la semejanza entre los dos, que hasta le pareció tonto el haber preguntado.

-Mucho gusto, señorita- dijo Mu- pueden pasar, chicas...-

-Gracias, Mu- dijeron Meggan y Daggianna a coro.

Mu sonrió de nuevo.

-Cuídense, chicas-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Kanon no se apartaba ni un minuto de Lavinia, quien ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor y estaba feliz de haber conocido todo el Santuario. Kanon tenía la esperanza que alguna cosa sobre la semana que olvidó, pero todo fue en vano.

-¿No has recordado nada aún?- preguntó Kanon, y ella sacudió la cabeza- no te preocupes, ya lo recordarás...-

-Eso espero- dijo ella, sentándose en el primer escalon que daba hacia la casa de Piscis. Kanon se sentó junto a ella. A diferencia de la noche anterior, ésta estaba completamente despejada, la luna brillaba con gran intencidad y se podían ver con facilidad las estrellas-comienzo a creer que me estoy volviendo loca-

Kanon sonrió.

-¿Cómo era?- preguntó Kanon de pronto.

-¿Cómo era qué?-

-Tu hogar- dijo Kanon. Lavinia sonrió.

-Mi hogar... es un templo- dijo ella- es enorme, pero de un solo piso. No hay escaleras. Y está rodeado por una enorme barda...-suspiró- hay muchísimas mujeres, todas sacerdotisas, que viven ahí...-

-¿Y que hacen?-

-Alicia es la líder de ellas, y cuida de mí. Es una mujer muy extraña, de las que saben mucho, pero dicen muy poco. Y luego están las otras cuatro: Edna, Tania, Dalia y Fania. No sé porqué, pero Alicia les prohibió hablarme, así que siempre entran y salen en silencio. Las demás sacerdotisas tienen menor rango que ellas...-

-¿Y dónde es eso?-

-En Esparta- respondió ella- o al menos eso creo. Siempre les hago preguntas, pero no me responden...-

-Kanon, ¿tienes un minuto?- Saori había salido. Kanon asinitó y siguió a la diosa, alejándose unos pasos de Lavinia.

-¿No ha recordado nada?-

-Nada, Saori- dijo Kanon.

-Ya veo- dijo Saori- fue un hechizo muy fuerte...-

-¿Un hechizo?-

-Sí- dijo Saori- Mu me habló de que vio un resplandor en su frente cuando la encontraron...- Kanon asintió- estoy muy preocupada, Kanon. Tengo un mal presentimiento...-

-¿También crees que volverán por ella?- preguntó.

-Eso temo- dijo Saori- Kanon, tú serás su guardián, hasta que averigüemos quien es y porqué la persiguen...-

-Claro- dijo Kanon.

Saori le agradeció y volvió a entrar al Templo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Lavinia. Kanon solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Atena está preocupada por ti, igual que yo- dijo- ahora yo estoy a cargo de cuidarte... volvamos a la casa de Géminis, ahí te quedarás conmigo y con mi hermano...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daggianna y Meggan acompañaron a Camille a través de las Doce Casas.

-Yo creí que ustedes no conocían a ningún caballero dorado...- dijo Camille.

-Oh, no- dijo Meggan- solo conocemos a Mu de Aries-

-¿Y porqué no a los demás?- preguntó Camille.

-Porque no nos dejan entrar en las Doce Casas, a menos de que ocurra algo especial...- explicó Daggianna.

-Como acompañarte- agregó Meggan.

-¿Y entonces como conocieron a ese caballero Mu?- preguntó Camille.

Las dos amazonas reaccionaron de distinta manera a esta pregunta. Meggan se echó a reír, mientras que Daggianna cruzó los brazos molesta, no por la pregunta sino por la reacción de Meggan.

-Ya basta, Meggan- dijo Daggianna, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia- deja de reirte como tonta...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Camille sin entender.

-Te lo contaré- dijo Meggan.

x-x-x FLASHBACK x-x-x

-¡Kiki!¡Basta!-

Mu perseguía a Kiki por todo el Santuario, quien llevaba una foto de el caballero cuando era pequeño, y le causaba mucha verguenza.

-¡Ni hablar!- dijo Kiki- ¡voy a mostrársela a todas las amazonas!-

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- dijo Mu, quien se había teletransportado y apareció frente a él. Mala idea, porque esto le recordó a Kiki que podía teletransportarse también, y desapareció- ¡oh, no!-

Dentro del recinto de las amazonas, Mu continuó la persecución de Kiki, pero escondido. Si alguna amazona lo encontraba ahí lo haría picadillo, sin importar que fuera un caballero dorado.

Mientras tanto, ahí mismo, Meggan y Daggianna entrenaban a las aprendices nuevas.

-¡Vamos, doscientas más- gritó Daggianna. Las amazonas que estaban entrenando emitieron un quejido- ¿qué fue eso?-

-Leyendo entre líneas, mi estimada amiga- dijo Megan, quien estaba apoyada en un árbol- creo que ellas piensan que eres demasiado dura...-

-¿Eso creen?- dijo Daggianna peligrosamente, blandiendo su látigo- ¿creen que soy muy dura?-

-Dioses, esa chica es muy dura...- murmuró Kiki para sí mismo. Él también estaba observando escondido desde una colina- menos mal que mi maestro no es...-

-¡Te tengo!- gritó Mu, saltando para atrapar a su discípulo. Desafortunadamente, ambos cayeron rodando colina abajo y chocaron contra Daggianna, haciéndola caer. Kiki aprovechó la confusión.

-Esta es mi oportunidad- dijo Kiki.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!- dijo Mu, atrapándolo. Al tratar de levantarse resbaló y siguió rodando hacia abajo de la colina por el césped. Una vez que se detuvo, vio para su desgracia que no había atrapado a Kiki, sino a Daggianna, y era con quien había caído rodando.

-Lo... lo siento mucho- dijo Mu, sonrojándose visiblemente.

-No hay problema- dijo Daggianna, agradeciendo que durante la caída no se le cayó la máscara, pues estaba también muy sonrojada- solo quítate de encima de mí-

-Lo siento- dijo Mu, levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿Y que haces aquí?- dijo ella- éste no es un lugar para chicos...-

A Mu le causó algo de gracia la situación. Si tan solo ella supiera que él es un caballero dorado.

-Larga historia- dijo Mu, aún sonrojado, pero ahora mucho más ligeramente- en resumen, perseguía a mi aprendiz, pero escapó...-

-No, no escapó- dijo una chica llegando. Meggan los había seguido, y había atrapado a Kiki antes de que consiguiera escabullirse.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba el chiquillo.

-Estás castigado, enano- le dijo Mu- ahora dámela...-

A regañadientes y después de dirigirle una mirada furiosa a Meggan por haberlo atrapado, Kiki entrego la foto a su maestro, quien se la guardó.

-Gracias por su ayuda, chicas, y perdonen...-

-Ya deja de disculparte- dijo Daggianna- los aprendices siempre dan muchos dolores de cabeza...-

-Cierto- dijo Meggan- yo me llamo Meggan, y esta chica con la que caíste rodando es Daggianna...-

Mu se sonrojó de nuevo. Daggianna bufó, como diciendo 'me las vas a pagar'.

-Mucho gusto, señoritas- dijo Mu- yo soy Mu, caballero dorado de Aries...-

-Mucho gusto- dijo Meggan. Daggianna no respondió. Mu tomó a Kiki de una oreja y se despidió de ellas, después de agradecerles su ayuda de nuevo.

-Vaya...- murmuró Daggianna- un caballero dorado...-

x-x-x TERMINA FLASHBACK x-x-x

A pesar de su seriedad, Camille no pudo evitar sonreír...-

-No me imagino al caballero de Aries rodando colina abajo por todo el recinto de las amazonas...-

Al escuchar esto, Meggan volvió a echarse a reír. Llegaron a la casa de Acuario. Camille suspiró al ver que el frío caballero estaba esperándola en la puerta.

-Llegas tarde- le dijo Camus.

-No eres mi madre para reprocharme eso- le respondió Camille con una mezcla de frialdad y fastidio.

-Lo sé- dijo él- pero en este Santuario hay reglas que debes seguir, y una de ellas es llegar a esta casa antes de que oscurezca...-

-Como sea...- dijo ella. Luego se volvió a las dos amazonas- gracias por acompañarme...-

-Ni hablar- dijo Meggan- te veremos mañana...-

Camille entró a la casa. Las dos amazonas se disponían a volver cuando escucharon la voz de Camus.

-Gracias-

-De nada- dijo Daggianna. Meggan no respondió, aunque la verdad estaba embobada al ver al frío caballero de los hielos, pero nadie lo notó por la máscara que llevaba la amazona.

Una vez que Camus volvió a entrar a la casa de Acuario, ambas bajaron las escaleras y volvieron al recinto. Mientras se dirigían ahí, Meggan reflexionó sobre el caballero de Acuario. Las otras chicas tenían razón. Camus era frío, pero apuesto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dentro de la casa de Acuario, las cosas se pusieron tensas durante la cena. Había un silencio mortal mientras ambos tomaban sus alimentos. El carácter de ambos era muy similar, y por eso chocaban. Camus pensó que prefería mil veces a Milo diciendo estupideces que ese horrible silencio.

-¿Y que hiciste hoy?- preguntó Camus, a manera de sacar un poco de plática de su prima.

-No es tu problema- respondió Camille fríamente- ya sé que mamá te encargó que me espíes...-

-Mi tía Héléne no me encargó que te espíe- dijo Camus con igual frialdad- estaba tratando de tener una conversación civilizada contigo...-

Camille suspiró. Tenía que darse por vencida...solo por esta vez.

-Meggan y Daggianna me enseñaron el lugar...-

-Veo que por fin conociste una persona a quien no has mandado a freír espárragos a los cinco minutos de haberla conocido...-

-No todos aquí son tan desagradables como tú- dijo Camille. Camus no siguió y bajó la vista hacia su propia comida. Ambos terminaron de cenar en silencio, no valía la pena seguir hablando porque volverían a discutir.

Camus se levantó, tomó un candelabro y acompañó a Camille hasta su habitación, a pesar de que ella había insistido que conocía el camino.

-Si necesitas algo estaré ahí- dijo Camus, señalando su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-Gracias- murmuró Camille entre dientes, pero no entró, sino salió a pasear un rato.

Camille se paseó por la casa de Acuario. Era grande, pero muy sencilla. Estaba impresionada por la arquitectura de ésta.

Minutos después, escuchó ruidos en la salida de la casa, y se dirigió hacia ese sitio. Vio a una niña sentada en el primer escalón de la escalera que daba hacia la casa de Piscis. Tenía más o menos la edad de Kiki, el aprendiz de Mu. Sus cabellos color castaño llegaban a sus hombros y, tenía un vestido blanco con algunas rosas rojas en los bordes del mismo, así como unas sandalias color marrón. Lloraba con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Camille se acercó.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?-

-Nada-

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Camille- ¿qué te pasa?-

La niña levantó su cara de entre los brazos, y limpió sus ojos rojizos con el dorso de su mano. Tenía varios arañazos en uno de sus brazos.

-Mi... mi maestro me regañó por llegar tarde...y me castigó- respondió ella.

Camille suspiró y sonrió. Se sentó junto a la niña.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Camus también me regañó por llegar tarde-

Arika sonrió también.

-Eres bonita, pero no eres una amazona- dijo ella- ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo Camille, ¿y tu?-

-Arika-

-Ya no llores, Arika- dijo Camile. Luego, desvió su atención a los arañazos- ¿cómo te hiciste eso?-

-Me corté con las rosas de mi maestro- dijo Arika- estaba enojada y no vi por donde caminaba...-

-Entiendo- dijo Camille- mejor vuelve a tu casa, o tu maestro se va a preocupar...- Arika puso una cara que decía 'por mí que se preocupe', pero Camille continuó- y solo vas a lograr que se enoje y te castigue más-

La pequeña asintió y se levantó.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Camille- dijo Arika.

-Lo mismo dijo-

La niña volvió a su casa, y Camille entró a su habitación, meditando sobre lo que acababa de decir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¡Meggan! ¡Daggianna!- exclamó Marín al verlas llegar.

-¿Marín? ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Meggan- tú nunca saludas...-

-¿Qué sucede, Marín?- preguntó Daggianna, ignorando el comentario de su amiga.

-Shaina desapareció- dijo Marín- no ha vuelto y ya me preocupé... de hecho, creí que ustedes también habían desaparecido...-

-¿A dónde fue?-preguntó Meggan.

-A hacer su ronda- dijo Marín- pero hace dos horas que debió volver...-

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Daggianna.

-Sí- dijo Marín- ustedes quédense a cargo mientras yo voy a buscarla-

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambas.

Marín sonrió. Se colocó la máscara y salió. Vagó por todo el recinto, pero no pudo encontrar ni rastro de Shaina. De pronto, sintió un cosmo extraño en el bosque, muy parecido al de Shaina, y se encaminó hacia ese sitio.

-¿Hola?- dijo en voz alta, sintiendo que se acercaba al origen del cosmo- ¿hay alguien aquí?-

No hubo respuesta. Unos pasos más adelante, Marín escuchó el sonido de una rama quebrándose.

-Shaina, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Marín, acercándose un poco más.

De pronto, Marín sintió un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y cayó al suelo. Dos pares de brazos la sujetaron con fuerza. Otro le arrancó la máscara y apretó un paño humedecido en su rostro. No pudo reaccionar y perdió la conciencia.

-Kateri, ¿es ella?- dijo una chica morena. Kateri sacudió la cabeza- no importa, ¿verdad, Aletia?-

-Así es, Amira- dijo la chica llamada Aletia, volteando a Marín con un pie- aún así, es perfecta para lo que el señor nos ha ordenado...¿qué te pasa, Kateri?-

-Nada- dijo ésta- terminemos con esto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

CHICOS NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL DÍA 15 T-T NO POR MI SINO PORQUE NO ME DEJAN

ASÍ QUE NO SE DESESPEREN!!!!

Ryu Mari: lo intentaré, porque la historia ya está escrita y no puedo cambiarla mucho

Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina: ¡¡este fic es de ustedes!! Gracias por sus reviews, y espero que les esté gustando... trataré de actualizar lo más rápido, pero ya entré a la escuela así que ténganme paciencia.

Remsie: aún no, pero pronto se va a enterar... más pronto de lo que crees... gracias por tu review.

Shadir: sí, en él me inspiro para hacer a Milo... gracias por tu review...


	5. C5: Una Explicación

CAPITULO 5: UNA EXPLICACIÓN

GIUDECCA, REINO DE HADES

En el Inframundo, Hades llamó a todos los espectros a una reunión general en Giudecca. Sycke Silverhell, quien acababa de volver del Santuario, trató de llegar hasta Giudecca desapercibida, pero por más que lo intentó no funcionó, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se encontró cara a cara con su maestro Radamanthys.

-¡Silver! ¿Dónde demonios has estado?- dijo Radamanthys.

-Maestro, yo...-

-Basta de tonterías- la interrumpió él- ¿porqué llegaste tarde otra vez? Y precisamente ahora que vino una de las cuatro guardianas del fuego...-

Radamanthys la había tomado de un brazo y literalmente la arrastró hacia la puerta de la sala principal donde estaban Hades y su esposa.

-¿Una que?- preguntó Silver, mientras corría para no ser arrastrada por su maestro.

-Una de las guardianas del templo del fuego- dijo Radamanthys.

-¿Y a que viene?- preguntó Silver.

-Aún no lo sé- dijo Radamanthys- pero todos debemos estar ahí, vamos...-

Ambos entraron a la sala del trono. Ahí estaba Hades, a quien Atena había perdonado porque la reina Perséfone, la esposa de Hades, estuvo insistiendo. Perséfone estaba sentada a la derecha de Hades. A la izquierda, estaba Pandora.

La recién llegada era una mujer joven, de cabello color morado oscuro, casi azul, y ojos rojos como si fueran dos flamas.

-Soy Tania, del Fuego del Oeste- dijo la chica.

-¿Y a que has venido?- preguntó Hades.

-Señor, hace una semana fuimos atacados- dijo Tania- por un grupo de amazonas, y se llevaron a la princesa Lavinia-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Hades, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Perséfone hizo una exclamación de sorpresa, y Pandora se llevó las manos a la boca, preocupada.

-Así fue, señor- dijo Tania- hace una semana el templo fue atacado por varias mujeres guerreras, todas muy poderosas. La señora Alicia no estaba, así que las cuatro guardianas principales salimos a ver que sucedía, pero era una distracción para llevársela....-

-No puedo creerlo- murmuró Hades.

-Maestro- dijo Silver en voz baja- ¿de quien rayos están hablando?-

-De una chica, la princesa Lavinia- dijo Radamanthys- es la encarnación de la diosa del Fuego...-

-Lavinia...Lavinia... ¿Por qué ese nombre me suena?- dijo Silver, pensando en voz alta. Radamanthys no sonrió, solo se inclinó un poco.

-No sé si lo recuerdas- dijo Radamanthys- pero era una chica pelirroja que vivió aquí hasta el año pasado, cuando apenas planeábamos atacar a Atena...-

Silver forzó su memoria unos segundos.

-Creo que ya- dijo Silver- pelirroja, y de ojos una piedrota roja...-

-Esa misma-

En ese momento, Silver comenzó a recordar lo que sus amigas del Santuario de Atena le habían dicho: una chica pelirroja, con una joya roja extraña, que llegó siendo perseguida por un monstruo.

-Mi señor Hades- dijo Silver de pronto, inclinándose- creo saber donde se encuentra la princesa-

-Ven, pequeña- dijo Hades. Silver se acercó- ¿dónde crees que está?-

-En el Santuario de Atena, señor- dijo Silver, y le relató la conversación que tuvo con Umi y Arika. Hades, Perséfone y Pandora la escucharon con atención, pero Tania parecía molesta.

-Por favor- dijo Tania, cruzando los brazos- ¿cómo puedes creerles semejante historia? De seguro ellas fueron las que la secuestraron en primer lugar...-

Silver frunció el entrecejo. A pesar que no le agradaba mucho Atena, Silver sabía que los caballeros y las amazonas no pudieron haber hecho tal cosa. Hades levantó una mano.

-Tania, yo creo que Silver tiene razón- dijo Hades. Silver se inclinó- Silver, tengo una misión para ti...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

RECINTO DE LAS AMAZONAS

Amanecía, y Marín aún no había vuelto. Meggan y Daggianna estaban preocupadas.

-No creo que haya problema- decían las otras amazonas- son de las más fuertes y saben cuidarse solas...-

-Además- dijo otra- el Santuario es grande, tal vez Marín aún no la encuentra....-

Pero ninguna de las dos se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Meggan- ¿vamos a buscarla, o avisamos a los caballeros dorados?-

-Yo voto por la segunda- dijo Daggianna- esto no me gusta nada, y no quiero problemas, menos desaparecer como Marín-

Y ambas se dirigieron hacia las Doce Casas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esa mañana, las cosas entre Camus y Camille se pusieron tensas, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir hasta tarde, y Camus fue a despertarla temprano para almorzar. No se hablaron durante todo el desayuno más que para decir 'buen provecho' y 'gracias'.

Fastidiada de Camus, Camille salió de la casa de Acuario lo más pronto posible. Pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ir al recinto a buscar a Meggan. Se asusustó mucho en la casa de Cáncer, así que la pasó lo más rápido posible. Cuando iba pasando ya por la casa de Géminis chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo. Camille vio a una chica un par de años mayor que ella, pelirroja y de ojos azules.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la chica.

-No, fue mi culpa- dijo Camille, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla- no me fijé por donde iba...-

-Vaya, creí que todas las mujeres del Santuario usaban máscara...-

-Yo no soy de aquí- dijo Camille fríamente- vengo de visita-

-Pues, yo también... bueno, más o menos- se corrigió la pelirroja- me llamo Lavinia-

-Yo me llamo Camille- dijo, mirando a su alrededor- hace calor aquí...-

-¿En serio?- dijo Lavinia- que raro, yo sentí frío cuando llegaste...-

Camille se encogió de hombros, y notó las vendas en los brazos de Lavinia.

-¿Qué te hiciste?-

-Larga historia- dijo Lavinia. En ese momento llegó Kanon.

-¿Estás bien, Lavinia?- preguntó. Ella asintió- ¿Quién es ella?-

-Soy Camille, la prima de Camus- dijo- ¿no me recuerdas?- Kanon alzó una ceja- sí, estabas con unos hermanos, y tu novia es una chica morena...-

-¿Kateri?- dijo Kanon- creo que me confundes con mi hermano gemelo, Saga. Kateri es su novia-

-Bueno, eso- dijo Camille cruzando los brazos.

-Así que tú eres la prima de Camus- dijo Kanon- mucho gusto, soy Kanon, y comparto con mi hermano gemelo Saga la armadura de Géminis...-

-Me llamo Camille-

-Es un gusto conocerte, Camille- dijo Kanon- espero que no seas tan... bueno, como tu primo-

-Ni soñarlo- dijo Camille- hasta luego- agregó saliendo de ahí. Kanon rió por lo bajo. No sabía lo mucho que se parecía a Camus, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Silver llegó al Santuario de Atena. Suspiró. No le había gustado la misión que su señor Hades le había mandado.

-Hola, Silver- dijo Umi Yagami al verla llegar.

-Hola, Umi- dijo Silver- ¿y Arika?-

-Castigada- dijo Umi- Afrodita se enojó con ella porque llegó tarde anoche y la castigó...-

-Pobre- dijo Silver- hablaré con Afrodita en un rato-

-Es extraño verte dos días seguidos, Silver- dijo Umi- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Trabajo- dijo Silver, recordando a lo que había ido- tengo un mensaje de mi señor para Atena...-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Es secreto...-

-¿Sobre qué? repitió Umi. Silver alzó una ceja.

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Milo, porque ya se te está pegando lo curioso- dijo Silver- está bien, te contaré, pero después de que hable con Atena, porque es muy urgente...-

-Perfecto-

-Bueno, vamos- dijo Silver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE ARIES

-¡Amazonas en las Doce Casas!- gritó Kiki.

-No de nuevo...- dijo Meggan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Kiki, es importante- dijo Daggianna- es urgente... tenemos que hablar con Mu o con algún caballero dorado-

A pesar de que Kiki gozaba fastidiando a las amazonas (sobre todo a Meggan, en venganza por haberlo atrapado), el chico notó el tono de preocupación en la voz de la amazona y desapareció, apareciendo segundos después con Mu.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Shaina y Marín desaparecieron anoche- dijo Daggianna. Mu la miró.

-Explícame como pasó...-

Entre Meggan y Daggianna le explicaron lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Con su cosmo, Mu llamó a Aioria, quien llegó minutos después. Camille también llegó y alcanzó a escuchar una muy pequeña parte de la conversación.

-¿Dices que Marín salió a buscar a Shaina, pero ninguna de las dos regresó?- preguntó Aioria. Las dos amazonas asintieron. Aioria y Mu se miraron entre sí.

-¿Porqué están todos tan preocupados?- preguntó Camille a Meggan en voz baja, sin entender- pudieron haberse ido o algo...-

-Aunque son dos de las amazonas de mayor rango en el Santuario, ellas nunca llegan tarde ni se van sin avisar- dijo Meggan- algo malo debió haberles pasado...-

-Iré a buscarla- dijo Aioria.

-Yo avisaré a los demás caballeros dorados- dijo Mu- y ustedes, avisen a las otras amazonas y tengan cuidado...-

-Lo tendremos- dijo Meggan.

Pero los ojos de Mu se posaron en la máscara de Daggianna. Ella asintió, y siguió a Meggan y a Camille escaleras abajo, rumbo al recinto de las amazonas. Mu las miró alejarse, aunque no por mucho tiempo, porque Silver llegó.

-Buenos días, señor Mu- dijo Silver.

-Buenos días, Silver- sonrió Mu- si buscas a Umi ya se fue, y si buscas a Arika, pierdes tu tiempo porque está castigada...-

-Lo sé- dijo Silver- pero vengo a hablar con Atena, de parte de mi señor Hades...-

-Ya veo- dijo Mu- ¡Kiki!-

A diferencia de las amazonas, Silver se llevaba muy bien con Kiki, y él la adoraba, a pesar de que ella quería hacerlo un pequeño espectro de Hades, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Mu. El niño pelirrojo se lanzó a abrazar a Silver por la cintura, haciendo que casi se le caiga la sombrilla.

-Kiki, ¿puedes acompañar a Silver con Atena?- dijo Mu.

-Sí, señor Mu- dijo Kiki sonriendo- será un placer-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Después del incidente con Camille, Kanon había llevado a Lavinia con Saori, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor. Tal vez con la ayuda de Shion la chica recordaría algo. Además, se acercaba la hora de comer. Después de un rato llegó Kiki.

-Saori, tienes una visita-

-Que pase- dijo Saori. Silver entró- ¿Silver?-

Silver estaba ligeramente molesta. Sus ojos pasaron de Saori a Shion, quien le sonrió. Luego a Kanon y finalmente a Lavinia. Silver la reconoció de inmediato.

-Princesa Lavinia- dijo Silver, inclinándose ligeramente.

-¿Silver?- preguntó Lavinia- que gusto verte-

-¿Ustedes dos se conocen?- dijo Kanon sin entender.

-Pues...sí- dijo Lavinia- cuando las únicas mujeres que viven en el Inframundo son la reina Perséfone, la señora Pandora y Silver, es difícil no conocerlas...-

-A lo que me refiero- dijo Kanon- ¿has estado en el Inframundo?-

-Atena- dijo Silver antes de que Lavinia contestara- es indispensable que hable con usted antes de que se diga otra palabra... es un asunto muy urgente...-

Saori asintió, y mandó salir a todos.

-Atena- dijo Silver una vez que se quedaron a solas- mi señor Hades me ha enviado, porque ayer nos visitó una de las cuatro guardianas del fuego...-

-¿Guardianas del fuego?- preguntó Saori.

-Sí- dijo ella- en el templo del Fuego, en Esparta, viven las cuatro sacerdotisas guardianas del Fuego, y la quinta es la sacerdotisa principal-

Saori asintió y Silver continuó.

-Hace más de una semana, la princesa Lavinia fue secuestrada de ese templo, donde solía vivir, por un ejército de mujeres- dijo Silver- ellas cuatro sospechan de los únicos tres dioses que tienen mujeres a su servicio: Apolo, Artemisa y usted. Sin embargo, sabemos muy bien que las amazonas usan máscara-

-Pero, ¿quién es Lavinia?- preguntó Saori- ¿porqué todos tienen tanto interés en ella?-

Silver suspiró.

-Lavinia es la reencarnación de Vesta, la diosa del Fuego, una de las hermanas de mi señor- dijo Silver- aunque ella aún no lo sabe, y no debe saberlo por indicación de la sacerdotisa mayor...-

-¿Y eso porqué?- preguntó Saori.

-Mi señor dijo que es peligroso que despierte su esencia divina...-

Saori la miró sorprendida.

-¿Y porqué estuvo en el Inframundo?- preguntó.

-Hace diez años alguien atacó el templo del Fuego y trató de robar a la princesa Lavinia cuando era una niña- dijo Silver- Alicia, la sacerdotisa principal, le pidió ayuda a mi señor. Ella vivió en el Inframundo hasta el año pasado-

-Ya veo- dijo Saori- ¿y que quiere tu señor que haga?-

-Mi señor me ordenó decirle que mañana enviará a los tres jueces por ella- dijo Silver- la llevarán al Inframundo hasta que se resuelva el problema. También me ordenó pedirle que la proteja hasta el día de mañana-

-Así se hará- dijo Saori- dile a Hades que puede mandar por ella, y que su identidad se mantendrá en secreto...-

-Gracias, en nombre de mi señor- dijo Silver, y salió.

-Shion- dijo Saori- dile a Kanon que venga-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO, ORILLAS DEL BOSQUE

-Te dije que ibas a enfermarte- dijo Aioros, abrazando tiernamente a su novia.

-No me lo reproches- dijo Ariadna caminando, pero apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Aioros- tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza...-

-Deberías descansar- dijo Aioros- o ese resfriado se va a poner peor...-

-Lo sé- dijo ella, suspirando. Vio algo en el bosque. Unos ojos rojos. Parpadeó. Ya era la segunda vez que los veía. Iba a decírselo a Aioros cuando llegó Aioria.

-¡Aioros!- dijo en voz alta. Su voz sonaba al mismo tiempo molesta y preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Aioros con seriedad, soltando a Ariadna.

-Marín desapareció anoche-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Ariadna, preocupada- ¿cómo sucedió?-

Aioria suspiró.

-Meggan y Daggiana dijeron que salió a buscar a Shaina porque no había vuelto- dijo Aioria- pero ninguna de las dos regresó-

-Dioses, ¿qué habrá pasado con ellas?- preguntó Ariadna preocupada- ellas dos no suelen desaparecer así nada más...-

-Vamos a buscarla- dijo Aioros, pues conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabía que estaría muy preocupado.

Ariadna desvió su vista de nuevo al bosque. En ese momento, sintió muy ligeramente un cosmo malvado. Aioros y Aioria no lo notaron, porque estaban distraídos haciendo planes para buscar a las dos amazonas extraviadas. Entonces lo vio: una sombra, al parecer de una mujer, corriendo en el bosque, y refugiándose tras un árbol. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esa silueta no pertenecía a ninguna amazona.

-Ariadna, tú ve...-Aioros se volvió a su novia y notó su sorpresa- ¿qué pasa?-

-Creo que vi algo- dijo ella- escucha, el otro día, en el bo... auch...-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Algo me picó- dijo ella, abrazando su propia mano y cerrando los ojos- me duele...-

Una espina delgada y alargada se había clavado en el dorso de su mano. Aioros se la quitó y la dejó caer. Luego frotó un poco el área con su pulgar para disminuir el dolor.

-¿Qué nos decías?- preguntó Aioria.

-Que...yo...vi...- pero comenzó a sentirse muy somnolienta. Unos segundos después perdió la conciencia, dejándose caer hacia delante, donde Aioros la atrapó.

-¿Qué demo...?- murmuró Aioros, mientras Aioria miraba hacia todas direcciones. No había nadie- ¿qué le sucedió?-

-Un veneno para dormir-dijo Aioria, levantando la espina que Aioros había dejado caer y mostrándosela- tal vez lanzado por una cerbatana... algo muy extraño está sucediendo-

-Lo sé- dijo Aioros, levantando delicadamente a la amazona- mejor volvamos a las Doce Casas, esto no me gusta para nada...-

Los dos caballeros se fueron de ese sitio. Mientras tanto, tres mujeres se asomaron de entre los árboles del bosque.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste, Aletia?- dijo una.

-Esa chica te vio, Kateri, y estuvo a punto de decirle a los caballeros- respondió- no hay problema, no despertará en un buen rato...-

-En serio, ¿de que lado estás, Kateri?- dijo la otra, cuyo rostro estaba parcialmente oculto por la sombra de un árbol, solo se notaba uno de sus ojos azules.

-Una cosa es obedecer las órdenes del amo- respondió Kateri- pero él nunca ordenó lastimar a los caballeros o las amazonas...-

-Como sea- dijo la chica llamada Aletia- se acerca la hora. Kateri, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-

Kateri tomó aire, lo dejó salir y asintió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Atalanta: gracias!!! T-T creí que me habían olvidado (sniff, sniff) jeje no se crean. Lo siento, pero hoy pude actualizar. Espero que Kasu y Shaina sean liberadas de sus castigos... jeje, a mi Afrodita me castigó jejeje en fin, gracias por sus reviews, y me alegro que les haya gustado... tmb les mando muchos saludos!

Ady: claro que habrá romance... rete harto romance (uuuuy... ya me salió lo naco...) gracias por tu review

Ryu Mari: ya te dije, haré lo que pueda... jeje gracias por escribir...

Swan-chan: ya está escrito todo, solo falta teclearlo y corregirlo... gracias por tu review...

Cristal-dono: gracias!

Remsie: ya verás lo que pasará, más pronto de lo que crees... gracias por tu review

Shadir: sip, me confundiste con una excelente escritora (sip, hablo de GR). Yo apoyo totalmente la pareja AioriaxMarín... gracias por tu review.

Silverhell: no te preocupes, pequeña! La que se la baña es Umi que ni sus luces...pero bueno, me dio su review vía msn... gracias por escribir

Atalanta, Kasu: actualicen!!

Shaina: diviértete mucho el la 'bella Italia'

A todos: disculpen la tardanza, gracias por leer, y envíen reviews!!

Abby L. / Nona


	6. C6: Ultimo Día Normal

CAPITULO 6: ULTIMO DIA NORMAL

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

RECINTO DE LAS AMAZONAS

Daggianna y Meggan avisaron al resto de las amazonas lo que había pasado con Marín y Shaina, recomendándoles que no salgan solas del recinto sin avisar y sin compañía.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, las dos amazonas salieron un rato del recinto hacia los jardines, acompañadas de Camille, pero Daggianna y aún la extrovertida Meggan estaban muy silenciosas.

-¿Siguen preocupadas por Marín?- preguntó Camille.

-Es solo que...- dijo Meggan- un monstruo dentro del Santuario una noche. La noche siguiente, Shaina y Marín desaparecen, y luego...-

-¿...qué pasará esta noche?- completó Daggianna.

-No deberían andar solas- dijo una voz masculina detrás de ellas.

-¡Aioria!- exclamó Meggan al ver al caballero de Leo, acompañado de un caballero que las dos amazonas no conocían, de cabellos y ojos azules. Meggan estuvo a punto de preguntar si encontraron a Marín, pero la mirada preocupada del caballero no había cambiado para nada, y no fue necesario.

-Chicas, él es Milo, caballero dorado de Escorpión- dijo Aioria- también está ayudándonos a buscar a Marín y a Shaina-

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Daggianna.

-Aún no las encontramos- dijo Aioria- ya buscamos en todas partes, incluyendo el bosque, y no encontramos nada...-

-Pero de algo estamos seguros- dijo Milo- no están en el Santuario...-

Los ojos de Milo se posaron en la chica francesa, como apenas notando su presencia. Ella le devolvió una mirada fría. Pero Milo no estaba de humor para hacer bromas tontas con las chicas. También estaba preocupado por Marín y, más que nada, por su amigo.

-No deberían estar ustedes solas, en este momento el Santuario no es seguro- dijo Aioria, y se volvió hacia Milo- quédate con ellas...-

-¿Qué?- dijo Milo- ¿yo porqué?-

-Porque no deben estar solas- dijo Aioria- espera aquí con ellas mientras mando a otro caballero...- y se fue.

A Milo no le hizo ninguna gracia quedarse a cuidar a Camille. Y a ella menos, pero menos le gustó que el caballero que Aioria les envió fuera ni más ni menos que su 'querido' primo Camus.

-Oye, Camille- dijo Milo. Camille lo miró fríamente de nuevo, como para demostrar que lo estaba escuchando- quiero que sepas que...que lamento haberte molestado... me comporté como un tonto...-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- interrumpió Camille. Meggan y Daggianna rieron por lo bajo al escuchar esto.

-Oye- dijo Milo- estoy tratando de disculparme y tu...-

-Acepto tu disculpa- dijo Camille.

Milo suspiró. Sí que era una chica difícil a quien llegarle, aunque tenía que admitir que esa mirada fría le gustaba mucho. 'No' pensó 'quítate esa idea, la chica me quiere, pero tres metros bajo tierra y con una lápida encima'.

Milo levantó la vista. Vio que Camus estaba sentado en una roca, mirando hacia la dirección contraria. Notó que su compañero tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Daggianna tomaba pequeñas piedras y las lanzaba contra los árboles del bosque, mientras Meggan se entretenía pasando sus dedos por las pequeñas flores. Milo suspiró y se volvió a Camille de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo es?-

-¿Cómo es qué?- preguntó ella.

-Francia-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Camille, alzando una ceja, ya que no se esperaba una pregunta así, mucho menos de parte de Milo.

-Mmm, curiosidad- dijo Milo. Camille suspiró. No sabía por donde empezar.

-Es grande, fría, y todos hablan francés...-

Milo y las otras dos amazonas se echaron a reír con ganas. Camus se volteó hacia otro lado, pero Camille estaba segura de que estaba riendo, y no pudo evitar sonreír ella también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE PISCIS

Al pasar por la casa de Piscis para salir del Santuario, Silver llegó a ver a Afrodita.

-Hola, Silver- dijo Afrodita sonriendo- ¿cómo estás? Sé que fuiste la responsable de que Arika llegara tarde ayer...-

-Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señor Afrodita, no fue mi intención- dijo Silver- y le pido que le levante el castigo a Arika, porque como usted dijo yo soy la responsable-

-Eso es imposible- dijo Afrodita, aparentando un poco de severidad- Arika debe cumplir su castigo...-

-¿Aunque no haya tenido la culpa?-

-La tuvo- dijo Afrodita- al olvidar su entrenamiento...- Afrodita vio la cara de Silver y sonrió. No podía negarle nada- está bien, pero no me mires así... no estará castigada, pero entrenará esta tarde-

-Gracias- sonrió Silver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ATENA

Kanon terminó sorprendido de escuchar la narración de Saori.

-¿Es una diosa?-

-Sí, Kanon- dijo Saori- y Hades me mandó decir que aún no debe conocer su identidad, porque puede despertar su esencia divina, y esa aún no la puede controlar...-

-De acuerdo- dijo Kanon- lo mantendré en secreto...-

-Gracias, Kanon- dijo Saori.

Kanon se inclinó y salió. En la puerta se encontró a Lavinia, esperándola sonriente. Él no estaba tan feliz. Ya le había tomado cariño a la chica, como para darse cuenta de pronto que era una diosa y que sería llevada con Hades a la mañana siguiente. Lavinia lo notó.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Nada- dijo Kanon- mañana Hades mandará por ti...-

En ese momento llegó Aioria.

-Kanon, ha ocurrido algo malo-

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó éste.

-Shaina y Marín desaparecieron anoche- dijo Aioria- no están en ninguna parte en este Santuario...-

-Qué extraño- dijo Kanon, meditando eso.

-¿Marín?- dijo Lavinia, preocupada. Recordaba muy bien a la chica que la había ayudado hacía dos noches.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo Aioria- alguien atacó a Ariadna con un dardo somnífero...-

-¿Quién es Ariadna?- preguntó Lavinia.

-La novia de mi hermano- dijo Aioria.

-Y la que fue la maestra de Marín...- agregó Kanon.

-Debo avisarle a Atena- dijo Aioria. Tenía un tono melancólico en su voz. Kanon se llevó la mano a la frente. Se había olvidado. Aioria estaría muy preocupado por Marín, pero no dijo nada, y decidió volver a la casa de Géminis junto con Lavinia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE ESCORPION

-¿Y bien?- dijo Umi.

-¿Recuerdas la chica de la que me hablaron ayer?- dijo Silver- mi señor va a enviar por ella mañana...-

-¿Y eso porqué?-

-No puedo decirlo- dijo Silver- pero algún día lo entenderás...-

Umi comprendió por el tono de voz de su amiga que no iba a escuchar ni una palabra más de ella, no importa cuanto moleste o grite, así que no siguió insistiendo. Si Silver fuera Milo, aún habría esperanza de que se hartara y soltara la sopa, pero con la joven espectro era muy diferente.

-Como sea- dijo Umi- ¿y Arika?-

-Afrodita levantó su castigo-

-Genial- dijo Umi- iré a verla...-

-Y yo debo irme para que mi señor no se impaciente...-

-Me saludas a tu señor- dijo Umi.

-Claro- respondió Silver.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

El estómago de Milo dio un rugido nada discreto, que hizo que los demás presentes rieran.

-Es hora de comer- dijo Milo.

-Me muero de hambre- dijo Meggan, sosteniendo una diminuta flor que acababa de recoger, la cual le cabía casi en la uña de su pulgar.

-No entiendo porque cortas esas flores, Meggan- dijo Camille- de todos modos se marchitarán...-

-Eso es lo malo- dijo Meggan- pero me gustan estas flores...-

-¿Cuál es el punto?- dijo Daggianna, quien había extendido su paño sobre la hierva y se había sentado sobre él- si las rosas del caballero de Piscis son más lindas...-

Meggan suspiró.

-Si todas las flores fueran como las rosas de Afrodita, este lindo paisaje sería un campo lleno de espinas.- dijo Meggan- en cambio, cada una de estas flores parece insignificante, pero es necesaria...-

-¿Me permites?- le dijo Camus. Meggan le entregó la diminuta flor. Camus la congeló entre sus manos, formando un pequeño cilindro de hielo con la flor dentro- toma, no se derretirá...-

-Gracias...- murmuró Meggan sorprendida.

-Espera, Camus, le falta algo- dijo Milo. Con su aguja escarlata, hizo un pequeño agujero para permitir colgar el pequeño cilindro como si fuera un dije.

-Gracias, chicos- repitió Meggan. Gracias a los dioses traía puesta su máscara, porque ya sentía sus mejillas calientes. La amazona fue salvada de esa situación por nuevos ruidos provenientes del estómago de Milo.

-¿Y si vamos a comer con Aldebarán?- preguntó Milo- él siempre prepara comida deliciosa, y en cantidad suficiente para alimentar a un ejército. Yo creo que estará encantado de recibirnos a todos...-

Las amazonas y Camille apoyaron la idea porque tenían mucha hambre, así que las tres chicas y los dos caballeros se dirigieron hacia las Doce Casas. Al irse, Daggianna no se dio cuenta de que había dejado su paño en ese lugar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE SAGITARIO

Aioros había depositado a su amada Ariadna en su propia cama. La amazona seguía profundamente dormida. El caballero le quitó la máscara, ya que conocía muy bien su bello rostro desde hacía muchos años.

-Aioros, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Shura, llegando, aunque desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, respetuoso de la amazona.

Brevemente, Aioros le contó lo que había pasado hacía un rato junto al bosque.

-Algo raro está ocurriendo, Shura- dijo Aioros- tenemos que estar alertas...-

-Aioros- dijo Shura- hay que avisar a los demás... sobre todo a Kanon... no debe descuidar a la chica ni un minuto...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Aioros, y volvió su mirada a la chica que dormía sobre su cama- veamos... Shaina desapareció haciendo su ronda, y Marín fue a buscarla y no volvió...-

-Exacto- dijo Shura.

-Y también atacaron a Ariadna- continuó Aioros.

-Eso quiere decir- dijo Shura- que las que están en peligro son las amazonas...-

-Exactamente- dijo Aioros.

-¿Y como está ella?- preguntó Shura.

-Tiene fiebre- dijo Aioros, poniendo el dorso de su mano en la frente de Ariadna. Frunció el entrecejo- veré que los que hicieron esto paguen... y lo pagarán muy caro...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Así que Alicia mandó pedir ayuda a los dioses- dijo el hombre rubio- pero no hay problema... la princesa está en el Santuario de Atena...-

-¿Y que piensa hacer con ella?- dijo una chica de cabellos color anaranjado y de penetrantes ojos rojos.

-¿Y tú que crees, Fania?- dijo el hombre rubio- traerla aquí y llevar a cabo mis planes...-

-Debería hacerlo rápido- dijo Fania- Tania ya le avisó a Hades, y éste mandará a sus jueces al Santuario de Atena mañana...-

-La princesa Lavinia estará aquí antes del amanecer de mañana- dijo el hombre rubio- ya he mandado a tres de las trece, y tengo dos nuevas aliadas...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

CASA DE ARIES

Camille y Meggan llegaron directamente a la casa de Tauro con Milo y Camus. Daggianna, por su parte, se quedó en la casa de Aries con Mu. Al parecer, el caballero había regañado a Kiki, porque este dejó de molestarla.

-Mu, ¿porqué estás tan preocupado?- preguntó Daggianna, observando al caballero.

-Algo malo está sucediendo- dijo Mu- hace un rato, Aioros trajo a su novia. Parece que la durmieron con un dardo envenenado...-

-Lo sé- dijo Daggianna, sentándose en el primer escalón de la casa de Aries- algo raro pasa... hasta se siente en el aire...-

-Sí, yo también lo he sentido- dijo Mu, sentándose junto a ella- algo está a punto de ocurrir...-

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

-Maldición- dijo Daggianna de pronto.

-¿Que ocurre?-

-Olvidé mi paño cerca del bosque- dijo ella, levantándose- iré por él...-

-Está bien- dijo Mu- ten cuidado...-

-Lo tendré- dijo Daggianna, corriendo hacia el sito donde había estado esa tarde.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE TAURO

-Coman más, vamos, coman- decía Aldebarán, sirviendo más y más platillos.

Milo comía con rapidez, como si fuera su última cena, mientras que Camus y Camille lo hacían con cuidado y delicadeza, y Meggan solo observaba, ya que no podía quitarse su odiosa máscara delante de los hombres.

-Creí que te morías de hambre, Meg- dijo Camille. Su comentario no fue muy inocente, pero le agradaba molestar a su nueva amiga un poco.

-Sabes bien porqué no puedo comer ahora- dijo Meggan.

-Esa tonta regla de las amazonas me parece absurda- dijo Camille.

-No cuestiones las reglas de las amazonas, Camille- dijo Camus- si Meggan no quiere ser vista...-

-Ya no me sermonees, Camus- interrumpió Camille.

-Camille tiene razón- dijo Milo- yo tampoco le veo el caso a las máscaras-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Aldebarán, tocando con cariño la mejilla de Camille, como si se tratara de un enorme abuelo mimando a su nieta favorita- las chicas, aunque peleen, son lindas. No deberían esconder eso...-

-Opino igual- dijo Milo.

-En ese caso- dijo Camus- ¿se puede saber porqué hiciste tanto escándalo cuando Umi se negó a usar máscara también?-

-Eh, pues...- dijo Milo- bueno, ella fue la primera en hacer eso. Pero ella es la única...-

-Hizo bien- dijo Aldebarán- y no es la única. Arika tampoco la usa...-

-Por el mal ejemplo que le dio tu alumna, Milo- dijo Camus.

-Vaya que te has encariñado con la pequeña, Alde- dijo Milo, ignorando el comentario de Camus.

-¿Y quien no?- dijo Aldebarán- Umi y Arika son las consentidas del Santuario entero... excepto por sus maestros...-

-Ese fue un golpe bajo, Aldebarán- dijo Milo.

-Me convencieron- dijo ella- pero solo porque tengo mucha hambre...-

Meggan se quitó la máscara. Sonreía nerviosamente, y sus ojos claros brillaron. Milo casi se atragantó con la comida, y Camus apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Aldebarán, sonriendo y sirviendo más comida- me alegra mucho que vengan a comer conmigo-

Meggan comió con mucho apetito, y sus ojos vivaces no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno de los caballeros. Camille sonrió. Jamás había visto a su primo mirar a una mujer de esa manera antes. De Milo no era de sorprenderse, y Aldebarán parecía muy contento. A las chicas les agradó mucho Aldebarán. Camille, por su parte, comenzó a darse cuenta de que los caballeros, incluido Camus, no eran tan desagradables después de todo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Daggianna llegó a los límites del bosque, donde hacía un par de horas había estado con Camille, Meggan y los dos caballeros. Pero no encontró su paño donde lo había dejado.

-Demonios- murmuró para sí misma- no pudo haber desaparecido nada...- pero se interrumpió, al ver su paño colgado de la rama de un árbol.

Se acercó a él y después de ponerse de puntillas lo descolgó y se lo puso en la cintura.

-Listo- se dijo, pero algo llamó su atención. Un resplandor dorado que provenía de dentro del bosque. Intrigada, se adentró en éste, siguiendo el brillo dorado, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por una triada de sombras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Remsie: lo sé, pobre Kateri, y las cosas se pondrán aún pero para ella... en cuanto a Kanon, ya verás... la historia apenas va comenzando. Gracias por tu review!

Ryu Mari: me alegra que te haya gustado. Safiya aparecerá pero más adelante (no te impacientes) por lo pronto, su hermana mayor ya está participando, aunque no te des cuenta... gracias por tu review!

Elena: el león no será el único molesto, créeme... y ya sé, la suerte que le tocó a Kanon, pero ni hablar... gracias por escribir!

Ady: gracias! Aquí tienes otro capítulo más.

Atalanta, Kasu y Shaina: espero que les esté gustando. Alguna objeción, ya saben. Y ya pórtense bien para que puedan seguir leyendo y actualizar (me dejan intrigada y luego no actualizan, eso es ser cruel).

A todos: manden reviews!!!

Abby Lockhart


	7. C7: Fatality

CAPÍTULO 7: FATALITY

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Después de que Silver se fue del Santuario hacia el Inframundo, Umi fue a buscar a Arika en el lugar donde Afrodita solía llevarla a entrenar, un pequeño valle donde crecían flores de muchas especies diferentes. A estas horas ya se estaba poniendo el sol, y Afrodita seguía supervisando el entrenamiento de Arika. Y el caballero no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla ir pronto.

Umi se sentó. Conocía bien a Afrodita como para decir que esto iba para largo. Después de un rato alcanzó a ver a un chico de once años que observaba también el entrenamiento, escondido detrás de una roca, y sonrió al reconocerlo: era Rigel, el alumno de Kanon, que desde que llegó al Santuario se había convertido en la sombra de Arika. La chica iba a acercarse cuando llegó otro niño de la misma edad de Rigel.

-Ay, no- dijo Umi entre dientes- Diego no...-

Y a juzgar por las caras que pusieron Afrodita y Rigel, ellos tampoco estaban muy contentos de verlo.

Diego era quien competiría con Umi por la armadura de Escorpión, también el 'novio' de Arika, pero Afrodita era sumamente celoso de su pequeña alumna y no permitía que ningún niño se le acercara, excepto tal vez Rigel porque parecía obsesionado en cuidarla. Diego, en cambio, parecía disfrutar molestando a Afrodita y metiendo en problemas a Arika.

-Arika- dijo Afrodita- ¿qué significa esto?-

-Na...nada, maestro- dijo Arika, comprendiendo que estaba en problemas, porque su maestro le había prohibido terminantemente que vea a ese 'mocoso' en sus entrenamientos.

-Arika...- murmuró Afrodita en tono de decepción. Ese era precisamente el tono que Arika odiaba que usaran en ella, y era el botón de encendido para que la chica estallara.

-¡No me hables así!- gritó Arika, enfadada.

-¡Tú no me hables así, jovencita!- dijo Afrodita severamente, irguiéndose, como para demostrar su superioridad- me has desobedecido otra vez...-

-¿Y que piensas hacerme? ¿castigarme?- dijo Arika, aún roja de ira- hazlo, no me importa...-

-Te dije que no me hables así, Arika- dijo Afrodita cruzando los brazos- soy tu maestro y me debes respeto...-

-¡Te odio!- estalló Arika, y se fue. Diego rió por lo bajo, satisfecho de haber cumplido su misión de molestar a Afrodita, y se retiró también. Rigel siguió a Arika con la mirada, ligeramente entristecido, y Umi corrió tras ella.

Arika la ignoraba y caminaba cada vez más rápido, hasta llegar casi a trotar. Pero una niña de 10 años no era rival para Umi, quien era cuatro años mayor que ella. Umi la alcanzó fácilmente, tomándola de un brazo y obligándola a detenerse.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Arika.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- le dijo Umi.

-¡Suéltame!- volvió a gritar Arika, pero Umi no la soltó ni parecía dispuesta a ello.

-No hasta que me digas que demonios fue eso...-

-¡Qué me sueltes!-

-¡Qué me digas!-

-¡Lo odio!- gritó Arika- ¿por qué tengo que entrenar con él?-

-Arika...-

-¿Porqué tú puedes tener novio, salir con Shun y todo, y yo no?-

Umi puso los ojos en blanco.

-Arika, tienes diez años y yo catorce. Además, a Milo tampoco le agrada la idea de que salga con Shun- Arika cruzó los brazos, no muy convencida, y Umi frunció el entrecejo- de seguro fue el tontito de tu dizque novio gallina el que te metió esa idea en la cabeza. Arika, a tu maestro le preocupas, aunque...-

-A mí no me importa- dijo Arika- ahora suéltame-

Umi tenía verdaderas ganas de dar un buen golpe a su amiga para que entrara en razón, pero no lo hizo y la soltó. Arika se fue corriendo después de dirigirle a su amiga una mirada ofendida, tal vez por la alusión avícola que utilizó para describir a su novio. Umi pensó en seguirla, cuando vio a una amazona pasar a su lado, rozándole el hombro. Era...

-¡Marín!- exclamó Umi al verla-¿dónde has estado? -

Marín, sin embargo, la ignoró y se fue. Umi la siguió con la mirada, perpleja.

-¿Qué no había desaparecido?-murmuró en voz baja.

Umi parpadeó. Ya estaba ligeramente oscuro y Arika ya se había perdido de vista.

-Maldición- murmuró Umi entre dientes- detesto cuando se pone en ese plan, y me toca ser su niñera... solo espero que la niñita no haya entrado al bosque...-

Y se dirigió hacia la periferia del bosque, guiándose por el cosmo de su amiga.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Aburrido, Saga salió a los jardines del Santuario. La verdad había visto la cara de su hermano cuando llegó, y sospechó que algo andaba mal, así que prefirió dejarlo solo con la chica un rato. Tal vez así se arreglaría su problema, sea cual fuere. Además, nunca había sido muy bueno para consolar a la gente, no, Aioros era el experto en eso. Y para colmo, estaba preocupado por Kateri. No fuera a ser que ella también desapareciera como Shaina y Marín, sin ser amazona, ya que la chica entraba y salía del Santuario como si lo fuera.

Saga siguió caminando. A lo lejos vio a Milo y Camus que paseaban con Camille y Meggan por los jardines. Unos minutos después, sintió un cosmo conocido, pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía. Luego se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Saga- escuchó una voz femenina.

-¡Kateri!- exclamó Saga al verla- ¿qué haces...?-

-Vine a verte- dijo Kateri- ¿es un mal momento?-

-Más o menos- dijo Saga, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos- precisamente estaba pensando en ti... no deberías venir tu sola, el Santuario no es seguro en estos momentos...-

Kateri sonrió nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Saga, interpretando el nerviosismo de su novia como miedo, abrazándola- no dejaré que nada malo te suceda...-

Kateri tembló ligeramente, sorprendida por esto. Dentro de su corazón, se sentía culpable por lo que hacía. Pero por otro lado, no podía desobedecer a su amo. Al parecer, Saga se dio cuenta del conflicto de sentimientos, porque apretó un poco más su abrazo.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó.

-Nada, Saga...- murmuró Kateri.

-Sí te preocupa algo- dijo Saga- dime...-

-Si pudiera, te lo diría, Saga- dijo Kateri, comenzando a sentir la humedad de sus propias lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, mientras se encontraba en el cálido abrazo de Saga- por favor, ya no me preguntes...-

-Está bien...- dijo Saga, sorprendido por esto. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

En ese momento, alguien pasó junto a Saga y le rozó el hombro.

-¡Marín!- exclamó Saga, después de voltear y ver a la amazona.

-¿Qué pasa, Saga?- preguntó Kateri. Saga se volvió hacia ella.

-Marín había desaparecido del Santuario, tengo que averiguar que sucedió...-le dijo en voz baja -espérame aquí...-

Y el caballero corrió tras Marín. Con un suspiro, Kateri se limpió un poco los ojos con el dorso de su mano y se dirigió hacia las Doce Casas a cumplir sus órdenes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO, FUERA DEL RECINTO DE LAS AMAZONAS

Camille y Meggan habían pasado la tarde con Milo y Camus.

-Ya está oscureciendo- observó Camus- Meggan debería volver con las amazonas y nosotros hacia las Doce Casas-

-Tienes razón- dijo Milo- y también...- pero se interrumpió al escuchar un ruido, una explosión procedente de las Doce Casas.

-Esto no me gusta- dijo Camus.

-Ni a mí- dijo Milo- deberíamos ir a investigar...-

-Camille, quédate con Meggan y entren las dos al Recinto- dijo Camus- no tardamos...-

Los dos caballeros corrieron en dirección hacia las Doce Casas.

-¡Dioses! ¡Es cierto!- exclamó Meggan de pronto.

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Camille.

-De Daggianna- dijo Meggan- se quedó con Mu, pero cuando volvimos ya no estaba, ¿cierto?-

-Tienes razón- dijo Camille- pero tal vez volvió al...-

En ese momento se interrumpió, porque vio que una amazona se les acercó.

-¿Shaina?- dijo Meggan, muy sorprendida- pero si yo creí que tú habías...-

-¡No hay tiempo!- exclamó Shaina- necesito su ayuda. Algo malo le sucedió a Daggianna...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Camille.

-¿Dónde está?- dijo Meggan- ¿qué le pasó?-

-Por aquí- dijo Shaina- síganme...-

A Meggan le pareció algo extraña la actitud de Shaina. No, su tono de voz. Pero aún así, pensando en que le pudo pasar a Daggianna, la siguió junto con Camille.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

LAS DOCE CASAS, PIE DE LA ESCALERA

Kanon y Lavinia estaban al pie de la escalera que da hacia la casa de Aries. Kanon ya sabía que Hades iría por ella a la mañana siguiente, y ya se lo había comunicado, por ordenes de Saori.

-Así que Radamanthys y los otros vendrán mañana- dijo Lavinia, sonando algo decepcionada.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Kanon.

-Y que lo digas- dijo Lavinia- nadie jamás me había...- se interrumpió- pasé un tiempo muy agradable contigo...-

-Yo también- dijo Kanon.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-No quiero...- dijo Lavinia de pronto- no quiero volver con Hades...-

-Lavinia...- dijo Kanon- ahí estarás a salvo de...-

-¿Pero porqué?- dijo ella- ¿porqué todos están... interesados en mí? ¿qué tengo yo?-

Kanon suspiró.

-A veces, por el bien de los demás, tenemos que hacer cosas que no sabemos, o que no entendemos porqué...- dijo Kanon.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo ella- pero aún así no quiero...-

Kanon se percató de la presencia de una lágrima en su mejilla. La limpió con su dedo índice.

-Ya, no llores- le dijo en voz baja- cuando todo esté más tranquilo y pase el peligro podrás venir...-

-Kanon, yo...- murmuró ella.

-¿Sí?-

-Yo...-

Ambos cerraron los ojos, y sus rostros se iban acercando poco a poco. Pero los labios de los dos nunca hicieron contacto, porque ellos también escucharon la explosión, muy cerca de ahí, hacia la casa de Mu.

-¿Qué...?- comenzó Lavinia.

-Esto no me gusta- murmuró Kanon.

-¿Todo bien, Kanon?- preguntó Camus, llegando junto con Milo unos segundos después- ¿no escucharon algo extraño?-

-Escuchamos una explosión en la casa de Mu- dijo Kanon.

-Quédate con ella- dijo Milo- nosotros iremos a averiguar que fue lo que sucedió...-

Los dos caballeros subieron, dejando a Kanon con Lavinia. Éste rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que la explosión no tuviera nada que ver con la chica.

-¡Kanon!- se escuchó una voz. Lavinia y Kanon se volvieron, para encontrarse con Kateri. La chica parecía algo preocupada y asustada.

-Kateri, ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó Kanon- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a verte- dijo Kateri.

-Creo que me confundes...- dijo Kanon- yo no soy Saga, soy...

-No te confundo, Kanon- dijo Kateri. Sin darle tiempo de contestar, se acercó a él y lo besó. Kanon estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar. Jamás se hubiera esperado esto de Kateri. Ésta se separó de él. Kanon la miró sorprendido, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Kateri tenía una mirada muy triste, y se fue unos segundos después, desapareciendo tan rápido como había llegado. Kanon miró a Lavinia, quien estaba llorando, pero esta vez sus lágrimas eran de ira.

-¿La novia de tu hermano?- dijo Lavinia- ¿tu hermano gemelo?-

-Lavinia, no es lo que...-

-¡No me digas que no!- gritó ella- ¡lo vi con mis propios ojos!-

-Lavinia, yo...-

-¡Calla!- dijo ella- me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, y yo casi...- se interrumpió- pues me alegro de que mañana temprano Hades venga por mí- y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de Kanon.

-Espera- dijo Kanon, tomándola del brazo, pero tuvo que soltarla al sentir que su mano se quemaba al contacto con su piel- ¿qué...?-

-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo- le dijo Lavinia.

-Lavinia, es peligroso...-

Pero la chica lo ignoró y salió corriendo de ahí. Durante unos segundos, Kanon no se atrevió a seguirla: su esencia divina estaba despertando, y él se había quemado su mano al contacto con ella. Luego reaccionó: recordó que los jardines del Santuario de noche no era un sitio seguro, y mucho menos para ella, y corrió a buscarla en la oscuridad.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

BOSQUE DEL SANTUARIO

Arika había corrido a esconderse junto al bosque. Tenía planeado quedarse ahí un rato, lo suficiente para que Afrodita se preocupara un poco y dejara de molestarla. Mientras corría se tropezó con una roca y se raspó una rodilla.

-Maldición- dijo en voz baja, mirándose la rodilla, que sangraba ligeramente. Sintió el cosmo de Umi cerca, y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque. Una vez en el sendero del bosque, escuchó unos ruidos extraños, como los de un cascabel.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntó.

Curiosa, siguió la fuente del sonido, saliéndose del sendero y adentrándose más y más en el bosque. De pronto, el sonido cesó, y Arika comenzó a asustarse. Estaba perdida, sin duda, pues no se había fijado por donde iba y no podía encontrar el sendero de nuevo. Escuchó varios sonidos, y vio un par de sombras acercándose a los alrededores.

-Umi, no es gracioso- dijo Arika en voz alta, pues sentía cerca el cosmo de su amiga- ya deja de asustarme...-

No obtuvo respuesta. Más asustada aún, Arika siguió caminando, pero de pronto sintió que alguien la atrapó por la cintura y la alzó en el aire. Trató de gritar pero sintió una mano enguantada en su boca que la silenció. Arika forcejeó para liberarse, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué atrapaste, Aletia?- preguntó una voz femenina, desconocida para Arika.

-Una niña- dijo la chica que tenía a Arika.

-Muy oportuno- dijo la que había preguntado, acercándose- ¿no sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato, pequeña?-

-Silencio, Amira- dijo Aletia- alguien viene....-

Las dos chicas se escondieron, llevando a Arika con ellas.

-¡Arika! Ya deja de esconderte- decía Umi- Milo me va a matar por andar tan tarde fuera, sobre todo aquí...-

Arika vio una sombra que se acercaba a Umi por detrás. Forcejeó de nuevo, pero la chica que la había atrapado no la soltaba. Desesperada, mordió fuertemente la mano que la silenciaba, traspasando el guante y haciendo que la chica la soltara.

-¡Umi, detrás de ti!- gritó Arika con todas sus fuerzas. Encendió su cosmo débilmente- ¡ROSAS ROJAS!-

Unas seis rosas surgieron de las manos de Arika. No eran suficientes; sin embargo, ayudaron a Umi a esquivar el ataque. Aletia, enfurecida, atrapó de nuevo a Arika y tomó una pequeña espina de su bolsa y la clavó en el cuello de la niña, y esperó a que el veneno hiciera su efecto y Arika perdiera la conciencia.

-Aletia, llévatela de aquí- dijo Amira, la otra chica- yo me encargaré...-

Aletia salió corriendo, llevándose a Arika consigo.

-Ah, no, no te la llevarás...- dijo Umi, corriendo tras ella. Pero unos metros más adelante, alguien se interpuso entre ella y la chica que se llevó a Arika, la misma persona que la había atacado minutos antes, y ahora, con la luz de la luna, la reconoció.

-¡Shaina!-

-¡A MÍ, COBRA!-

Umi saltó a un lado para esquivar el ataque.

-Prueba esto ¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Shaina salió volando unos metros. En ese momento apareció alguien junto a Umi. Ésta saltó a un lado, instintivamente, pero se trataba de Shun.

-¡Umi!- dijo Shun-¿qué sucede?-

-Shaina me está...-

Pero no acabó la frase, porque Shaina los atacó de nuevo.

-¡A MÍ, COBRA!-

Umi y Shun esquivaron el ataque.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Debilitada ya por las rosas de Arika y los dos ataques de Umi, Shaina cayó al suelo y perdió la conciencia.

-¿Ahora ya puedes explicarme que fue lo que pasó?- dijo Shun.

-Algo raro está sucediendo, Shun- dijo Umi- vi a dos chicas muy extrañas, y una de ellas se llevó a Arika...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Shun- ¿a dónde?-

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que avisar a los demás de esto- dijo Umi.

Shun se acercó a Shaina. Notó que llevaba puesto en su brazo derecho un brazalete de plata muy extraño, y se lo quitó.

-Mira esto- dijo Shun- ¿crees que tenga algo que ver?-

-Lo he visto antes...- dijo Umi en voz baja, forzando un poco su memoria- se parece mucho al que tiene esa chica novia de Saga...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Shun- algo muy extraño está ocurriendo aquí...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE SAGITARIO

Aioros no hacía más que acariciar el rostro de Ariadna. Recordó aquel día que la vio en el hospital, en coma y sin esperanza de despertar, y el terrible miedo que había sentido. Unos minutos después, la chica parpadeó, y abrió los ojos.

-¿Aioros?- murmuró en voz baja- ¿qué pasó?-

-No hables- dijo Aioros- descansa, todo está bien...-

Ariadna se sentó sobre la cama.

-No, Aioros, algo anda mal...- dijo ella.

-¿Dé que hablas?-

De pronto lo recordó: los ojos rojos que había visto, el miedo que había sentido, y todo había sido en un sitio.

-¡El bosque!- dijo Ariadna.

-¿El bosque que?-

-Aioros, hay algo en el bosque- dijo Ariadna, tomando las manos de Aioros entre las suyas- yo vi unos ojos rojos, y sentí mucho miedo. Pero luego algo se encajó en mi mano y me quedé dormida-

-Una espina- dijo Aioros- lo sé...-

-Tenemos que ir a ver que es eso- dijo Ariadna- tengo el presentimiento que tiene que ver con el monstruo que vieron hace dos días-

A Aioros no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Ariadna se levantara, pero la expresión en los ojos de su amada amazona lo hizo aceptar. Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron al bosque.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Silverhell: gracias por tu review! Jeje, bueno, digamos que no creo que a Mu le agrade mucho que le robes a su aprendiz.

layla kyoyama: gracias por tu review! En cuanto a lo que me pediste, Umi Yagami está haciendo un fic sobre ella misma al llegar al Santuario, en los que incluye a Silver y a Arika, y explica como llegó a ser caballero dorado. Ojalá lo leas, Umi es una escritora excelente (nota: no es publicidad, pero tú querías un preview, así que ahí tienes), se llama 'Umi de Escorpión'.

remsie: gracias por tu review! No digo nada para no arruinar la sorpresa.

Shadir: ya sé, es un tramposo... pero ni modo, luego verás... gracias por tu review!

A todos: sigan mandando reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	8. C8: Ha Llegado la Hora

CAPÍTULO 8: HA LLEGADO LA HORA

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

ORILLA DEL BOSQUE

-¡Lavinia, vuelve!-

-¡Déjame en paz!- dijo ella.

Muy enfadada, la chica se arrancó la joya que llevaba en el pecho y se la lanzó a Kanon con todas sus fuerzas. Éste la esquivó para no ser golpeado por ella, y la recogió del suelo. Kanon escuchó unos ruidos extraños, como de cascos de caballos.

Lavinia ya se había adentrado al bosque, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Kanon iba a seguirla cuando se encontró con Saga.

-¡Kanon!- exclamó Saga- no me vas a creer lo que sucedió... vi a Marín...-

-No hay tiempo, Saga- dijo Kanon- Lavinia huyó, pero...-

Un grito de Lavinia lo interrumpió. Los dos hermanos se miraron por un segundo y corrieron hacia donde la habían escuchado. Con sus cosmos llamaron a los otros caballeros dorados, rogando por que llegaran a tiempo. Llegaron a los límites del bosque y del Santuario.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Saga.

-El grito se escuchó por allá...- dijo Kanon.

Llegaron al sitio de donde provenían los gritos. Lavinia había sido atrapada por dos chicas. Una era de piel morena rojiza, y de cabellos negros, y su rostro estaba oculto por una sombra a la luz de la luna. La otra chica era ligeramente morena y pecosa, tenía los ojos de un color azul impresionante. Tenía el cabello oculto en un turbante, y varios mechones rojizos salían de él. Usaba una túnica blanca. Ambas usaban una diadema dorada en la frente, y la primera sostenía a Lavinia con una mano y una daga en la otra.

-¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?- dijo Kanon.

-Entréganosla- dijo la del turbante.

-¿La que?-

-La Reina roja- dijo la chica del turbante.

-¿No se la llevarán?-

-Nuestro amo necesita la reina roja- dijo la chica- dánosla o mi amiga le atravesará el cuello-

-Está bien- dijo Kanon- te la entregaré, pero tu compañera tiene que entregar a Lavinia a mi hermano, sin lastimarla...-

-De acuerdo- sonrió la chica del turbante.

Saga y Kanon se acercaron a ellas. Ingenuamente, el segundo puso la joya en la mano de la chica del turbante. La otra chica, sin embargo, en vez de entregar a Lavinia, encendió su cosmo y mandó volar a Saga varios metros atrás.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Kanon.

-Eres tú...- dijo Saga, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Es quien?- dijo Kanon.

-Caballeros tontos- dijo la chica del turbante, casi riendo a carcajadas- que ingenuos son...-

En ese momento, llegaron Aioros y Ariadna junto con Milo, Shura y Camus. El viento de la noche silbaba, aún parecía que la luna se había unido al complot. Los ruidos de los cascos continuaban, pero ni Kanon ni nadie más les prestó atención.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- preguntó Shura.

La chica que sostenía a Lavinia dio un paso atrás, saliendo de la sombra y permitiendo que la luna ilumine su rostro. Su piel morena, sus ojos verdes y una pluma intercalada en su cabello negro.

-¡Kateri!- dijo Saga al reconocerla- ¿qué...?-

La chica no respondió, solo desvió la mirada.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos- dijo la otra chica, la del turbante- pero tenemos que entregar esta chica a nuestro amo...-

-No las dejaremos salirse con la suya- dijo Milo. La chica del turbante desenvainó su sable, pero Kateri la detuvo.

-El amo nos prohibió entablar batalla con los caballeros, Amira- dijo Kateri en un tono frío, hablando por primera vez. La chica llamada Amira asintió, pero no envainó su sable.

-De todos modos, pronto nos enfrentaremos, caballero- dijo Amira, apuntando a Milo con su sable- te estaré esperando...-

-No se irán de aquí sin vencernos- dijo Shura.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Kateri. Tanto ella como la chica del turbante hicieron chocar sus puños.

-¡RESPLANDOR SOLAR!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Un brillo cegador surgió de la unión de sus manos. Los caballeros tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. Cuando el resplandor se esfumó, las dos chicas ya habían desaparecido, llevándose a Lavinia con ellos.

Kanon golpeó el suelo, enfurecido. Saga estaba cabizbajo, confundido por lo que acababa de suceder. Milo, Camus y Shura los miraban sin entender muchas cosas. ¿Qué hacía Lavinia en el bosque, en primer lugar? No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque de pronto escucharon que los ruidos de cascos se iban acercando cada vez más.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Ariadna.

-No lo sé- dijo Aioros. Un cosmo malvado se aproximaba a ellos. Los caballeros se pusieron de pie, en guardia. Vieron una enorme figura ir corriendo hacia ellos; parecía un hombre montado a caballo. El caballo saltó sobre ellos sin atacarlos, y aterrizó detrás de los caballeros. La bestia se alejó a todo galope.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Camus.

-No sé- dijo Milo. Aioros fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Quienquiera que fuese el intruso, tenía a Ariadna.

-Ariadna...- murmuró, y corrió a toda velocidad tras el intruso. Le dio alcance en pocos minutos. Mientras corría, llamó a su armadura y ésta lo cubrió. Sacó su arco y su flecha y apuntó.

-¡Aioros!-gritó Ariadna.

-Suéltala o lo lamentarás- dijo Aioros. Como respuesta, el intruso le disparó con todo su cosmo, lanzándolo varios metros lejos. El tipo no se veía en la oscuridad, excepto por su sola silueta, pero su tamaño era tan grande que tenía a Ariadna atrapada con una sola mano.

-Aioros de Sagitario- dijo el intruso- si la quieres, ven por ella al Templo del Sol- y desapareció con estas palabras. Aioros golpeó el suelo mientras escuchaba el galope que se desvanecía a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto, los otros estaban igual de sorprendidos por lo que había pasado. Kanon les explicó lo que había sucedido.

-Debemos avisarle a Saori- dijo Shura. Antes de que pudieran dar un paso, alguien más llegó.

-¡Milo! ¡Espera!- gritó una chica desde el bosque. Era Umi, que venía arrastrando a Shaina junto con Shun.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Milo.

-Shaina me atacó- dijo Umi.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Milo- ¿qué pasó?-

-Vine siguiendo a Arika, pero se metió al bosque. Una tipa de esas la atrapó, y Shaina me atacó- dijo Umi- parecía como loca...-

-No entiendo nada- dijo Milo- ¿Qué hacía Arika en el bosque en primer lugar?-

-Ese no es el punto- dijo Umi- yo solo la venía siguiendo, pero una de esas chicas locas la atrapó, y Shaina me atacó cuando traté de detenerla...-

-Tenemos que avisarle a Afrodita- dijo Shura, quien era el único que aún tenía la mente despejada, pues todos estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de ver.

-Creí que Shaina había desaparecido- dijo Milo.

-Y no era ella misma- dijo Shun, y Umi asintió- por alguien más...-

-Traía esto- dijo Umi, entregando un brazalete a Milo.

-Volvamos a las Doce Casas- dijo Shura- Atena necesita escuchar todo esto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

-Perdimos una pero ganamos varias más- murmuró el dios Apolo, satisfecho- además de una chica que podemos usar como rehén-

Las tres chicas acababan de llegar. La primera era una chica morena, de cabellos y ojos negros, llevando a la pequeña Arika, quien seguía inconsciente.

-¿Una niña?- dijo Apolo- pero tiene un cosmo poderoso también... llévala con las otras...-

Aletia asintió y salió. Luego llegaron las otras dos chicas: Kateri y Amira, llevando a Lavinia con ellas.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Apolo, levantándose- llegaron con el premio mayor...-

-¿Quién demonios crees que eres para traerme así?-

-Soy la reencarnación del dios Apolo, mi querida Lavinia- ya nos habíamos encontrado antes, pero desafortunadamente tú no lo recuerdas... y no me mires así, te explicaré lo que haces aquí-

Lavinia lo miraba muy molesta.

-Verás, esta es la segunda vez que mis guardianas te traen aquí...-

-¿La segunda vez?- dijo Lavinia- si yo nunca había estado aquí antes-

-Te equivocas- dijo Apolo- mis trece guerreras te robaron de tu casa... del templo del Fuego, hace más de una semana, y te trajeron aquí. Te propuse que te unieras a nosotros, a mi hermana Artemisa y a mí, en nuestra guerra contra Atena, pero rechazaste mi oferta y te fuiste. Mandé a uno de mis sirvientes por ti, pero los caballeros se interpusieron...-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Lavinia- ¿quién soy yo para...?-

-Me sorprende que Atena no te haya dicho nada- dijo Apolo- tú eres Vesta, la diosa del Fuego-

-¿Qué?-

-Tus cuatro guardianas se llaman 'las guardianas del Fuego', y tu hogar...-

-... el templo del Fuego- completó ella.

-Así es- dijo Apolo- ahora, espero que esta vez aceptes mi propuesta. Únete a nosotros, para quitarle a Atena el control de la tierra, con la fuerza combinada de tres dioses... luego, la purificaremos de esos tontos humanos...-

-¡No!- exclamó Lavinia- ¡jamás te ayudaré a hacer eso!-

-No tienes opción- dijo Apolo, observando un aura roja formándose alrededor de Lavinia, comenzando desde la joya roja que llevaba y esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo- lo harás por la fuerza...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Tú no puedes controlar tu esencia divina, porque nunca se te dijo como- dijo Apolo- ya está despertando por sí sola... y ya no hay marcha atrás. Tu cosmo desatado calentará la tierra, debilitando a Atena, a Poseidón y a Hades lo suficiente para que mi hermana y yo la reclamemos para nosotros...-

-No te ayudaré- dijo Lavinia.

-Eso ya no está en tus manos- dijo Apolo- tu Reina Roja te consumirá...-

Lavinia comenzó a sentirlo. Todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por ese cosmo tan poderoso que emergía de su joya. Apolo encendió su cosmo, conjurando una esfera de cristal alrededor de la joven, aprisionándola por completo.

-Bien- dijo Apolo- ahora me quedaré a ver como te consumes, y el mundo junto contigo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

TEMPLO PRINCIPAL

Saori sintió de pronto un cosmo muy poderoso: el cosmo de Lavinia. Todos en el Santuario lo sintieron.

-No es posible...-

Los caballeros ya le habían contado lo sucedido durante esa tarde y noche. Minutos después, Shaina despertó.

-¿Qué... que sucede aquí?- preguntó.

-Me atacaste- la acusó Umi, malhumorada. Cruzaba los brazos, mientras Shun la detenía con suavidad de los hombros, para que su novia no se lanzara a golpear a Shaina... no que no quisiera hacerlo él tampoco, pero no podían delante de Saori- y por tu culpa esas tipas se llevaron a Arika...-

Shaina parpadeó.

-Dioses, es cierto...-

-¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó Saori.

-Estaba haciendo mi ronda, y esas tres chicas me atacaron. Cuando desperté, traía un brazalete de plata, que me obligaba a ayudarlas...-

-¿Ayudarlas?- dijo Shura- ¿a qué?-

-Querían llevarse a la chica pelirroja, pero de paso comenzaron a llevarse a otras amazonas, a Marín, a Meggan, a Daggianna...-

Al escuchar esto último, Mu agachó la cabeza algo entristecido.

-¡Camus!- exclamó Milo de pronto- Camille se quedó con Meggan, ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Tienen a Camille también?- preguntó Camus. Shaina asintió.

-¿Y porqué las quiere?- preguntó Saori.

-Para unirlas a su ejército- dijo Shaina.

-¿Quén?- preguntó Saori- ¿quién quiere unirlas a su ejército?-

-El dios Apolo- dijo Shaina.

-Shaina, dime lo que sepas- dijo Saori.

-Yo sé que él está preparando todo para una nueva guerra- dijo Shaina- Apolo tiene trece guerreras, pero no son suficientes...-

Dokho de Libra dio un paso adelante.

-Atena- dijo señalando un espejo- es hora de que conozcas a alguien-

El espejo que Dokho había señalado comenzó a brillar. De él, salieron cuatro mujeres. Los cabellos de las cuatro eran de diferente color: rubio, morado, azul y verde. Pero todas tenían unos enormes ojos rojos.

-Ellas son Edna, Tania y Dalia- dijo Dokho, señalando a las últimas tres- son tres de las cuatro guardianas del fuego. Y ella es Alicia, la sacerdotisa principal- añadió, señalando a la chica rubia.

-Atena, estás en grave peligro- dijo Alicia- al igual que Poseidón y Hades...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ahora que Lavinia ha despertado su esencia divina sin ningún control, su cosmo arderá y la consumirá por completo, junto con una gran parte del mundo, y a ustedes tres...-

-¿Cómo podemos detenerla?- preguntó Saori.

-Quitándole la Reina roja- dijo Alicia- la joya de color rojo que tiene-

-Lo haremos- dijo Saori.

-No será fácil- dijo Edna, la chica peliverde- ella está ahora bajo el poder del dios Apolo, en el templo del Sol en Delfos...-

-Es un largo camino que recorrer antes de llegar con Apolo- dijo la de cabello azul, Dalia- hay doce templos y doce patios antes de llegar al salón principal...-

-Además, todos éstos tienen un guardián, todos tan poderosos como un caballero dorado...- añadió Tania, la de cabello morado.

-Y ahora tiene a esas amazonas como ayuda- dijo Alicia- las obligará a pelear por él y contra ustedes, aún en contra de su voluntad, controlándolas con basuras como ésta- señaló el brazalete de plata- La cuarta guardiana del fuego, Fania, está prisionera en ese sitio, bajo un hechizo similar...-

-Ya escuchamos suficiente- dijo Camus- lo haremos...-

Todos los caballeros dorados apoyaron la idea.

-Bien- dijo Saori- partirán de inmediato...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Con que esa Atena ha decidido mandar a sus caballeros dorados- dijo Apolo. Sus trece guerreras estaban reunidas frente a él, todas de rodillas- bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer...-

-Sí, señor- dijeron todas a coro.

-Kateri- dijo Apolo. La chica canadiense se levantó.

-¿Sí, señor?-

-Quiero que te deshagas personalmente de ese tipo- dijo Apolo- de tu novio el caballero de Géminis...-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oíste- dijo el dios- es una orden...-

La chica apretó un poco los dientes. Cruzó los brazos de manera desafiante, con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de furia.

-¿Te rehúsas?- preguntó Apolo, frunciendo el entrecejo e inclinándose un poco hacia delante, sin levantarse.

-Así es- respondió ella- no te seguiré ayudando a lastimarlos...-

Las otras doce chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Nunca antes una guardiana de Apolo se había atrevido a desafiar al dios Apolo.

-¿Entiendes que si te revelas en mi contra tendré que eliminarte?- dijo el dios. Kateri, en respuesta, encendió su cosmo.

-¡Kateri!- exclamó Amira, la chica del turbante, asombrada de su amiga.

-No te preocupes por ella, Amira- dijo Apolo, levantándose de su trono y encendiendo su cosmo también- Kateri cambiará de opinión, ¿verdad, linda?-

Kateri estuvo a punto de gritar que no, pero algo se lo impidió. El cosmo de Apolo aumentó enormemente. A cada minuto que pasaba, la chica se sentía más débil. Al final, Kateri se puso de rodillas.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Kateri?- preguntó Apolo.

-Lo siento, amo- dijo ella- perdóneme...-

Apolo sonrió maléficamente, apagando su cosmo.

-Estás perdonada- dijo el dios- pero tendrás que eliminar a los caballeros cuando pasen...-

-Así lo haré, amo...- dijo Kateri.

-Bien- dijo Apolo- todas a sus puestos, que los caballeros de Atena ya vienen. Recuerden lo que les dije sobre ellos... son malvados, así que no quiero que dejen a ninguno con vida...-

Las trece chicas asintieron y salieron. Una, sin embargo, se volvió. Era de origen oriental, y tenía su mirada perdida y sus ojos negros vacíos.

-Hay algo raro en todo esto... - murmuró para sí misma- algo que no me gusta para nada...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DELFOS, GRECIA

En una playa, una hermosa niña rubia jugueteaba entre las olas. Un poderoso cosmo la rodeó, y una voz mística habló por medio de ella.

-Ha llegado la hora de que los caballeros dorados crucen el Templo del Sol y salven al mundo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Misao CG: Oye, hay mejores formas de liberar el estrés... no te muerdas las uñas, lo siento!!! Jejeje, intentaré escribir más rápido... gracias por tu review!

Elena: no es que Apolo no tenga su propio séquito, es que tiene un plan precisamente para ellas... gracias por tu review

Ryu Mari: ya sé, tu hermana es una de las mejores guardianas... ya lo verás después... gracias por tu review

Atalanta y Kasu-chan: hola!! Que genial saber de ustedes de nuevo. Que mal que te castigaron Kasu, pórtate bien (jeje, me mordí la lengua) en fin... ya actualicé de nuevo, así que ustedes actualicen!!!!!! Me estoy volviendo loca (más). Gracias por escribir, y denle mis saludos a Shaina.

Sango Pelired: hola! Aquí tienes otro capítulo. En cuanto al fic de Aioria y Marín, sí, eso está en mis planes... de hecho, tenía planeado hacer uno terminando esta historia... así que no esperarás mucho. Gracias por tu review!

A los demás: espero que les guste, y dejen reviews!!!


	9. C9: Delfos

CAPÍTULO 9: DELFOS

DELFOS, GRECIA

PLAYA

Esa misma mañana, los caballeros dorados partieron hacia la isla de Delfos, donde según la leyenda residía el templo del Sol. Los caballeros de bronce se quedaron en el Santuario a proteger a Saori, quien encendió su cosmo para contrarrestar al de Lavinia lo más posible. Umi partió con ellos, aunque Milo estuvo tratando de impedirlo. Kanon también fue.

Una vez que llegaron a la isla, no se dirigieron directamente al templo, sino a una pequeña casa de piedra muy cerca de la playa.

-Primero, debemos ir con el oráculo de Delfos, ella nos dará las instrucciones necesarias de cómo llegar hasta el salón principal del templo del Sol...- dijo Dokho.

Caminaron un rato y vieron a una niña rubia, de aproximadamente diez años, que jugueteaba con las olas en la playa y recogía caracoles del mar.

-Es ella- dijo Dokho. Umi alzó una ceja. Era muy extraño que una niña les fuera a decir el camino correcto para llegar con Apolo. Cuando ella desvió la mirada hacia ellos, todos pudieron sentir un poderoso cosmo emanando de ella. La niña se acercó a ellos.

-"Cónócete a ti mismo"- dijo con voz mística- ¿quiénes son ustedes?-

-Somos caballeros de Atena- dijo Dokho.

-¿Y que hacen los caballeros de Atena a las puertas del templo del Sol?- preguntó la niña- ya no es un lugar seguro desde que Apolo secuestró a la diosa Vesta, forzándola a quemar todo su cosmo hasta consumirse ella y todo la tierra junto a ella...-

-Eso lo sabemos- dijo Dokho- y queremos detenerlo-

-La única manera de detenerlo es quitando la Reina roja del corazón de la diosa- dijo el Oráculo- pero el dios Apolo la ha encerrado en una esfera de cristal, en el corazón del templo-

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer?-

-Los caballeros tienen que cruzar los doce templos y los doce patios. Cada templo tiene por guardiana una de las trece, y cada patio es defendido por una extraña criatura. Los caballeros tienen que obtener la llave de las guerreras después de vencerlas....-

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Umi.

-Cada guardiana tiene una joya diferente en la diadema que lleva en su frente- explicó el Oráculo- necesitan las doce joyas de las guardianas para abrir la cápsula de cristal. Y solo un Aries puede tomar la joya de Aries, solo un Tauro la de Tauro-

-Entendido- dijo Dokho- gracias...-

La niña comenzó a desvanecerse, como niebla de la mañana.

-Mucha suerte...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

PRIMER PATIO

Los caballeros siguieron las indicaciones del Oráculo. Entraron por una puerta al este de la isla, y divisaron el primer templo. Pasaron por un patio empedrado.

-Me pregunto que clase de criatura encontraremos aquí- dijo Aioria en voz baja.

-Espero no tener que averiguarlo- dijo Shaka.

Kanon se había quedado un poco atrás, mirando alrededor. Claro que sentía el cosmo de Lavinia muy cerca. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Si estaba lastimada, ese Apolo pagaría las consecuencias, sin importar que sea un dios. Apretó su puño mientras pensaba en eso. No se dio cuenta de que detrás de él había algo.

Los caballeros que iban adelante escucharon un grito ahogado de Kanon y se volvieron. Una enorme serpiente lo había atrapado, asfixiándolo.

-¡Kánon!- exclamó Saga. La serpiente abrió su hocico y mostró sus enormes colmillos.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Shura- ¡EXCALIBUR!-

La serpiente fue decapitada, y Kanon pudo respirar de nuevo.

-Gracias, Shura- dijo Kanon.

-Era una anaconda- dijo Máscara Mortal, asombrado, pero con una enorme sonrisa sádica en el rostro. Le hubiera parecido muy divertido ver como la serpiente le arrancaba la cabeza a Kanon. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Kanon solo le dirigió una mirada de reproche, a la que Máscara Mortal respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Pero el cadáver de la serpiente se movió. Todos lo vieron.

-Lamento arruinarte el momento, Máscara Mortal- dijo Milo al ver a la serpiente- pero esa cosa no era una anaconda...-

-Es una...- comenzó Umi.

Del cuerpo de la serpiente surgieron tres cabezas nuevas.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Es una hidra- dijo Saga tranquilamente- por cada cabeza que le cortes, saldrán otras tres...-

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Destruirla por completo- dijo Saga, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡GALAXIAN EXPLOSION!-

La criatura fue totalmente destruida por el poderoso ataque de Saga.

-Genial, Saga- dijo Milo- ya podemos avanzar...-

-Chicos, creo que tenemos compañía...- dijo Umi. Los caballeros miraron escaleras abajo. Había al menos cien mujeres que subían hacia ellos, todas con armas.

-Oh oh...- dijo Aldebarán.

-Deben ser las amazonas de Artemisa- dijo Aioria.

-Bien, Milo, espero que estés feliz- dijo Shura- un montón de chicas...-

-Prefiero el plan B- dijo Milo- huir...-

Pero las mujeres nunca llegaron hasta donde estaban ellos, porque alguien las detuvo. Otro grupo de combatientes.

-¡Los espectros de Hades!- exclamó Mu al verlos.

-¿Hades?- dijo Umi- eso quiere decir que...-

-Hola chicos- dijo una chica vestida con un sapuri, que llegó volando hasta ellos. Tenía la piel muy blanca, el cabello color plata y los ojos rojos.

-¡Silver!- gritó Umi- ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-

-Mi señor se enteró de lo que pasó anoche- dijo ella- mi señor y mi señora unieron sus cosmos al de Atena para detener esto... pero no lo lograrán por mucho tiempo. Mi maestro y los demás jueces están peleando abajo...-

-Pero eres alérgica al sol- le dijo Umi, mirando de reojo al sol de media mañana- te vas a llenar de granitos dorados-

-Le voy a dar su merecido a ese remedo de dios por meterse con mi señor...- respondió Silver.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Mu- ya estamos cerca del primer templo. Vamos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

En lo más alto del templo del Sol, el dios Apolo encendió su cosmo.

-Ya veo que por fin se decidieron a venir, a pesar de las amazonas de mi hermana...- dijo. Luego miró de reojo la esfera de cristal donde la diosa estaba prisionera- no te des esperanzas en vano, Lavinia, no conseguirán siquiera pasar el primer templo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

PRIMER TEMPLO

Los caballeros llegaron al primer templo. Se parecía mucho a una de las Doce Casas. Caminaron dentro. Parecía vacío. Vieron algunos objetos extraños, como espejos enormes, y un trío de espadas en una de las paredes.

-¿Este es el primer templo?- dijo Shaka- no se siente ningún cosmo...-

-Eso parece- dijo Mu.

-Bienvenidos al primer templo, de Capricornio- dijo una voz femenina. Los caballeros miraron a su alrededor, buscando el origen de la voz.

-¿Capricornio?- dijo Aldebarán- el primer templo debería ser el de Aries...-

-Tonto-

Una chica apareció frente a ellos. Tenía la piel muy blanca, casi tanto como la de Silver. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo, y sus cabellos castaños llegaban hasta sus hombros. Levaba puesta una armadura color plata sencilla, con líneas color dorado, que cubría sus antebrazos, hombros, pecho y piernas, muy parecida a la armadura de una amazona de Atena. En su frente, tenía una diadema del mismo color, con una joya dentro de ella.

-El año solar empieza en Capricornio y termina en Sagitario- dijo la recién llegada- y así también los templos del Sol-

-Supongo que tú eres la guardiana del primer templo- dijo Camus.

-Así es- dijo ella- soy Ana Laura Rodríguez de España, guardiana del ópalo de Capricornio... y supongo que Shura es quien peleará contra mí...-

Todos se volvieron hacia el aludido.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Aioros, muy sorprendido.

-Pues sí, más o menos- dijo Shura, sonrojándose ligeramente y sonriendo nervioso- ex novia-

-Basta de charlas- dijo Ana Laura, descolgando las tres espadas de la pared.

-Tienes razón- dijo Shura. Luego se volvió a los demás- yo me haré cargo, váyanse ustedes...-

-Está bien- dijo Dokho- eres el único de este signo... te veremos en el salón principal...-

-Vámonos- dijo Aioros- te confiamos esto, Shura-

Los caballeros pasaron, dejando a Shura con la chica. Una vez que desaparecieron, Shura volvió a mirarla.

-No sé como puedes servir a un dios malvado- dijo Shura- la chica que yo conocí no era malvada...-

Ana parpadeó.

-Ese no es tu problema- dijo ella, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó Shura.

-¿No adivinas porqué dejé pasar a tus amigos?- dijo ella- si logran sobrevivir a las criaturas del segundo patio, cosa que dudo, llegarán directo a la trampa que la guardiana de Acuario tiene para ellos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SEGUNDO PATIO

-Espero que todo salga bien con Shura- dijo Milo.

-Preocúpate por nosotros, Milo- dijo Afrodita- o por las chicas...-

Milo bajó la cabeza. Afrodita había hablado en un tono que nunca antes había usado, al menos no en ellos, todo con una mezcla de ira y preocupación. Si encontraban a Arika con el más leve rasguño, el caballero de Piscis los masacraría, sean hombres o mujeres. Llegaron al segundo patio. Como en el anterior, no vieron nada.

-Estén alertas- dijo Kanon- la criatura debe estar escondida...-

Todos miraron alrededor. No había nada a la vista.

-Parece que no...- comenzó Aldebarán, pero Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-Algo se acerca- dijo el caballero de Aries, tratando de agudizar la vista.

-Se escucha algo...- dijo Aioria- algo como... aleteos...-

-¡Miren, allá arriba!- exclamó Aioros.

Todos levantaron la mirada. Había al menos quince aves, como águilas, bajando en picada hacia ellos. Luego se dieron cuenta de que no eran águilas. Eran enormes aves con garras afiladas y cabezas de mujeres.

-¡Son arpías!- gritó Dokho- ¡agáchense!-.

Una de las criaturas atrapó a Camus por los hombros y lo elevó al cielo.

-¡Camus!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

PRIMER TEMPLO

-Lo que oyes, Shura- dijo Ana Laura- las arpías son monstruos terribles que devoran carne humana. Nadie, ningún intruso, ha logrado llegar con vida al templo de Acuario, y no creo que tus amigos lo logren.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Shura.

Ana Laura sonrió.

-Vete-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Te doy la oportunidad de volver y salvar tu vida- dijo Ana- regresa...-

-Nunca- dijo Shura- yo pelearé y te quitaré el ópalo de Capricornio...-

-Como gustes- dijo ella, sacando dos de las tres espadas que tenía de sus vainas- entonces prepárate a morir, que no eres rival para una guardiana de Apolo...-

-Pues veamos si tus juguetes son rivales para Excalibur...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SEGUNDO PATIO

-¡Camus!- exclamó Silver.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- dijo Milo. La arpía soltó a Camus dando un alarido.

-Gracias, Milo- dijo Camus.

-No fue nada, compañero- dijo Milo.

Una de las arpías iba directo hacia Umi. Ésta encendió su cosmo y se cubrió con el escudo de su armadura de Perseo. La arpía se convirtió en piedra. Mientras tanto, Camus comenzó a congelarlas con su polvo de diamante. Al ver esto, las arpías comenzaron a huír, volando lejos de ese sitio.

-Vaya, Umi- dijo Milo- fue buena idea traerte después de todo-

-Cállate, Milo- dijo ella- no me trajeron, yo vine-

-¿Algún día me llamarás 'maestro'?- preguntó Milo.

-No creo, Milo-

-El templo de Acuario está cerca- dijo Aioros- apresurémonos...-

-Sí- dijeron todos, y corrieron hacia arriba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALON PRINCIPAL

-Maldición- dijo Apolo- si tan solo Aletia y las otras no hubieran fallado en atrapar a esa chica también... su poder es grande-

Dentro de la esfera de cristal, Lavinia hizo un leve gesto de dolor.

-No te preocupes, linda- dijo Apolo- todo terminará pronto, para ellos y para ti...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SEGUNDO TEMPLO

Los caballeros dorados llegaron al templo de Acuario. Miraron a su alrededor. Había algunas figuras extrañas en el techo. Unos aros de madera con una red en el centro, y plumas de ave colgando de ellos.

-¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Oh, no...- dijo Saga en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucede, Saga?- preguntó Kanon.

-Sé quien es la guardiana de esta casa- dijo Saga.

-Que conmovedor que te acuerdes de mí, Saga- dijo una voz femenina en tono sarcástico. Un escalofrío recorrió al caballero de Géminis. Camus no la reconoció, y se volvió hacia todos lados.

-¡Sal y da la cara!- dijo Camus.

Una fogata apareció frente a ellos. El fuego rojo se convirtió en un extraño fuego azul. De él, salió una chica vestida de blanco, con la armadura color plata y oro, muy parecida a la de la guardiana de Capricornio. La chica era morena, de cabellos negros y grandes ojos color miel. Llevaba un arco en su mano. En su frente, una joya color azulada estaba alojada en la diadema de plata y oro.

-Soy Kateri Bouvier de Canadá, guardiana del zafiro de Acuario- dijo la chica- mi amo me ordenó que personalmente los destruyera a todos, así que prepárense...-

-Kateri...- dijo Saga en voz baja.

-Eso es lo que tú crees- dijo Camus fríamente- yo te venceré y te quitaré ese zafiro...-

Kateri sonrió y encendió su cosmo.

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo ella- porque acaban de caer en mi trampa...-

-¿Cuál trampa?-

Como respuesta, Kateri movió sus manos al mismo tiempo que encendía su cosmo, y los aros que colgaban del techo se desprendieron y se lanzaron contra los caballeros, quienes no pudieron defenderse por la sorpresa. Luego, los aros volvieron a sus lugares.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- dijo Kanon.

-Se llaman 'atrapasueños'- dijo Kateri- los nativos canadienses los hacían y los colgaban sobre sus cabezas cuando dormían, con la esperanza de que éstos atraparan las pesadillas que flotan en el aire- sacó una flecha y apuntó a Camus- bien, si elimino a uno solo de ustedes, la misión fracasará, así que es hora de comenzar a restar...-

-¡Kateri!¿qué te sucede?- exclamó Saga- no eres tú misma...-

Kateri parpadeó y dejó caer su flecha al suelo. Saga pudo ver como la recorrió un escalofrío, y los caballeros fueron liberados en ese momento. Saga se acercó a ella. Tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro.

-¿Porqué haces esto, Kateri?- dijo Saga- tú eres buena; tú no servirías a un dios malvado...-

-Yo...no...quiero...- comenzó a decir con dificultad. Parpadeó, y su expresión facial cambió de pronto- ¡no es tu problema así que largo!- y con estas palabras, encendió su cosmo y mandó a volar a Saga, quien se estrelló en una columna.

-¡Saga!- exclamó Kanon-¿estás bien?-

-Sí- dijo éste.

-No podemos perder más tiempo aquí- dijo Dokho- debemos seguir-

Todos asintieron, y se dirigieron a la salida.

-Camus, está siendo controlada por ese malvado- dijo Saga- te pido que...-

Camus asintió sin que Saga terminara la frase. Sabía muy bien lo que su amigo le pedía. Le dio a entender que haría todo lo posible por quitarle ese zafiro sin lastimarla. Los demás caballeros se fueron hacia el siguiente templo.

-Kateri, no es mi intención lastimarte- dijo Camus- mejor ríndete y entrégame ese zafiro...-

-¡Nunca!- gritó Kateri- prepárate a pelear-

Mientras salía del templo de Acuario, los ojos de Saga se llenaron de lágrimas. Kateri estaba siendo forzada a arriesgar su vida por un dios malvado. No pudo seguir pensando en ello, porque el tercer patio estaba ya cerca.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Shadir: jeje, yo no digo que no es aprovechado... gracias por escribir!

Misao CG: no! cuidado con tus dedos, o vas a terminar como la Venus del Milo. ¿Milo? Aaaahhh!!! Que miedo... jeje, gracias por tu review.

Sango Pelired: voy lo más rápido que puedo (los dedos más rápidos del oeste jeje)... claro, como ya te dije, lo que sigue de este fic es uno Aioria x Marin. Gracias por tu review!

Atalanta: Así es, pero ya verán que sucede con ustedes. Espero que Shaina y Kasu estén bien (no muy castigadas) si les sirve de consuelo, mi madre es la reencarnación de Hitler (no muy brillante). ¿Ya vas a actualizar? Genial!!!! Me muero por seguir leyendo tu fic. Bueno, si no nos encontramos puedes mandarme un mail. Gracias por tu review!!!

Elektra: pronto saldrá. Gracias por tu review!

Mandy: hola! Nunca me has dicho que te incluya... para la próxima, solo avísame ok? Gracias por tu review!

A los demás: Espero que les guste. Manden reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	10. C10: El Templo de Piscis

CAPITULO 10: EL TEMPLO DE PISCIS

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TERCER PATIO

-El templo se ve cerca- dijo Aioria- entonces el tercer patio debe estar por aquí...-

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuró Aioros, señalando frente a él. Había un pequeño estanque que los separaba de la entrada del tercer templo.

-De seguro es una trampa- dijo Mu en voz baja.

-Pero no tenemos más opción que cruzar- dijo Shaka- no podemos quedarnos de este lado...-

-Tiene razón- dijo Aldebarán- además, no creo que sea muy profundo-

-Lástima que no tenemos a Camus para que congele el agua- dijo Milo.

-Crucemos- dijo Dokho.

Todos entraron al agua, caminando unos muy cerca de otros. El agua les llegaba a la cintura. Mientras caminaban, miraban a su alrededor. No había nada cerca, aunque no se confiaban.

-Auch- exclamó de pronto Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué?-

-Algo rozó mi pie- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-No seas llorón- dijo Umi- quizá solo fue tu...- pero Silver saltó en ese momento.

-No, Umi, sí hay algo aquí- dijo la chica de cabellos color plata.

-Apresurémonos a llegar a la orilla- dijo Dokho.

En ese momento, algo jaló a Máscara Mortal hacia el agua, y lo sumergió. Aldebarán alcanzó a atraparlo y sacarlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Mu.

-¡Una serpiente!- exclamó Máscara Mortal, luego de escupir agua- ¡hay una enorme serpiente bajo el agua!-

La serpiente, como Máscara Mortal dijo, emergió del agua y mostró sus enormes colmillos. La criatura estaba entre ellos y la otra orilla. Afrodita encendió su cosmo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo- ¡ROSAS PIRAÑA!-

El monstruo no fue vencido, sin embargo, este ataque fue suficiente para que huyera y los dejara en paz.

-Gracias, Afrodita- dijo Dokho- ahora, al tercer templo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE CAPRICORNIO

Las dos espadas de Ana Laura no eran rivales para Excalibur, pero la técnica de su dueña estaba venciendo a Shura. Cansada, la española dejó sus espadas y encendió su cosmo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shura.

-No solo tú tienes una espada sagrada- dijo ella- yo tengo una tambien... ¡ESPADA DEL CID!-

-¡EXCALIBUR!-

Los brazos derechos de ambos chocaron uno contra el otro. Al final del ataque, ambos sangraron abundantemente.

-Ya basta, Ana- dijo Shura- no quiero lastimarte... entrégame ese ópalo-

-¡Nunca!- exclamó ella.

-¿Qué no ves que Apolo es malvado?-

Pero Ana lo ignoró y siguió luchando.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

Los caballeros entraron al templo de Piscis. Este tenía algunas guirnaldas y flores por todos lados. Afrodita frunció el entrecejo. Había sentido el cosmo de la guardiana del templo.

-Bienvenidos al templo de Piscis-dijo una voz femenina- y al lugar donde todos ustedes morirán-

-Cállate y da la cara- dijo Máscara Mortal.

-Con gusto- dijo la chica, saltando frente a ellos. Era una chica de estatura media, de piel morena, y cabellos y ojos negros. También vestía de blanco bajo su armadura color plata y oro, como las guardianas de los templos anteriores. En su frente, la diadema albergaba una piedra color naranja. Al verla, Umi la reconoció.

-Tú- dijo- tú fuiste la que te llevaste a Arika-

-Veo que aún me recuerdan- dijo la chica, sonriendo- soy Aletia Kapahola de Hawai, guardiana del topacio de Piscis-

-¿Dónde está Arika?- preguntó Silver muy enfadada, haciendo sonar su látigo, como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse contra ella.

-¿Esa chiquilla tonta que me mordió?- dijo levantando su mano y mostrándoles las marcas de los dientes de Arika- debe estar disfrutando al ver como se quema la princesa Lavinia, no sin antes haberle dado yo una lección...-y acentuó más su sonrisa malvada.

-Maldita- murmuró Umi entre dientes.

-Yo me haré cargo- dijo Afrodita- ustedes váyanse...-

Todos asintieron y corrieron hacia la salida. Umi y Silver lo hicieron, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de odio a la guardiana.

-¡Alto!- exclamó Aletia, pero Afrodita saltó frente a ella.

-Tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Afrodita- voy a hacerte pagar lo que le hiciste a mi alumna...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

TEMPLO PRINCIPAL

-Los caballeros dorados se dirigen ya hacia el cuarto templo- dijo Shion- tenemos tiempo, aunque no mucho...-

-El cosmo de Saori mantiene la tierra en un clima aún soportable- dijo Shiryu- pero no durará mucho tiempo...-

-Un cosmo se acerca...- dijo Hyoga- se parece al de...-

-Es el de Syd- dijoShun.

-Hay algo urgente que está ocurriendo en Asgard- dijo Syd- los hielos se derriten, a pesar de que Hilda hace todo lo posible por detenerlos...-

-Era de imaginarse- dijo Seiya.

Unos minutos más tarde, llegó Sorreto, de parte de Poseidón.

-El agua se evapora con rapidez- dijo el recién llegado- el océano se pierde...-

-Maldición- dijo Seiya- ni siquiera Saori, Hilda y Poseidón juntos pueden evitarlo...-

-Y Hades y Perséfone- dijo Hyoga.

-Nuestra última esperanza es que los caballeros dorados derroten a Apolo...- dijo Shiryu- oye, Shun, ¿en qué piensas?-

-En...en nada- dijo Shun sonrojándose un poco. Shiryu no se dejó engañar, sabía que cierta chica portadora de la armadura de Perseo estaba cruzando por la mente de Shun en ese momento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

CUARTO PATIO

-Este es el cuarto patio- dijo Mu- pero no encuentro al monstruo-

-Ahí está- dijo Aldebarán.

Un enorme león con cabeza de mujer les bloqueaba el acceso a la escalera que daba hacia el cuarto templo, el de Aries.

-¿Una esfinge?- dijo Milo, alzando una ceja.

-Bienvenidos, caballeros- dijo la esfinge- la única manera de pasar es respondiendo correctamente a mis tres acertijos. Si los responden bien, los dejaré pasar. Si no responden, los dejaré volver por donde vinieron...-

-¿Y si nos equivocamos?- dijo Dokho.

-Acabaré con ustedes...- respondió la criatura con una terrible sonrisa.

-Responderemos bien- dijo Mu.

-Bien- dijo la esfinge- la primera pregunta es: 'si dices mi nombre, ya no existo, ¿quién soy?'-

Todos meditaron sus posibles respuestas.

-Una adivinanza...¡que lindo!- dijo Silver. Umi, sin embargo, puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Qué tontería!-

-¿Quieres callarte, Umi?- dijo Milo- necesito silencio, trato de pensar...-

-Sigue esforzándote- dijo Umi en voz baja.

-Lo tengo- dijo Mu- si dices su nombre, ya no existe: el silencio-

-Bien, Mu- dijo Aldebarán.

-No canten victoria- dijo la esfinge- he aquí el segundo: '¿Qué es aquello que entre más grande, menos se ve?'-

-Esa es fácil- dijo Silver- la oscuridad...-

-¿Quién lo diría?- dijo Umi.

-Esta es la última pregunta- dijo la esfinge- '¿qué es más grande entre menos tenga?'-

-Demonios- dijo Máscara Mortal- no lo sé...-

-Ni idea- dijo Aldebarán, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Un hoyo- dijo Shaka, después de meditarlo unos minutos- la respuesta es un hoyo...-

-Maldición- dijo la esfinge.

-¿Nos dejarás pasar?- dijo Aioros.

-¡No!- gritó la criatura- les haré un favor y los mataré aquí, en vez de que los hagan sufrir más delante...-

Y se lanzó contra ellos, pero Mu ya estaba preparado.

-¡EXTINCI"N DE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS!-

La esfinge fue desintegrada por el ataque del caballero de Aries.

-Listo- dijo Mu, bajando los brazos- vámonos...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

-Ya basta, Kateri- dijo Camus severamente- ¿porqué sigues atacando?-

-Es mi deber proteger este templo y el zafiro- dijo ella- prepárate a morir. ¡Atrapasueños, a él!-

Una vez más, Camus se vio atrapado en las redes del atrapasueños. Cerró los ojos.

-Tus juguetes de los indios no funcionarán esta vez- dijo el caballero encendiendo su cosmo. Las redes se congelaron y lo soltaron. Kateri dio un paso atrás, asustada- perdóname, Kateri, pero necesito su zafiro y para tomarlo tengo que impedir que te muevas... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

El ataque congeló a Kateri hasta los hombros. La chica soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- dijo Camus.

-Olvidas con quien peleas, caballerito- dijo Kateri, encendiendo su cosmo- el fuego derrite el hielo... ¡FUEGO AZUL!-

Su solo cosmo derritió el frío hielo de Camus. Kateri siguió elevando su cosmo.

-Ahora- continuó la guardiana- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Acuario- dijo la chica. Camus vio como su propia constelación guardiana aparecía detrás de Kateri, frente a él- ¡CATARATA!-

La fuerza del terrible impacto fue tanta que hizo que Camus se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él.

-Ríndete y muere tranquilamente, Camus- dijo Kateri, mientras el caballero trataba de levantarse.

-¡Nunca!- dijo él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

GIUDECCA, INFRAMUNDO

Hades y Perséfone mantenían sus cosmos encendidos, intentando con ellos ayudar a Saori a contrarrestar el cosmo de la diosa Vesta. Mientras, Pandora daba vueltas como loca de un lado al otro, nerviosa. Zeros de Frog hablaba y hablaba como tonto.

Perséfone no pudo aguantarlo más, así que apagó su cosmo y se sentó.

-¿Estás bien, hermana?- preguntó Pandora.

-Estoy bien, gracias, Pandora- dijo Perséfone, con una sonrisa, pero con una mirada de agotamiento- solo necesito descansar unos segundos, es todo...-

-Oh, no- dijo Pandora- descansa un rato, o te puedes hacer mucho daño...-

Perséfone sonrió con dulzura a su cuñada. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia su esposo, quien seguía con su cosmo firmemente encendido y sin hacer el menor movimiento o gesto de dolor. Suspiró.

-Espero que sea suficiente el tiempo que les estamos dando a los caballeros dorados-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

-No sé porqué haces tanto escándalo, Afrodita- dijo Aletia- si tu niña está bien-

El caballero de Piscis no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo.

-Entrégala, junto con el topacio, y tal vez tenga piedad de ti-

-No me hagas reír- dijo Aletia- prepárate a morir...-

-La que debe prepararse eres tú- dijo Afrodita, encendiendo su cosmo.

La temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir hasta hacerse insoportable.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Yo nací en Hawai, donde los volcanes del anillo de fuego crean esta terrible temperatura- explicó Atelia- la diosa Pelé vive en el fuego eterno de esos volcanes. Ella te destruirá-

-Ni lo sueñes- dijo el caballero, encendiendo su cosmo también.

-¡COLERA DE LA DIOSA PELÉ!-

-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Elena: y ellos dos no serán los únicos enojados, eso te lo puedo garantizar... ¡gracias por tu review!

Sango Pelired: jeje gracias, a mi tampoco me gusta que me dejen esperando mucho... gracias por escribir.

Ryu Mari: ya mero, ya mero... gracias por tu review!

Fernando: gracias por escribir! En realidad, Umi Yagami explicará lo que me has preguntado sobre Silver en su historia sobre ella misma...

A todos: espero que les guste, y manden reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	11. C11: Remordimientos

CAPITULO 11: REMORDIMIENTOS

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Los caballeros llegaron al cuarto templo. Caminaron dentro despacio, mirando a sus alrededores. Las paredes del templo estaban decoradas con dibujos y jeroglíficos, y había estatuas extrañas, de hombres y mujeres con cabezas de animales.

-Este templo lo dice a gritos- dijo Máscara Mortal- la guardiana es egipcia...-

-Exacto- dijo una voz femenina.

-Muéstrate y sal a pelear- dijo Mu.

-Aquí estoy-

Una chica salió detrás de una estatua que tenía cuerpo de mujer y cabeza de leona. La chica era alta y delgada, y su piel morena parecía besada por el sol. Sus largos cabellos enmarcaban su rostro de ángel, y sus ojos azules los miraban con la mayor inocencia. Llevaba la misma armadura de las otras guardianas, y en su frente llevaba una piedra de colores cambiantes.

-Soy Asenet Ramose de Egipto, guardiana del ágata de Aries-

A Mu, lejos de parecerle inocente la chica, comprendió que su cosmo era muy poderoso.

-Sigan al siguiente templo- dijo Mu- yo me haré cargo...-

Los demás se dirigieron a la salida del templo, mientras Asenet sonreía al caballero.

-No podrás tú solo conmigo- dijo Asenet- y eso lo sabes muy bien...-

-Tendré que hacerlo...- respondió Mu.

La joven egipcia desenvainó su espada curva.

-¿Sabes lo difícil que es tratar de vencerme, y aún así quieres pelear?-

-Así es- dijo Mu- tengo que vencerte a toda costa para detener a tu amo...-

-Está bien, caballero- dijo Asenet- entonces prepárate...-

-Ya estoy preparado-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ESCORPION

-Los intrusos ya van hacia el templo de Tauro- dijo una chica morena, de ojos azules. Unos mechones de cabello rojo salían de su turbante.

-Nunca llegarán aquí, Amira- dijo otra chica muy parecida a ella, pero de ojos grisáceos, que llevaba un vestido árabe.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Safiya- dijo Amira- que se dirijan ya hacia el quinto templo es algo que nunca antes había ocurrido...-

-¿Te preocupa algo, hermana?-

-Nada- dijo Amira, parpadeando- todo está bien...-

Amira estaban pensando sobre lo que había ocurrido los dos días anteriores, mientras junto con Kateri y Aletia se dedicaron a espiar y secuestrar amazonas de Atena. Recordaba perfectamente que Kateri no quería hacerlo. Luego, lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas en el salón principal. Algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué Kateri se había dejado convencer tan fácilmente?

-En ese caso, quiero que lleguen los caballeros y acabar con ellos-

-No comas ansias, hermana- dijo Amira- tardarán un poco, porque es el penúltimo templo, pero pronto llegarán, de eso estoy segura- se levantó- iré por mi armadura...-

Safiya se quedó en la entrada del templo de Escorpión mientras su hermana entraba al templo. Recogió un par de los cuatro sables que estaban en el suelo, a su lado, y comenzó a hacer maniobras con ellos, como bailando.

Amira sonrió al verla y entró a su habitación. Se colocó la armadura de plata y oro. Se quitó el turbante, liberando su largo cabello, más rojizo que el de su hermana, y se puso la diadema. En ese momento, sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, que se quitó en unos segundos. Salió de la habitación, pero ya no era ella misma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE CAPRICORNIO

La pelea entre Shura y Ana continuaba. Excalibur y la Espada del Cid eran de igual fuerza, y no se podía decir cual era la más poderosa. Después de un rato, ambos brazos derechos estaban escurriendo sangre.

-Esto es absurdo, Ana- dijo Shura- tu espada y la mía son de igual poder. Así como cuando pelean dos caballeros dorados, tú y yo entraremos en una batalla de mil días-

-Eso es lo que tu crees- respondió Ana- yo tengo aún otro ataque-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oíste- dijo ella- todas las guardianas tenemos dos ataques. Ahora te mostraré la verdadera fuerza de Capricornio...-

Ana encendió su cosmo, y Shura se impresionó de lo alto que este podía llegar. Detrás de ella, vio la imagen de una cabra, el símbolo de Capricornio.

-¡CORNUCOPIA!-gritó ella.

Una enorme esfera de energía surgió del hueco de las manos de Ana, y chocó contra Shura, lanzándolo varios metros atrás.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

QUINTO PATIO

-Quinto patio- murmuró Umi. Estaba decepcionada de no haber encontrado a Arika aún, y de tener que ir hasta el templo principal.

-¿Qué clase de criatura estará aquí?- preguntó Aldebarán.

En ese momento, Aioros, Aioria y Kanon sintieron un cosmo, el mismo que habían sentido la noche en que llegó Lavinia.

-Alguien se acerca- dijo Aioria.

Un hombre apareció frente a ellos. Era el hombre con cuernos que habían visto, o creído ver, aquella noche lluviosa. La diferencia es que la criatura tenía cuerpo de hombre, con las garras de una bestia salvaje y la cabeza de toro.

-¡Un minotauro!- exclamó Silver.

El minotauro sonrió con maldad mirando a Silver. Ella palideció y dio un pequeño paso atrás. Aldebarán notó eso y se colocó entre el monstruo y la chica.

-Tú fuiste el que lastimó a Lavinia- dijo Kanon.

-Tenía órdenes de traerla de vuelta, viva o muerta- dijo el minotauro.

-Hazte a un lado- dijo Aldebarán.

-Nunca- dijo la bestia- morirán todos ustedes aquí-

El minotauro encendió su cosmo, y Kanon pudo sentir de nuevo esa fuerza que lo había paralizado esa noche. La bestia se lanzó contra ellos, y todos se prepararon, pero Aldebarán encendió su cosmo y dio un paso al frente.

-¡Alde, no!- dijo Silver, pero el caballero ya había preparado su ataque.

-¡GRAN CUERNO!-

El ataque de Aldebarán fue por mucho superior al del monstruo, el cual cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado.

-Me lo hubieras dejado, Alde- dijo Kanon- yo mismo lo hubiera hecho picadillo...-

-Lo sé- dijo Aldebarán- mejor vámonos, nos queda poco tiempo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

Camus se levantó con dificultad, mientras Kateri lo miraba. Camus le devolvió la mirada. La guardiana reía en voz alta pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza. Saga tenía razón. Kateri no era malvada.

-Prepárate a morir- dijo Kateri. - ¡CATARATA!-

Camus ya estaba preparado para el ataque, encendido su cosmo.

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

Ambos ataques dieron en sus respectivos blancos. Camus se levantó después de recibirlo. Ya no era tan fuerte como el primero. En cambio, Kateri no podía levantarse.

-Lo siento, Kateri- dijo Camus- no quería lastimarte...- y alargó su mano para tomar el zafiro, pero alguien se interpuso entre su mano y la diadema de Kateri.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo una voz femenina. Camus parpadeó, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver quien se había interpuesto.

-¿Tú?-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

Mientras tanto, Afrodita se levantaba del suelo con dificultad. A pesar de toda la ira que sentía contra la chica, era demasiado poderosa para vencerla. Sentía su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras que dolían aún con el mínimo contacto con el aire.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- dijo Aletia con cierto tono de crueldad- sí, los volcanes de Hawai son terribles...-

El caballero frunció el entrecejo. Su odio hacia la guardiana había aumentado. ¿Cómo una chica tan hermosa podía ser tan cruel? La miró a los ojos y se sorprendió. Lejos de demostrar crueldad, sus ojos estaban llenos de una terrible tristeza. ¿Sería posible que esta chica también estuviera siendo controlada, igual que Kateri?

-No importa que tan terribles sean- dijo Afrodita- te quitaré el topacio-

-Primero tendrás que vencerme- dijo Aletia- y eso es imposible...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE TAURO

Los caballeros llegaron al quinto templo. Vieron varias estatuas griegas, y algunas imágenes de una chica montada en un toro blanco.

-¿Dónde estará la guardiana de este templo?- preguntó Milo.

-Aquí- dijo una voz femenina.

Delante de ellos apareció una chica de trece años, o tal vez menos. Era rubia, de piel tan blanca como la de Silver, y grandes ojos verdes. En su frente tenía una diadema con una piedra color morado.

-¿Tú... tú eres la guardiana de este templo?- preguntó Umi, incrédula, al ver una chica aún menor que ella.

-Así es- dijo la chica- soy Europa Kalimera de Grecia, guardiana de la amatista de Tauro-

-Aldebarán, te lo dejamos a ti- dijo Shaka, y luego se volvió hacia los demás- continuemos-

Los caballeros se fueron hacia el siguiente templo.

-¿Se... segura que quieres pelear, pequeña?- preguntó Aldebarán.

-Claro que sí- dijo ella- no me gusta que me subestimen por mi edad-

-Está bien- dijo Aldebarán- prepárate...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Tanto Mu como Asenet encendieron sus cosmos. La egipcia atacó a Mu con su espada curva, pero el caballero dorado se defendió con su Pared de Cristal.

-No quiero lastimarte- dijo Mu- entrégame el ágata-

-Eres muy ingenuo si crees que te la daré así nada más- dijo Asenet- ustedes los caballeros son malvados, un mal innecesario para el mundo, y deben ser eliminados-

-Y supongo que tu amo te dijo eso...-

-Supones bien- dijo Asenet.

-¿Y no te dijo que quiere destruir a toda persona que vive en el mundo, para reclamarlo para él?- dijo Mu.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo que oíste- dijo Mu- tu amo quiere usar a la diosa Vesta para que destruya a todo ser viviente en el mundo...-

-¡No es verdad!- exclamó Asenet- mientes...-

-No miento- dijo Mu- en tu corazón, sabes que digo la verdad...-

Asenet abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El caballero tenía razón. Sentía el cosmo de la diosa calentando el planeta, y asintió. En el momento que Asenet iba a llevar su mano a su frente para quitar la joya de su diadema, cuando sintió un leve dolor de cabeza, y su expresión cambió por completo.

-Ese no es tu problema, caballero- dijo con una voz ronca- el mundo me pertenence-

-Apolo- dijo Mu- ¿porqué les haces esto?-

-Porque el mundo me pertenece- dijo el dios a través de Asenet- no importa a cuantas guardianas tenga que sacrificar...-

Mu frunció el entrecejo. Esto era más difícil de lo que creyó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SEXTO PATIO

-Odio subir escaleras- se quejó Máscara Mortal.

-Hay algo extraño...- dijo Milo.

-Tienes razón- dijo Shaka- se siente algo extraño en el aire...-

En ese momento, comenzaron a escuchar ruidos extraños, como latigazos en el aire.

-No se separen- dijo Aioria- esto está muy extraño...-

En ese momento, Silver cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Umi, alzando una ceja.

-Me escapé de Giudecca- dijo ella entre sollozos- mi maestro y lady Pandora deben estar muy preocupados por mi culpa-

-No deberías llorar por eso- dijo Umi, aunque ella también sentía una enorme tristeza y lo peor, por ninguna razón. Y no eran las únicas. Los caballeros comenzaron a recordar sus peores momentos de sus vidas y a sentir terribles remordimientos.

Aioros levantó la vista y notó la presencia de tres criaturas. Eran monstruos horribles, con cuerpo de demonio y cabeza en la cual en vez de cabellos brotaban horribles serpientes vivas. Cada una llevaba un látigo en la mano.

-Vamos, arrepiéntanse de haber venido, estúpidos caballeros y mueran de tristeza- dijo una.

Silver y Umi recordaron cada una de sus travesuras, Saga y Kanon se lamentaban de sus respectivas traiciones, Máscara Mortal recordaba los asesinatos que había cometido, y el resto recordaba a todos los oponentes que habían vencido. Aioros trató de levantarse, y pudo ver que el resto de sus acompañantes no podían hacer otro tanto al verse envueltos por sus propios remordimientos. Kanon también luchaba para levantarse.

-Será mejor que les ayudemos, hermanas- dijo otra de las criaturas, levantando su látigo hacia donde estaban Umi y Silver- me encargaré de ellas dos primero...-

Pero no logró su cometido, porque su látigo se enredó en el brazo de Kanon.

-¡Kanon!- murmuró Silver.

-No dejaré que nos lastimen- dijo Kanon- los remordimientos son para mejorar a las personas, no para destruírlas...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Saga, levantándose también.

-Tontos humanos- dijo la tercera criatura.

-Acabemos con ellas, Kanon- dijo Saga.

-¡EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS!- dijeron los hermanos a coro. Las criaturas fueron destruidas por completo.

-Vamos al siguiente templo- dijo Dokho- ya está cerca-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Silverhell: konichiwa Silver-chan... mmm ya verás lo que va a ocurrir más adelante... gracias por tu review...

Sango Pelired: al contrario, mil gracias por el review, me dan muchos ánimos...

Elena: ya tiene hecho su testamento, no te preocupes... gracias por tu review

Kasu, Atalanta y Shaina: yo se que tienen problemas pero... ACTUALICEN!!!!

A los demás: ya mero se acaba, gracias por leer y por favor manden reviews!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	12. C12: La Primera Gema

CAPITULO 12: LA PRIMERA GEMA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, ATENAS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE CAPRICORNIO

Ana sonrió triunfal, alejándose del lugar de la colisión.

-Ana...- murmuró Shura.

-¿Aún no puedes morirte?- dijo ella. Luego sonrió con crueldad- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré...-

-Ana... tú no eres así-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella, parpadeando.

-Que tú no me matarías- dijo Shura- tú siempre has detestado matar...- el caballero frunció el entrecejo- sé que Apolo te está controlando...-

-¿Y qué si es así?- dijo ella- las vidas de las trece le pertenecen...-

Shura fijó sus ojos en los de su amiga. Los ojos azules de la española estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Lo siento- dijo Ana en voz baja, y con mucha dificultad. Shura lo comprendió y apretó su puño. Ese Apolo no saldría vivo de esa batalla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS

-Templo de Géminis- dijo Aioria. Todos entraron. Miraron a su alrededor. Kanon fijó su atención en un objeto de metal que pateó sin querer y lo levantó. Era un yelmo romano.

-Miren eso- dijo Silver, sorprendida y maravillada a la vez. En la pared había toda clase de armas: cuchillos, lanzas, guantes y cascos de metal, espadas, redes, escudos...

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Saga.

-Es nuestro- dijo una voz.

Dos chicas idénticas aparecieron frente a ellos. Ambas eran de piel muy blanca, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño. Una sostenía una gruesa espada, y la otra una lanza y una red. Ambas usaban una armadura, y en sus diademas tenían un diamante.

-Soy Giovanna Devietti- dijo la que tenía la lanza.

-Y yo soy Genoveva Devietti de Italia- dijo la otra- somos las guardianas del diamante de Géminis...-

-Por eso hay trece guardianas, y solo doce templos- dijo Aioria.

-Vaya, no son tan tontos como creí-dijo Giovanna, casi soltando una carcajada.

-No pierdan tiempo- dijo Saga- váyanse...-

Los caballeros asintieron y se retiraron, dejando a Saga y Kanon con las guardianas, igual que como habían hecho con los otros caballeros. Saga encendió su cosmo, y su gemelo lo imitó. Las gemelas sonrieron confiadas, y encendieron sus cosmos también.

-'¿Qué tramarán?'- preguntó Saga directamente al cosmo de su hermano.

-'Ni idea'- respondió Kanon de la misma manera- 'pero estate alerta'-

Todas las armas que estaban colgadas en las paredes: escudos, espadas, dagas, lanzas, redes y demás, se levantaron en el aire poco a poco, guiados por el cosmo de las dos guardianas.

-¿Qué demonios...?-comenzó Kanon.

-Prepárense a morir, caballeros- dijo Giovanna.

-¡DEVASTACIÓN ROMANA!- gritaron las gemelas. Con un movimiento de las manos de ambas, las armas fueron lanzadas en el aire contra los caballeros.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

Camus parpadeó, sorprendido. Delante de él, entre su mano y la frene de Kateri donde estaba el zafiro de Acuario, se había interpuesto una chica de cabellos castaños. Sus ojos tenían un extraño y anormal brillo rojizo. Llevaba en su mano una espada, y alrededor de su cuello una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de cilindro, dentro del cual había una pequeña flor.

-¿Me...Meggan?- dijo Camus. Entonces el caballero lo notó: un extraño brazalete de plata en el brazo de la amazona.

-Sí, yo- dijo ella en tono desafiante, uno que nunca se había atrevido a usar delante de Camus en el Santuario- no puedo permitir que te lleves el zafiro-

-Meg, tú eres una amazona de Atena- dijo Camus.

-No por mucho- dijo Meggan- ahora sirvo a Apolo-

Camus bufó. Evidentemente, Meggan también estaba siendo controlada de la misma forma que Kateri. Jamás pensó que Apolo utilizara también a las amazonas de Atena de esa manera.

-Déjala en paz, demonio- dijo Camus- es poco honorable de un dios usar trucos como este para ganar....-

-Será un truco- dijo Apolo a través de la voz de Meggan- pero funciona...-

Camus sintió un sudor frío al recordar que también tenía a su prima Camille, y aunque no se llevaba muy bien con ella, en ese momento decidió que si hacía con ella lo mismo que con Meggan y Kateri, ese intento de dios pasaría los próximos quinientos años encerrado en un cubo de hielo. Meggan asomó una sonrisa, a la que el caballero respondió con su usual tranquilidad.

-Te equivocas si crees que no te atacaré- dijo Camus, encendiendo su cosmo- perdóname, Meg... ¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SEPTIMO PATIO

-Estamos ya en el séptimo patio- dijo Máscara Mortal. Era el patio más extraño que habían visto (n/a: más extraño aún que el tercero, el cual era un estanque). Consistía en un extraño laberinto de cuevas.

-¿Quién es el...?- comenzó Silver, pero Dokho la interrumpió.

-¡Por allá!- dijo, señalando una sombra- tenía la silueta de una mujer.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Aioria.

-Yo también- dijo Aioros- ¿escucharon eso?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Milo.

-Era como un... cascabel- dijo Umi. Ella también lo había escuchado.

-Imposible encontrarla así- dijo Máscara Mortal- puede tratarse de una trampa.

Silver encendió su cosmo. Varias mariposas brillantes aparecieron. Las hadas del Reino de Hades.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Shaka.

-Ellas encontrarán al enemigo entre las cuevas- dijo Silver.

Todas las hadas se dirigieron a un mismo sitio. Cuando fueron a buscarlas, no las encontraron.

-No pudieron desaparecer- dijo Silver.

-Aquí están- dijo Umi, recogiendo a una pequeña mariposa de piedra del suelo.

Dokho y Aioros dejaron escapar una exclamación de sorpresa, al darse cuenta del ser contra el que se enfrentaban.

-Una gorgona- dijo Aioros.

-Umi, tú tienes un escudo como yo- dijo Dokho- los usaremos para encontrarla. Los demás, no vayan a mirar a ningún lado hasta que les digamos-

En ese momento, una flecha pasó silbando y se enteró en el hombro derecho de Dokho. Éste atacó sin éxito al sitio de donde había sido disparada la flecha, sin éxito.

-Por allá- dijo Umi, notando a la horripilante criatura a través de su espejo-¡rápido!-

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-gritó Milo.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES!- dijo Máscara Mortal.

La horrible criatura dejó escapar un grito. Guiados ahora por el sonido, Aioros, Aioria y Shaka atacaron también, destruyendo por completo a la gorgona.

-¿Estás bien, Dokho?- dijo Shaka- Dokho asintió, arrancándose la flecha.

-Vámonos- dijo Máscara Mortal- el templo de Cáncer está frente a nosotros-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-

-¡CÓLERA DE PELÉ!-

Afrodita y Aletia estaban heridos, pero cada uno seguía peleando como si fuera el fin del mundo. Aletia notó que el cosmo de Afrodita seguía aumentando peligrosamente, y dudó en poder ganar de esa manera, así que decidió jugar su última carta.

-Ya veo, caballero, que esto se está tornando aburrido- dijo Aletia- así que para poner más emoción, aumentaré la apuesta-

-¿La apuesta?- dijo Afrodita, tratando de no tambalearse.

-Así es- dijo ella- sabes que quien gane esta batalla, no solo tendrá el topacio...-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Afrodita, sabiendo de antemano que no le agradaría mucho.

Como respuesta, Aletia sonrió de nuevo e hizo sonar sus dedos. Junto a ellos, en una hamaca colgada de dos columnas, apareció una niña de diez años profundamente dormida. Tenía las manos atadas sobre el vientre, y uno de sus pies colgaba fuera de la hamaca.

-¡Arika!- dijo Afrodita, pero al dar un paso adelante, la niña desapareció.

-Ah,ah- dijo Aletia, sacudiendo la cabeza- no se toca-

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo. Esta vez estaba furioso de verdad.

-Considérate muerta-dijo Afrodita, encendiendo su cosmo- voy a hacerte pagar esto, no te lo perdonaré...-

-Basta de palabras- dijo Aletia, encendiendo también su cosmo- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Piscis-

-¡ROSAS SANGRIENTAS!-

-¡ATAQUE DE PIRAÑA!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE TAURO

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Tauro, Aldebarán no hacía más que esquivar los ataques de su pequeña rival, la cual, a pesar de su corta edad, era muy hábil con su espada.

-¿Porqué no me atacas, grandote?- dijo ella- ¿me tienes compasión por ser pequeña?- frunció el entrecejo- no me subestimes-

-No lo hago- dijo Aldebarán- al contrario, te admiro porque eres muy fuerte a pesar de ser tan pequeña...-

La pequeña Europa sonrió ligeramente sonrojada, nadie nunca le había dicho nada parecido.

-Por eso mismo no quiero lastimarte- continuó el caballero- una guerrera tan valiente como tú no debería estar al servicio de un dios malvado-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Tu amo quiere destruir al mundo...- dijo Aldebarán, explicando brevemente lo que había ocurrido días antes-...y estamos tratando de detenerlo-

-¡No!- gritó ella de pronto. Sus ojos brillaron rojizos unos segundos. La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si le doliera. Aldebarán frunció el entrecejo, comprendiendo que Apolo estaba intentando dominarla. Corrió hacia ella, aprovechando su distracción, y le arrancó la diadema con la amatista. La pequeña se desmayó por el esfuerzo, y fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos del enorme caballero. Unos minutos después, Europa despertó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Aldebarán. Ella asintió.

-Sí, gracias- dijo- apúrense, no les queda mucho tiempo para salvar a la princesa...-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo he visto- dijo Europa- su tiempo se está acabando. Ni Atena ni los otros dioses pueden detenerla... así que corre...-

-Lo haré- dijo Aldebarán- cuídate, pequeña-

Europa lo miró alejarse, preguntándose si el enorme caballero no le diría 'pequeño' a alguna persona.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

-Maldita sea- dijo Apolo- ya tienen la amatista de Tauro- frunció el entrecejo- si alguno adquiere otra de las gemas... no- se corrigió- mis otras guerreras son invencibles. Además, tengo a las amazonas de Atena de mi lado, no se atreverán a lastimarlas- su vista se posó en Lavinia, quien luchaba por mantenerse de pie- por otro lado, a esta chica ya se le está acabando el tiempo- sonrió- solo es cuestión de unas cuantas horas más...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE CÁNCER

En el templo de Cáncer, alguien los estaba esperando ya. Una chica de apariencia oriental: de piel amarillenta y cabellos y ojos negros rasgados. Había un extraño vacío en su mirada.

Todos los caballeros pasaron a su lado sin que ella se moviera. Máscara Mortal se quedó frente a la guardiana.

-Espero que estés lista para morir- dijo Máscara Mortal- a menos de que me des esa gema...-

-Hablas demasiado- respondió la guardiana con voz dulce- yo seré quien te conduzca al reino de la muerte-

-Eso lo veremos- respondió el caballero.

-Tienes una voz dura- dijo ella- pero creo que tú no lo eres tanto-

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Que yo, Lena Mei de China, guardiana del ámbar de Cáncer, no veo con los ojos del cuerpo sino con los del alma- respondió la orgullosa guardiana.

-¿Eres ciega?- preguntó Máscara Mortal, poniéndole atención por primera vez al vacío en los ojos de Lena.

-Así es- sonrió ella, sacando su espada- pero mi incapacidad no me ha impedido llegar a ser una de las más fuertes guerreras de Apolo-

-Bien- dijo Máscara Mortal, encendiendo su cosmo- así, si te mato, no me sentiré mal-

-Comencemos- dijo Lena, encendiendo su cosmo también.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Elena: yo te ayudo a golpearlo... ¡gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: no vayas a quedar como la Venus del Milo ¡gracias por tu review!

Megu-chan: gracias por leer mi historia y aguantarme, pequeña...

Antares-milo: claro que te recuerdo... creo que deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento o te saldrá caro... literalmente hablando... gracias por tu review!

Ryu-Mari: si, soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos... los cambié por un chocolate XD... pronto será tu pelea, y espero que estés preparada... gracias por tu review!

Sango Pelired: el próximo capítulo será la pelea final de Shura (se escuchó trágico, no?) gracias por tu review!

Atalanta: jeje no te preocupes por eso! Espero que a Kasu y Shaina les esté yendo muy bien, igual que a ti. En cuanto a tu capi, valió la pena la larga espera (trate de dejar un review pero no sé porque tengo la sospecha de que no se envió correctamente) bueno, espero que las tres sigan leyendo, porque comenzarán a aparecer de nuevo... del bando de los malos... gracias por tu review!

A todos: gracias por leer y manden reviews!!!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	13. C13: Una Desagradable Sorpresa

CAPITULO 13: UNA DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE CAPRICORNIO

Shura esquivaba todos los ataques de su oponente, aunque con creciente dificultad. Sea lo que fuera, no quería lastimarla.

-No puedes escapar- dijo ella- estás atrapado entre la espada y la pared...-

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Shura, sonriendo. El comentario de Ana le había dado una idea-¡EXCALIBUR!-

Shura atacó, y Ana lo esquivó fácilmente. Pero la chica no notó un segundo corte que hizo, que abrió una pequeña grieta en el suelo, en la que la chica cayó y quedó atrapada. Con rapidez, Shura corrió hacia ella y le quitó la diadema. Ana se desmayó, y Shura se encargó de sacarla de la grieta y sentarla sobre su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él. El caballero rogaba que estuviera bien.

Ana despertó unos minutos después.

-¿Shura?- susurró ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- lo siento tanto...yo no quería...-

-Ya...no fue tu culpa- dijo él, apretando en su mano el ópalo de Capricornio- no llores... vamos, terminemos con esto... ¿estás bien?- ella asintió- vamos, tenemos que llegar pronto...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

GIUDECCA, REINO DE HADES

SAL"N PRINCIPAL

Pandora observaba a su hermano y a su cuñada con creciente preocupación, ya que sentía como los cosmos de ambos se iban debilitando. Además, aún el mismo Inframundo se estaba sobrecalentando. En ese momento escuchó a alguien entrar al salón.

-Señora Pandora- dijo el recién llegado.

-¡Radamanthys!- exclamó Pandora al verlo- dime que ha sucedido, por favor-

-Los caballeros dorados de Atena están luchando contra las guardianas de los Doce Templos del Sol- respondió Radamanthys- nosotros contuvimos a las cincuenta ninfas de Artemisa que habían ido a detenerlos...-

-¿Y que ha sido de ellos?- preguntó Pandora.

-Dos acaban de vencer a sus oponentes- dijo Radamanthys- o al menos obtuvieron la gema correspondiente-

-Menos mal- dijo Pandora, y se volvió a mirar a los reyes del Inframundo- el señor Hades y la reina Perséfone se están debilitando demasiado...-

-Lo sé- dijo Radamanthys- todos los espectros lo hemos sentido...-

-Espero que se den prisa- dijo Pandora.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

OCTAVO PATIO

-Octavo patio- dijo Silver en un tono melancólico.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Umi.

-Mi señor y mi señora se están debilitando- dijo Silver.

-Atena también- dijo Shaka.

-He ahí el monstruo que protege el patio- dijo Dokho. El monstruo era un hombre, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto totalmente por ojos.

-Me llamo Argos- dijo el ser- y no podrán vencerme, ya que puedo ver todos sus ataques, no importa por donde vengan...-

-Pues mira esto- dijo Umi, encendiendo su cosmo y mostrándole el escudo de Medusa. La parte posterior del cuerpo de Argos quedó convertida en piedra.

-Bien, Umi- dijo Aioria.

-Claro, aprendí del mejor...- dijo ella.

-O sea, de mí- dijo Milo.

-La verdad, no de ti, sino de Argol- lo corrigió Umi.

Milo frunció el entrecejo. Aioros y Aioria se echaron a reír, y Shaka y Dokho sonrieron.

-No canten victoria aún- dijo Argos- aún no me destruyen...-

-La verdad, yo ya me cansé de verlos pelear y no hacer nada- dijo Shaka- ¡CAPITULACI"N DEL DEMONIO!-

El monstruo desapareció.

-Vamos- dijo Aioria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ARIES

-¡LA MALDICI"N DE RA!-

-¡PARED DE CRISTAL!-

Mu estaba comenzando a desesperar. No aguantaría mucho contra la egipcia, y se le estaba terminando su tiempo.

-Detente, Asenet- dijo Mu- no quiero lastimarte-

-Calla y pelea- dijo ella- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Aries...-

-Entonces, no tendré más opción que contraatacar- dijo Mu.

Ambos combatientes encendieron sus cosmos.

-¡EL VELLOCINIO DE ORO!-

-¡EXTINCI"N DE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS!-

Tanto Mu como Asenet salieron disparados hacia atrás, alcanzados por una pequeña fracción del ataque de su oponente.

-Es muy fuerte- murmuró Mu para sí mismo- tal vez no podré quitarle eso sin lastimarla- sacudió un poco su cabeza- no, debe de haber alguna forma...-

El caballero se levantó con dificultad. Asenet hizo lo mismo. Mu vio que la chica sangraba.

-Ahora o nunca- dijo el caballero para sí mismo. Corrió hacia ella, quien aún estaba algo aturdida por el ataque anterior y, teletransportándose varias veces, la apresó en una red de cristal. Mu sonrió, aliviado.

-Ahora solo falta tomar ese...- dijo extendiendo la mano, pero ésta no alcanzó a tomar el ágata. El caballero sintió un pequeño impacto en su mano y la retiró por reflejo, dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. La red de cristal desapareció y la chica egipcia cayó al suelo desmayada, pero sin que su diadema se separara de su cabeza.

Mu se volvió para ver quien lo había atacado. Desde una esquina, la atacante se asomó. Vestía como amazona de Atena, salvo a que no tenía máscara, y continuaba con la mano extendida después de su ataque.

-¿Daggianna?- dijo Mu, mirando con tristeza a su querida amiga- ¿te han convertido también en un títere a la voluntad de Apolo?- frunció el entrecejo- no se lo perdonaré...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE LEO

Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Dokho y Milo llegaron junto con Umi y Silver al octavo templo, el de Leo. Alguien ya los estaba esperando. Una chica con rasgos orientales, igual que la de la casa anterior. Tenía los ojos color verde limón, cabellos castaños largos y su piel era ligeramente pálida. Sin contar su armadura, su atuendo era el de un samurai, así como su espada.

-¿Quién de ustedes es quien morirá aquí?- dijo la chica.

-Supongo que tú eres la guardiana de este templo- dijo Aioria.

-Así es- dijo ella- soy Akemi Matzuki de Japón, guardiana del Ojo de Gato de Leo-

-Suerte, hermano- dijo Aioros.

-Te lo encargamos- agregó Shaka. Los caballeros avanzaron con Umi y Silver al siguiente templo.

-Tal parece que no me darás tu Ojo de Gato sin pelear- dijo Aioria.

-Así es- repitió ella.

-Entonces, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con tu juguete japonés- dijo Aioria, encendiendo su cosmo.

-Con gusto- dijo Akemi, haciendo lo mismo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

En el templo de Piscis, los ataques de Aletia y Afrodita chocaron. El de la guardiana fue muy poderoso, pero el del caballero, lanzado con todo su poder y su furia, lo superó fácilmente e hizo que la chica chocara contra la pared detrás de ella y luego cayera al suelo boca abajo. La diadema se le cayó y se fue rodando varios metros. Afrodita estaba tan furioso que no le prestó atención.

El caballero se acercó a la guardiana y la levantó con ambas manos. Se sorprendió de que estuviera inconsciente, pero él la sacudió hasta que ella despertó.

-¿Qué...que pasa?- murmuró ella.

-¿Dónde está ella?- le preguntó Afrodita entre dientes.

-¿Dónde está quién?- preguntó Aletia a su vez.

-Tú sabes quien- dijo Afrodita, sacudiendo un poco a la chica- la niña que tú misma trajiste aquí...-

-Ten...ten cuidado- dijo ella, limpiándose la sangre que escurría de su labio inferior- o ella misma te va a destruir-

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Afrodita.

-Que tengas cuidado- dijo Aletia- él también la está controlando, igual que a cada una de las guardianas de los templos del Sol...-

-¿Controlando?- preguntó Afrodita- no me digas que tú y las otras...-

-Ninguna de nosotras pelea por su propia voluntad- dijo Aletia- él nos las diademas...-

Afrodita la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. En ese momento, el caballero sintió un cosmo detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta incrédulo y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Arika ya había despertado, y estaba de pie frente a él. En su mano izquierda apretaba la diadema de Aletia con el topacio de Piscis en su interior, mientras que con la otra mano le apuntaba, lista para atacar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

NOVENO PATIO Y TEMPLO DE VIRGO

-¿Sientes eso?- se dijeron Umi y Silver al mismo tiempo.

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Milo.

-El cosmo de Arika- dijo Silver- en el templo de Piscis...-

-Esa desgraciada guardiana nos mintió- dijo Umi- tenemos que volver...-

-Bromeas- dijo Milo- no pueden ir ustedes dos solas, y menos a pie-

-No iremos solas- dijo Silver- ni a pie...-

La joven espectro se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó. Segundos después, pareció junto a ellos un enorme tigre.

-¿Za...zafiro?- dijo Umi, sorprendida.

-¿Dónde ha estado esa cosa?- dijo Milo, palideciendo- no me digas que...-

-No, Milo- dijo Silver- no viene a jugar contigo... solo ha estado siguiéndome por orden de mi maestro- la chica se subió al lomo del tigre- vamos Umi-

-Ah, no- dijo Umi- yo no me subo a...-

-Vamos, Umi- dijo Milo, casi echándose a reír- no me digas que le tienes miedo al gatito...-

-No le tengo miedo, Milo- dijo Umi, subiéndose al tigre, pero sujetándose con fuerza de su piel. Silver sonrió. Todos los escorpión suelen tener miedo de su Zafiro.

-Oigan, pero...- comenzó Milo, pero el tigre ya había saltado a un techo rumbo a la casa de Piscis.

-Adiós, Milo- se alcanzó a escuchar a Umi decir.

-Vamos, chicos- dijo Aioros- ya estamos en el noveno patio...-

En ese momento, los cuatro sintieron un temblor en el suelo, y cayeron de sentón.

-Es algo enorme- dijo Shaka.

Un horrible ser apareció, un gigante con un solo ojo en la frente.

-¡Un cíclope!- dijo Dokho.

Shaka encendió su cosmo.

-¡TEN BU HO RIN!-

El cíclope quedó ciego, pero se enfureció y trató de pisar y aplastar a tientas a los caballeros. Todos lo evadieron. Milo le clavó varias agujas escarlata. El cíclope tropezó contra la columna y cayó al precipicio.

-Apurémonos- dijo Aioros- ya falta poco-

Los cuatro caballeros corrieron al siguiente templo. En la entrada, los esperaba una chica más extraña que cualquier otra que hubieran visto. Era de raza mulata, aunque su piel no era tan oscura y sus ojos eran de color verde intenso. Llevaba una lanza en su mano y un cinturón de cuero, además de la armadura que llevaban todas las guardianas de Apolo. En su frente brillaba una gema color verde, muy parecida a sus ojos.

-Bienvenidos al noveno templo- dijo la chica- yo soy Kiara Malawi de Sudáfrica, guardiana de la turquesa de Virgo-

Shaka dio un paso adelante.

-Entonces yo, Shaka de Virgo, seré tu oponente-

La chica mulata asintió, y los tres caballeros restantes siguieron de largo hacia el siguiente templo.

-Prepárate- dijo Kiara- porque no tendré piedad de ti-

-Estoy listo- respondió Shaka encendiendo su cosmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ESCORPI"N

Safiya seguía practicando con sus sables cuando de pronto llegó su hermana. Ella le sonrió, pero Amira no le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vete de aquí, Safiya-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Esta pelea no es tuya- dijo Amira- vete-

-Pero...-

-¡Nada de peros!- estalló la guardiana- ¡te vas o tendré que eliminarte como a los caballeros dorados!-

Safiya sintió un escalofrío. ¿Qué demonios sucedía con su hermana? Pero no dijo nada y salió de ahí, dirigiéndose a la casa de Libra. Se volvió. Algo muy extraño le había ocurrido a su hermana, y eso no le gustó para nada.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Wow! Creí que no iba a terminar!

Misao: te recomiendo omeprazol y erradicación de Helicobacter pylori para tu úlcera... gracias por tu review!

Sango: última? ni soñarlo gracias por el review!

Swan-chan: gracias!

Megu-chan: siempre es un honor que leas mis fics! gracias por tu review!

Shadir: apoyo tu idea! gracias por tu review!

A los demás: sigan leyendo y mandando reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	14. C14: La Maestra

CAPITULO 14: LA MAESTRA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE GÉMINIS

Saga y Kanon estaban siendo vencidos por la técnica de las gemelas. Decenas de armas de todos tipos los atacaban sin que Giovanna o Genoveva siquiera se movieran. Las dos chicas no hacían más que mirarlos, divertidas.

-No podemos ser vencidos por ellas, Kanon- dijo Saga.

-Lo sé- dijo éste.

Ambos hermanos encendieron sus cosmos.

-Pierden su tiempo- dijo Genoveva.

-No podrán evadir ni destruir nuestras armas- agregó Giovanna.

-Tal vez no- dijo Saga- pero podemos deshacernos de ellas-

-¡A OTRA DIMENSIÓN!- dijeron Saga y Kanon. Ambos abrieron un enorme portal que se tragó literalmente casi todas las armas de sus oponentes. Las gemelas se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Maldición- murmuraron ambas.

-Y eso no es todo...- dijo Saga, levantando una red que se había salvado del portal- veremos si ustedes mismas no caen en sus propias trampas...-

Hábilmente, el caballero lanzó su red contra Giovanna, la cual quedó atrapada. Kanon se lanzó contra ella, pero Genoveva saltó a proteger a su hermana y atacó. Kanon la atacó también. La fuerza de ambos golpes los lanzó hacia lados opuestos. Saga aprovechó esto y se lanzó contra Giovanna, quien estaba indefensa. La atrapó por la espalda y le arrebató la diadema. La chica italiana se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-¡Demonios de Caballeros!- gritó Genoveva- ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?-

-Nada malo- dijo Saga. Inspeccionó la diadema, pero el diamante que contenía se hizo polvo apenas lo tocó- éste es el falso- se volvió hacia Genoveva- tú tienes el original-

Giovanna parpadeó.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tu amo te estaba controlando con esto- dijo Saga, entregándole la diadema.

-¡Cierto!- exclamó Giovanna de pronto-¡Genoveva, quítate eso!-

-Muy inteligente, Giovanna- dijo Genoveva, cambiando su tono de voz- pero tu hermana me pertenece...-

-Maldito- murmuró Saga.

-Saga, yo la detendré- dijo Kanon- tú deberías...- e hizo un gesto significativo a su gemelo.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero...- comenzó Saga, y su hermano lo interrumpió.

-Nada de peros- le dijo- ve por ella, yo la detendré solo-

-No solo- dijo Giovanna, con sus mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas de ira- yo le ayudaré a salvar a mi hermana-

-Está bien- dijo Saga. Con una última mirada cedió su armadura dorada a Kanon, abrió un portal a otra dimensión y desapareció.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DECIMO PATIO

-Ya llegamos al décimo patio- dijo Milo- y ya me fastidié...-

-Me pregunto que clase de criatura aparecerá en este sitio...- dijo Aioros.

-Yo preferiría no tener que averiguarlo- dijo Dokho.

Se escucharon ruidos, como de cascos de caballos.

-Esos cascos- dijo Aioros- son iguales a los de anoche, cuando Ariadna desapareció...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Milo- aunque deberíamos...¿Aioros, a dónde vas?-

Antes de que Milo pudiera acabar su frase, el caballero de Sagitario ya estaba inspeccionando detrás de cada columna del patio.

-No hay nada, Aioros- volvió a decir Milo- avancemos...-

Pero una flecha atacó a Aioros. Éste apenas la esquivó. los ruidos de cascos se iban acercando. Ante ellos apareció una criatura enorme, mitad caballo y mitad hombre.

-¡Un centauro!- exclamó Dokho, impresionado.

-¡Tú!- dijo Aioros, con una mirada de algo muy cercano al odio- ¡tú fuiste el desgraciado que se atrevió a llevarse a Ariadna!-

El centauro soltó una carcajada.

-Claro que soy yo, humano- dijo- y también te dije que, si querías recuperarla, tenías que batirte contra mí-

-Estoy listo- dijo Aioros, encendiendo su cosmo.

-Me has entendido mal- dijo el centauro, señalando un blanco dibujado en la pared- te reto. Un solo tiro y una sola flecha. Si me ganas, te diré donde está tu querida amazona. Si pierdes, no tendré más opción que destruirlos a los tres...-

-Eso quisieras- dijo Milo, preparándose para atacar, pero Aioros lo detuvo con un gesto.

-Aceto tu reto- dijo Aioros, sacando su arco y su flecha dorada- pero te advierto que después de ganar te haré pedazos por haber puesto tus sucias manos en ella...-

El centauro sonrió malévolamente. Se colocó detrás de la línea de tiro. Tensó su arco y disparó. La flecha quedó a escasos milímetros del centro del blanco. La criatura sonrió de nuevo, satisfecha de sí misma.

Aioros alzó una ceja. Sería difícil superarlo, más no imposible. El caballero encendió su cosmo mientras colocaba la flecha en el arco. Lo tensó. Tendría que ganar para saber donde estaba Ariadna. Soltó la flecha, y ésta quedó justamente en el centro del blanco. El caballero sonrió y se puso el arco en sus hombros.

-¡Qué bien!- dijeron Dokho y Milo al mismo tiempo.

-Gané- dijo Aioros- cumple tu promesa...-

-¡Jamás!- gritó el enfurecido centauro. Apuntó su fecha a Aioros de nuevo y disparó. Aioros apenas la esquivó.

-Eres un mal perdedor, ¿sabes?- dijo Aioros. Recuperó su flecha dorada y apuntó al centauro- dime donde está Ariadna...-

-No- dijo el centauro, apuntándole a su vez al caballero y disparando. Aioros también disparó, para luego esquivar la flecha. La flecha dorada atravesó el corazón del centauro, mientras que la flecha negra se clavó en el tobillo del caballero.

-Aioros, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Milo.

-Eso creo- dijo el caballero. Levantó la vista. El centauro estaba muerto.

-No te preocupes, Aioros- dijo Dokho- siento el cosmo de Ariadna más adelante... tal vez la encontrarás...-

-Eso espero, Maestro- dijo Aioros.

-Vayamos al siguiente templo- dijo Dokho- estamos cerca.

-Vamos- dijeron Milo y Aioros al mismo tiempo, y subieron siguiendo a Dokho.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ACUARIO

Meggan recibió el ataque de Camus, pero éste fue muy débil. La amazona contraatacó. Para evitar pelear con ella, el caballero la tomó por las muñecas.

-¡Meg, detente!- dijo Camus- no quiero lastimarte-

-Olvídalo- dijo Meggan.

-Meggan, por favor...-

-Es inútil- dijo Kateri, levantándose. Ya se había recuperado de su golpe- su mente está totalmente dominada por mi señor, no hay nada que puedas hacer...-

Camus recordó de pronto el brazalete de Shaina, y notó que Meggan tenía uno similar. Lo miró y sonrió. Antes de que Kateri pudiera impedirlo, Camus golpeó a Meggan levemente en el estómago y luego le sacó el brazalete con su otra mano. Al ver que se desmayó, Camus la detuvo por los hombros.

-Maldición- dijo Kateri.

-¿Camus?- dijo Meggan despertando- ¿qué...?-

-No hay tiempo- dijo Camus, tomándola de la cintura y dando un salto hacia un lado para evitar un ataque directo de Kateri hacia ellos. Ésta no perdió su tiempo, y recogió su arco, apuntándoles.

-Se acabó la fiesta, caballero- dijo Kateri- morirán ambos aquí mismo- y soltó la flecha.

Por instinto, Camus se volvió de espaldas para proteger con su cuerpo a Meggan, aunque sabía que no sería suficiente. Pero el impacto nunca ocurrió. De hecho, la flecha no viajó ni medio metro, pues alguien impidió que la flecha saliera disparada. Era un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos azules, que había atrapado a Kateri por la espalda, haciéndola soltar su arco.

-¡Saga!¡Suéltame!- gritó Kateri. Saga, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

-Camus, termina con esto de una vez- dijo Saga. Camus asintió.

Mientras, Kateri sacó como pudo una daga de su cinturió, pero Saga la tomó de la muñeca, obligándola a soltar esa arma también. La guardiana no se dio por vencida y encendió su cosmo.

-Saga, te lo advierto- dijo Kateri- suéltame, o te quemaré con mi fuego azul-

-Por mí puedes intentarlo- dijo Saga, apretando a Kateri más fuerte contra sí mismo- pero no te soltaré... sé que lo hago por tu bien...-levantó la vista- ¡Camus!¿que esperas?-

Camus obedeció, y le arrancó la diadema antes de que pudiera ejecutar su ataque. Kateri también se desmayó en los brazos de Saga. Éste se sentó en el suelo y la sentó en su regazo, acariciando con cariño los cabellos de la chica.

-Estará bien, Saga- dijo Camus- debe estar agotada de tanto resistirse al control de Apolo...-

-Lo sé- dijo Saga.

-Meggan, ¿qué les sucedió?-

-Yo... lo siento Camus- dijo Meggan, apenada y sonrojada- no... no fue mi intención...-

-Lo sé- dijo Camus- fue ese tonto brazalete- Meggan asintió- ¿qué sucedió anoche?-

-No lo recuerdo bien- dijo Meggan- Camille y yo nos encontramos a Shaina, y...-

-¡Camille!- la interrumpió Camus- ¿sabes donde está?-

Meggan sacudió la cabeza.

-Cuando desperté, ya estaba aquí- dijo la amazona.

-Espero que esté bien- dijo Camus. Luego sacudió su cabeza- no porque me importe, sino porque mi tía me desollará vivo si algo malo le sucede...-

Unos minutos después Kateri despertó, para encontrarse en el regazo de Saga. Al principio se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí, pero al ver el templo que custodiaba y las heridas en los brazos de Saga, las cuales había causado ella misma en su anterior desesperación por liberarse de él, escondió su rostro en el pecho del caballero y se soltó a llorar.

-Saga, perdóname- le dijo entre sollozos- lo siento tanto... te juro que yo quería decirte, pero no podía... no quería que esto pasara...-

En respuesta, Saga la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores, Kateri- dijo Saga en voz baja- todo esto fue una pesadilla... tenemos que terminar con ella...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALON PRINCIPAL

-¡No es posible!- bramó Apolo- jamás creí que lograrían conseguir tres joyas: el ópalo de Capricornio, el zafiro de Acuario y la amatista de Tauro...- sonrió- pero aún les faltan nueve, así que todavía tengo ventaja...-

Mientras tanto, dentro de la esfera de cristal, Lavina no pudo seguir en pie y cayó de rodillas. Su propio cosmo la estaba consumiendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Además, ya había perdido la esperanza de que los caballeros de Atena llegaran a salvarla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

TEMPLO PRINCIPAL

En el Santuario, también el cosmo de Saori se debilitaba. Syd, Sorrento y Myu, los enviados de Hilda, Poseidón y Hades, comenzaban a desesperar, pues sus amos no durarían mucho tiempo.

Los caballeros de bronce comenzaron a sentir el calor abrazador.

-¿Qué sucede con los caballeros dorados?- dijo Seiya- ¿piensan tardar más?-

-No es fácil atravesar los templos del Sol, Seiya- dijo Shiryu- ni siquiera para ellos...-

-Ni para mi maestro Mu- dijo Kiki- o el antiguo Maestro Roshi-

-Ya dejen de discutir- dijo Ikki, quien estaba cruzado de brazos, apoyado en una columna.

-Los caballeros dorados lo lograrán- dijo Shun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE BALHARA, ASGARD, EUROPA

SALÓN PRINCIPAL

-Señorita Hilda- dijo Sigfried- es inútil que se siga exponiendo...-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Hilda.

-No importa cuanto rece, nunca logrará detener la fusión de los hielos- dijo Sigfried- no mientras el cosmo de la diosa Vesta siga ardiendo de esa manera...-

-Lo sé, Sigfried- dijo Hilda, apagando su cosmo y mirando por la ventana- sin embargo, tengo que tener la esperanza de que los caballeros dorados de Atena la detengan...-

-Deberíamos salir a pelear- dijo Bud, quien estaba apoyado contra la pared, medio oculto en las sombras- ayudar a los caballeros dorados...-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo Hagen.

Todos los dioses guerreros apoyaron la idea, pero Sigfried sacudió la cabeza.

-Hades ya envió a sus 108 espectros a ayudar- dijo- el resto solo queda a los caballeros de Atena...-

-¿Y debemos quedarnos aquí, sin hacer nada?- protestó Alberich.

-No tenemos opción- dijo Sigfried.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE LIBRA

-Décimo templo- dijo Milo.

El templo era más grande que los anteriores, lleno de estatuas de Buda, así que supusieron que la guardiana debía ser hindú, como Shaka. En las paredes, vieron largos rosarios de cuentas, y telas de muchísimos colores.

-Bienvenidos al templo de Libra- dijo una mística voz femenina. Los tres se sorprendieron al verla. Tendría unos veintiocho o veintinueve años. Tenía la piel blanca, cabellos largos e impresionantemente negros, con un punto en la frente. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, y estaba sentada en posición de meditación. Era la versión femenina de Shaka, excepto por el color del cabello.

-Soy Kali Eknath de la India, guardiana del jade de Libra-

-¿Eres acaso pariente de Shaka?- preguntó Milo, sin poderse contener.

-Su prima segunda- dijo Kali- y su maestra...-

Milo y Aioros tragaron saliva. ¿Su maestra? La voz de Dokho los sacó de su asombro

-Entonces yo seré el que pelee contra ti- dijo dando un paso hacia delante.

-En efecto- dijo Kali.

Milo y Aioros salieron a toda prisa hacia el siguiente templo.

-No sé porque me tomo la molestia- dijo Kali- un niño como tú jamás podrá vencerme...-

Dokho sonrió.

-Soy mucho mayor de lo que crees- dijo Dokho- y mi poder también lo es...-

Kali se levantó.

-Basta de palabras- dijo abriendo sus ojos excepcionalmente azules- demuestra lo que has dicho...-

-Con gusto- dijo Dokho, encendiendo su cosmo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Misao GC: lástima por lo del omeprazol, es un muy buen medicamento... mmm bueno, aún existe el ranisen o el bendito pepto que nunca falla... ejem...gracias por las cosas que dices de mí... aunque creo que tu fic es mucho mejor

Silverhell: bromeas? Amo a Safirito precioso!!!! Y no lo lleves muy seguido al Santuario, por mí está bien, pero yo aún no sé muy bien la resucitación cardiopulmonar que Umi va a requerir jeje... gracias por tu review!!!

Kasu y Atalanta: hola!!! Ya las extrañaba... espero que esto les esté gustando, y gracias por seguir mandando reviews!

Kasu: lástima que no puedas actualizar, tu historia es una de las mejores que he leído... puedo decirte que tu situación con Milo será muuuuuy divertida...

Atalanta: estoy leyendo tu fic ahora mismo! Está genial! Más que genial! Sigue escribiendo plis! Y gracias por tu review!

Ryu Mari: jaja claro, yo siempre actualizo lunes y jueves, salvo causas de fuerza mayor (llámese: exámenes) así que ya sabes... gracias por tu review!

Megu-chan: claro, Shura es todo un caballero... ¡gracias por tu review!

Decepcionada de la vida: porqué ese nombre? Puff.. has de estar deprimida... y no, no son los únicos que protegen al diosecito, pero ya no diré más para no arruinar la sorpresa... gracias por el review!

Shadir: jajaja, si los caballeros lo alcanzan, Apolo no se salva de esta... gracias por tu review!

A los demás: gracias por leer, y sigan mandando reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	15. C15: Voces de Oro, Garras de Acero

CAPITULO 15: VOCES DE ORO, GARRAS DE ACERO

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE CÁNCER

-Eres fuerte, niña- dijo Máscara Mortal, después de esquivar los ataques de Lena- y muy hábil con la espada, pero no lo suficiente para vencer a un caballero dorado-

-En ese caso...- dijo Lena, encendiendo su cosmo. Un enorme cangrejo de plata apareció entre la chica ciega y Máscara Mortal.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

Lena sonrió, adivinando la cara que tenía Máscara Mortal al ver a la colosal criatura cerrando y abriendo sus pinzas amenazadoramente. Pero el caballero sonrió.

-Veremos si tu cangrejo es lo suficientemente fuerte- dijo Máscara Mortal, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡ONDAS INFERNALES!-

Lena sonrió confiada, pero aún así el cangrejo fue totalmente destruido por el ataque de Máscara Mortal. El caballero atacó de nuevo, y la chica fue lanzada hacia atrás. Cuando se levantó, pudo sentir que frente a ella estaba el caballero, apuntándole amenazadoramente.

-Ríndete o muere- dijo Máscara Mortal

-Olvídalo- dijo Lena- yo no me rendiré a un caballero-

-Tu funeral- dijo Máscara Mortal, encogiéndose de hombros y encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo. Lena palideció. Su mano tembló y dejó caer su espada al suelo. Sintió el despiadado cosmo de Máscara Mortal delante de ella.

-¡ONDAS INFERNALES! –

Lena saltó antes de que el ataque le diera. La pared detrás de ella se destruyó por completo. Máscara Mortal sonrió. Utilizaría la ceguera de Lena para su beneficio y apagó su cosmo.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo Lena al no sentir el cosmo de Máscara Mortal.

Lena comenzó a sentir un zumbido en su cabeza. Una vocecilla. Máscara Mortal iba a atacar, cuando Lena levantó la mano.

-Espera- dijo ella, y se quitó la diadema- toma, me rindo-

-¿En serio?- dijo Máscara Mortal sorprendido y algo decepcionado.

-Si- dijo Lena- mi amo estaba tratando de controlarme...-

-Lo sé- dijo Máscara Mortal- lo he visto... a muchas de tus compañeras-

-Sí, sobre todo a Kateri- dijo Lena- ya comprendí que fue lo que sucedió...-

Máscara Mortal tomó el ámbar, dudoso. Se temía una trampa, pero Lena se lo entregó enseguida, sin oponer resistencia.

-¿Y porqué a ti no te afectó?- le preguntó Máscara Mortal.

-Yo soy ciega- dijo Lena- y como no puedo ver con mis ojos, estoy más atenta a los cosmos. Cuando apagaste tu cosmo, sentí el de mi amo tratando de entrar en mi cabeza...-

-Menos mal que lo detuviste- dijo Máscara Mortal, mirando la piedra amarilla que le acababan de entregar- usaré esta para salvar a Atena-

-Ve- dijo Lena- no les queda mucho tiempo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

UNDECIMO PATIO

-Once- dijo Aioros.

-No está mal- dijo Milo- nos faltan dos templos-

-¿Qué será la...?- pero no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta, porque un sonido lo interrumpió. Un canto demasiado dulce y bello como para ser humano.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Milo.

-Ni idea- dijo Aioros- pero debemos tener cuidado...-

El canto siguió y los caballeros se sintieron de pronto atraídos por éste, y comenzaron a buscar su fuente. Sus ojos estaban cegados por la melodía. De pronto, el canto cesó y los dos despertaron del hechizo que provocaba esa melodía; y vieron delante de ellos nueve monstruos con cuerpo de águila y cabeza de mujer, con filosas garras que los atacaron. Los caballeros apenas pudieron esquivarlas.

-¡Sirenas!- exclamó Milo.

Los dos caballeros se echaron atrás. Las sirenas reanudaron su canto, atrayendo a los caballeros de nuevo.

-Milo- dijo Aioros, cerrando los ojos- piensa en otra cosa... no...no prestes atención a esos cantos...-

Aioros se concentró. Pensó en su novia, Ariadna, quien de seguro estaba esperándolo más adelante. No podía morir ahí y decepcionarla. Milo, en cambio, no podía concentrarse.

-Aioros...- dijo Milo, aún avanzando hacia las sirenas- no está funcionando...-

-Piensa en alguien-

-Es fácil para ti- protestó Milo- tú tienes a Ariadna, en cambio yo...-

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Pensar en alguien. Quien sea. Milo cerró los ojos y se concentró. En su mente apareció un rostro. Cabellos color azul oscuro, casi negro, y ojos azules con una mirada fría que encerraba dentro de ella una calidez muy peculiar. La primera mujer que no se había dejado llevar por sus palabras.

-Camille- dijo Milo en voz baja, dejando que el recuerdo aleje el sonido del canto de las sirenas.

Los dos caballeros encendieron sus cosmos.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

-¡PLASMA AT"MICO!-

Las nueve sirenas dieron un alarido que sonó casi como un chillido, que erizó la piel de los dos caballeros, al sentir el contraste de este sonido con la melodía anterior. Esto no los hizo disminuir la fuerza de sus ataques. Al contrario. Las horribles criaturas fueron destruidas.

-Diablos, estuvo cerca- dijo Aioros.

-Pero ya podemos avanzar- dijo Milo.

-Si, ya solo faltan dos...- pero se interrumpió, al ver que una lanza se clavó a sus pies- ¿qué demonios...?-

-Alto ahí, caballeros de Atena- dijo una voz femenina. Una chica apareció frente a ellos. Una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos color grisáceos.

-¿Eres la guardiana de Escorpión?- preguntó Aioros- ¿porqué dejaste tu Templo?-

-No es ella, Aioros- dijo Milo- se parece, pero no es ella...-

-No importa quien sea yo- dijo la chica- no los dejaré llegar al templo de Escorpión-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE VIRGO

Shaka estaba teniendo problemas con Kiara. La chica africana era muy rápida y poderosa. Realmente era tan fuerte como un caballero dorado.

Después de un rato de pelear, ambos se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, mirándose y jadeando de cansancio.

-¿Te rindes, caballero?- dijo Kiara, empuñando una lanza.

-Ni pensarlo- dijo Shaka, abriendo sus ojos y encendiendo su cosmo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Kiara, saltando sobre Shaka con su lanza.

-¡KOHM!- gritó Shaka.

La lanza de Kiara fue frenada por la barrera de Shaka. Sin embargo, la lanza alcanzó a atravesar la barrera e hirió el brazo izquierdo del caballero.

-Increíble- dijo Shaka- tu cosmo debe ser muy poderoso para que hayas podido romper mi barrera-

-Lo es- dijo Kiara- ni siquiera Kali puede detener mis ataques-

-¿Kali?- dijo Shaka, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Kali Eknath?-

-Veo que la recuerdas, Shaka- dijo Kiara- me dijo que fue tu maestra-

-¿Ella está aquí?-

-Así es- dijo Kiara- ella es la guardiana del templo de Libra-

-Entonces- dijo Shaka- a Dokho le espera una batalla muy difícil-

-Y a ti también- dijo Kiara- yo conozco todos tus ataques...-

-Excepto uno- dijo Shaka.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Kali me enseñó muchos ataques, entre ellos la Capitulación del Demonio- dijo Shaka- pero no me enseñó el Tesoro del Cielo- Shaka sonrió- yo lo aprendí por mi cuenta...- encendió su cosmo- ¡TESORO DEL CIELO!-

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella, sorprendida.

-Es la técnica de ataque y defensa a la vez. No me puedes atacar ni puedes huir. Ahora, cortaré tus sentidos uno por uno, a menos de que te rindas...-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Kiara.

-Bien- dijo Shaka- ¡DESTRUCCI"N DEL PRIMER SENTIDO!-

El ataque golpeó a Kiara.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella de pronto- no puedo moverme...-

-Te corté el sentido del tacto- dijo Shaka- no quiero seguir lastimándote-

-No tendrás la turquesa de Virgo- dijo Kiara, quitándose la diadema con dificultad, tomando la piedra que contenía y cerrando su puño con fuerza.

-No tienes opción- dijo Shaka.

-Claro que la tengo- dijo ella, encendiendo su cosmo- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Virgo... ¡SEXTA CONSTELACI"N!-

-¡CAPITULACI"N DEL DEMONIO!-

Shaka apenas logró contraatacar. Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire y desaparecieron. Los dos contrincantes permanecieron de pie, uno frente al otro. Segundos después, Kiara cayó desmayada, totalmente agotada. Aflojó su mano y la turquesa rodó hasta los pies de Shaka, quien la recogió y se la guardó.

Shaka se acercó a la chica, le puso su blanca mano en la frente morena de Kiara y encendió su cosmo.

-Despierta, Kiara- dijo Shaka en voz baja.

-Siento tu mano- dijo Kiara, abriendo sus ojos- creí que me habías quitado el sentido del tacto...-

-Lo hice- dijo Shaka- pero te lo devolví-

-¿Porqué?-

-Ya te lo dije- dijo Shaka- no quería lastimarte...-

-Tú y el resto de los caballeros tienen buen corazón- dijo Kiara- no como mi amo-

-Eso ya lo noté- dijo Shaka.

-Entonces permite que te de un consejo- dijo Kiara- no pases por el templo de Libra, pues Kali no te dejará pasar-

-¿Entonces?- dijo Shaka.

-Hay un camino- dijo Kiara- que inicia por el oeste de mi Templo, y evita el templo de Libra. Si lo tomas, llegarás al patio anterior a la casa de Escorpión-

Shaka la miró a los ojos. No escondía mentira en ellos.

-Aunque tu piel es negra, tu corazón es de los más blancos que he visto- dijo Shaka- muchas gracias-

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo Kiara- y date prisa, tus amigos necesitan tu ayuda...-

-Lo haré- dijo Shaka, y salió del Templo por la puerta del oeste, siguiendo el camino que la chica africana le había indicado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

-Arika...- murmuró Afrodita, aunque sabía de antemano que era inútil. Su pequeña alumna era ahora una muñeca sin voluntad en las manos de Apolo. Un enorme golpe de odio llenó su corazón. Cuando tuviera al malvado dios frente a él, lo haría pedazos. Pero éste no era el momento, ya que el cosmo de Arika iba aumentando.

-Arika, detente...-

La niña le disparó una docena de rosas rojas, las cuales Afrodita apenas alcanzó a esquivar.

-¡Arika, detente!- repitió Afrodita.

-Es inútil- le dijo Aletia- está totalmente hechizada...-

-Demonios...- murmuró Afrodita.

-¡ROSAS DIAB"LICAS!-

Esta vez, las rosas de Arika dieron en su blanco. Afrodita fue lanzado varios metros atrás. Levantó su mirada. Los ojos de Arika estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Apolo, déjala en paz- dijo Afrodita.

-Ni en sueños- dijo Arika- esta niña me pertenece-

-Ya verás cuando te atrape...- dijo Afrodita con creciente odio-

-No lo harás- dijo Arika- tu pequeña alumna te va a destruir primero...-

Arika encendió su cosmo.

-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-

Afrodita cayó al suelo, herido por el ataque. Se levantó y se acercó a Arika. Sin que ella se lo esperara, la abrazó.

-Vamos, Arika, despierta...- dijo Afrodita.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Despierta!-

-¡Qué me sueltes!- gritó ella- ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-

De nuevo, Afrodita fue lanzado hacia atrás por el ataque. Esta vez chocó contra la pared y cayó boca abajo. No se podía mover por el dolor que le producían sus heridas. Escuchó los pequeños pasos que daba Arika. La niña se detuvo frente a él.

-Ahora el golpe final, la rosa sangrienta- dijo ella, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo, y haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca en su mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza- ¡muere!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Megu-chan: puedes golpearlo si quieres... gracias por tu review!

Shadir: irónico, no? lástima que no tiene idea de con quien se enfrenta... gracias por tu review!

Sango: gracias por tu apoyo!!

Silverhell: no creo que Umi le tenga miedo... creo que lo más probable es que no le guste la experiencia de subirse en él... gracias por tu review!

Misao GC: aquí tienes otro capítulo... gracias por tu review!


	16. C16: La Chica de Escorpión

CAPITULO 16: LA CHICA DE ESCORPION

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE PISCIS

Arika, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, levantó su brazo con la rosa blanca.

-¡Muere!- gritó. Pero no alcanzó a lanzarla, porque un rayo de luz roja chocó contra la rosa y la destruyó por completo. Silver y Umi llegaron.

-¡Arika!- exclamó Umi- ¿qué demonios...?-

-¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!- Arika atacó a Umi. Silver saltó detrás de ella y la atrapó por la espalda.

-¿Qué te sucede, Arika?- preguntó Silver mientras Arika se retorcía para librarse de ella.

-¡Ah, déjame!- gritó Arika. Se libró de Silver dándole un codazo y empujándola hacia atrás- ¡ROSAS PIRAÑAS!-

Las dos chicas evadieron el ataque de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo Silver.

-Ese intento de dios la está controlando también- dijo Umi- tenemos que hacer algo...-

-Sí, ¿pero qué?- dijo Silver- no sabemos como romper ese hechizo-

-Shaina traía un brazalete- dijo Umi- y Arika...-

-Esa tobillera de plata- señaló Silver.

-Eso es- dijo Umi, y susurró unas palabras a Silver.

-¿Qué intentan hacer?- les preguntó Aletia.

-Ya verás- dijo Silver, abriendo las alas de su sapuri. Emprendió el vuelo, y desde lo alto del templo lanzaba pequeñas bolas de fuego a Arika, quien las evadía y contraatacaba. Aprovechando su distracción, Umi se acercó a Arika y la hizo caer metiéndole un pie, al mismo tiempo que Silver aterrizó sobre su espalda, impidiendo que se levantara.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Arika.

-Lo siento, Arika- dijo Silver, tomándola de las muñecas para que no se levantara- pero es por tu bien...-

-Ya, enana, deja de moverte- dijo Umi. Con una mano, detuvo el tobillo de Arika, y con la otra se preparó a romper la tobillera.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Pero no se rompió, solo se agrietó un poco.

-No funciona- dijo Umi- tengo que darle con más fuerza-

-Pero vas a lastimarla...- dijo Silver.

-Es eso o nos hace picadillo y luego la destruyen a ella...-

-Tienes razón- dijo Silver- hazlo...-

Umi encendió su cosmo.

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

La tobillera plateada cedió y se rompió. Arika dejó escapar un grito de dolor y se desvaneció. Silver examinó la herida circular provocada por el ataque de Umi. Luego, sacó un pañuelo y lo ató al tobillo de Arika.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Afrodita, tratando en vano de levantarse.

-Tardará un poco en despertar- dijo Aletia- debe estar agotada por el esfuerzo que le produjo tratar de resistirse al control de Apolo...-

Un par de minutos después, Arika parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó.

-Ese remedo de dios te estaba controlando- dijo Umi.

-¿Y me...? ¡Auch!- exclamó al tratar de apoyarse en su pie lastimado.

-Afrodita no quiso lastimarte- dijo Silver, señalando al caballero, quien aún no lograba levantarse a causa de sus heridas.

-¡Maestro!- dijo Arika, corriendo como pudo hacia Afrodita. Se arrodilló en el suelo- lo siento... lo siento mucho, yo no quise...-

-No llores, no pasó nada- dijo Afrodita, abrazándola. Luego, el caballero le quitó la diadema que llevaba aún fuertemente apretada en su mano, y sacó la joya roja que estaba depositada en su interior- es hora de terminar con esto-

-Claro- dijo Umi- vamos...-

-Ustedes tres no irán a ningún lado- dijo Afrodita- se quedan aquí...-

-Pero...- comenzó a quejarse Arika, pero Silver le dio un codazo.

-Claro que nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Silver.

-Está bien- dijo Afrodita, desapareciendo en dirección al siguiente templo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Arika.

-Tu no puedes ir sola- dijo Umi, señalando su tobillo lastimado.

-¿Y eso...?-

-Para eso está Zaf- dijo Silver.

-¿Podrá con las tres?- preguntó Umi, mientras Arika acariciaba al enorme tigre.

-Claro que sí- dijo Silver con una sonrisa- vamos-

Las tres chicas subieron al lomo de Zafiro.

-Andando, Zaf- dijo Silver. El enorme tigre saltó al techo del templo de Piscis, y de un salto siguió subiendo hacia el templo principal. Afrodita las vio alejarse, sonriendo, con una mano en el vientre.

-Lo sabía- dijo en voz baja.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

UNDECIMO PATIO

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- dijo Milo.

La chica era de estatura media, tenía el cabello de un color ligeramente rojizo. Sus ojos eran de un color grisáceo, y de tez un poco morena. Llevaba puesto un vestido árabe blanco y negro, y llevaba un sable en su mano derecha.

-Tienes razón respecto a Amira, caballero- dijo la chica- Amira es la guardiana del templo de Escorpión, y yo soy su hermana Safiya...-

-¿Su hermana?- dijo Aioros.

-Así es- dijo Safiya- y no dejaré que ustedes lleguen a ese lugar-

-No tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Milo.

-Ustedes avancen, yo me haré cargo- dijo Shaka, llegando detrás de ellos.

-¡Shaka!- exclamó Aioros- ¿qué haces...?-

-Ya conseguí la turquesa de Virgo- dijo Shaka- ustedes apúrense...-

Los dos caballeros subieron, pasando cerca de Safiya. Una vez que Milo y Aioros desaparecieron, internándose en el templo de Escorpión, Shaka encendió su cosmo.

-No sé como lograste vencer a Kiara Malawi- dijo Safiya- pero a mí no me vencerás...-

-Tú no eres una guerrera de Apolo- dijo Shaka.

-Soy tan guardiana como mi hermana- dijo Safiya- después de esta pelea tomaré el lugar de Kali Eknath como guardiana del templo de Libra...-

-Tu hermana y las otras están siendo controladas por Apolo- le dijo Shaka. Safiya se enfureció.

-¡No te permitiré que inventes esas mentiras de mi amo!- gritó- ¡prepárate a morir!-

-Tranquila- dijo Shaka-no quiero pelear contigo...-

-No tienes opción- dijo Safiya- defiéndete o muere-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ESCORPION

Milo y Aioros entraron en el penúltimo templo. Miraron a su alrededor.

-¡Amira!- gritó Milo- sé que estás aquí. Sal y pelea-

La chica apareció frente a ellos. Aioros la recordó. Era la misma chica del turbante que junto a Kateri se había llevado a Lavinia la noche anterior. Ya no llevaba su túnica ni su turbante blanco, sino un vestido árabe color blanco, y llevaba sus rojos cabellos sueltos, que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Aquí me tienes- dijo- soy Amira Bismah de Arabia, guardiana del aguamarina de Escorpión-

-Suerte- murmuró Aioros y salió corriendo hacia el siguiente templo.

-Me debes una pelea- dijo Milo.

-Lo sé- dijo Amira, desenvainando sus dos sables y encendiendo su cosmo- espero que estés preparado para morir...-

-Vamos, dame lo mejor que tengas-

-Aquí lo tienes- dijo Amira- ¡DANZA DE SABLES!-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

DUODECIMO PATIO

Aioros siguió corriendo. Ya solo faltaba un patio para llegar al templo de Sagitario. Al llegar al patio, como en los anteriores, no encontró a la criatura. Se volvió a todos lados, pero no vio nada. De pronto, escuchó un rugido.

-Demonios- murmuró para sí mismo- eso no suena nada bien...-

Pero para mala suerte de Aioros, la criatura resultó ser la más rara que había visto en su vida. Tenía cuerpo de toro, garras y cabeza de león y alas de águila.

-Debí haberlo adivinado- dijo Aioros- una quimera-

La quimera rugió y se lanzó contra él. Aioros saltó y se suspendió unos segundos en el aire gracias a las alas de su armadura. La bestia, que también podía volar, hizo lo mismo.

-¡PLASMA ATÓMICO!-

El ataque lanzó a Aioros hacia el suelo. No logró destruir a la bestia, pero al menos evitó que lo partiera en dos de un zarpazo.

-Dioses, eso estuvo cerca- dijo Aioros, levantándose sin perder tiempo. La quimera volvió a lanzarse contra él. Aioros atacó con su Plasma Atómico, pero la criatura esquivó el ataque y el caballero tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar que la quimera le arrancara la cabeza.

Cansado, el caballero sacó su arco y flecha y encendió su cosmo. Soltó la flecha, atravesando el corazón de la criatura, la cual cayó muerta.

-Al fin- dijo Aioros algo fastidiado. Miró hacia el último templo, el de Sagitario.

-Ya voy, Ariadna-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

Una chica morena conversaba con un chico, sentados ambos en el primer escalón que daba hacia el duodécimo patio. La chica usaba la armadura de guardiana de Apolo. El chico jugueteaba con un largo mazo.

-Parece que el caballero venció a la quimera- dijo el chico- no es tan débil-

-Será una batalla difícil- dijo la chica- pero estoy segura que venceré...-

-Eso espero- dijo el chico.

-¿Y tú porqué aceptaste servir al señor Apolo, Carlos?- preguntó la chica.

-Porque me prometió la mano de Fania, la guardiana del Fuego- dijo Carlos.

-¿Ella?- dijo la chica, alzando una ceja- me han dicho que es una traidora...-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-¿Recuerdas a las amazonas que Kateri y las otras trajeron? Ellas sirven al señor Apolo, pero no por su propia voluntad, sino porque son controladas por los brazaletes mágicos- explicó la chica- pero esa guardiana del Fuego no tiene ninguno...-

-¿Así que traicionó a la orden del fuego?- preguntó Carlos, y la chica asintió- bueno, no está mal, si así sirve a tu señor-

-Tú sabes lo que haces- dijo la chica, y se levantó- ahora vete, Carlos, que el caballero se acerca, y yo soy quien pelearé contra él-

-Suerte- dijo Carlos, levantándose y lanzándole el mazo- no que la necesites-

-Gracias- dijo ella.

Una vez que el chico se fue, la chica se colocó la diadema de su armadura en la frente, y su expresión cambió por completo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ARIES

Las cosas no mejoraban para Mu, porque Asenet se recuperó de su golpe. Ahora eran dos contra uno. La egipcia se libró de la Red de Cristal de Mu y recogió su espada curva del suelo.

-Hazte a un lado, niña- dijo Asenet a Daggianna- yo misma lo destruiré-

Daggianna no se movió. Mu la miró a los ojos. Se estaba debatiendo entre el control de Apolo y su intento de librarse de él.

-Hazte a un lado- repitió Asenet, empujándola y saltando contra Mu.

-¡PARED DE CRISTAL!-

La espada curva de Asenet se rompió contra el muro de Cristal, y la chica se enfureció.

-Ya verás- dijo- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Aries-

-Está bien- dijo Mu- dame tu mejor golpe-

-Así lo haré- dijo ella- ¡EL VELLOCINIO DE ORO!-

-¡REVOLUCION DE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire. Mu salvó un destello que dio en la frente de Asenet. La diadema de la guardiana salió volando y cayó a los pies de Mu, quien la recogió y tomó el ágata. Asenet cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo.

-Lo siento, chica- dijo Mu.

De pronto, el caballero sintió un ataque que lo lanzó hacia atrás. Levantó la vista. Al parecer, el control de Apolo sobre Daggianna fue más fuerte.

-Daggianna, detente- le dijo Mu. La chica siguió atacándolo, y Mu solo la esquivaba-¡detente!-

-Pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Asenet, recuperando la conciencia- el dominio de Apolo le impide dejar de atacarte... lo único que logras es aumentar su desesperación porque te está dañando contra su voluntad-

-¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó Mu.

-Quitarle esa tobillera- dijo Asenet- porque por medio de ella la controla-

-De acuerdo- dijo Mu, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡RED DE CRISTAL!-

Daggianna quedó atrapada en la red, igual que Asenet hacía un rato.

-¡Suéltame, Mu!- gritó Daggianna. Su voz llegó hasta el corazón de Mu.

-¡Hazlo!- lo urgió Asenet.

-No quiero lastimarla- dijo Mu. Asenet bufó, recogió la espada que no estaba rota y golpeó con ella la tobillera de Daggianna. Tanto ésta como la espada se rompieron en ese momento. Daggianna se desvaneció y cayó en los brazos de Mu al deshacer éste su red de cristal.

-Estará bien- dijo Asenet- despertará en unos segundos-

-Gracias, Asenet-

Daggianna abrió los ojos, y éstos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver el hilo de sangre que escurría de la frente de Mu.

-Mu, lo siento, lo siento mucho...-

-No llores- dijo Mu, limpiando una lágrima que escurría por la mejilla de la amazona- sé que no lo hiciste por tu propia voluntad-

Daggianna asintió y sonrió. Mu hizo lo mismo, y la colocó en el suelo.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa- dijo Mu, apretando el ágata de Aries en su mano derecha- nos queda poco tiempo-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Shandir: jaja claro que sí... gracias por tu review!

Swan-chan: la curiosidad mató al gato... pero en este caso no es tan peligroso... aquí tienes otro capi... gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: no te puede dar un infarto, eres demasiado joven... gracias por los ánimos que me das... y lo que estudio, soy aprendiz de brujo... perdón, de médico... jajaja bueno es casi lo mismo... gracias por tu review!

Ryu Mari: siiiii, soy cruel, no tengo corazón ni sentimientos, los cambié por un chocolate, y ya me lo comí!!!! Muajajajaja... (ejem...) no te puse en el signo de libra porque ya estaba la maestra de Shaka en ese lugar, y luego se enojaba jejeje... aún así la historia sigue. Como dije, actualizo los lunes y jueves, a menos de que tenga una buena razón para no hacerlo (llámese: castigo, guardia o examen) gracias por tu review!!

Megu-chan: jeje espero que esto te lo haya dejado claro... gracias por tu review!

Atalanta: noooo... Milo quiere venganza... jejeje, ya verás la escena que pondré con Milo y Camille... solo por eso agradezco vivir tan lejos, así Kasu no me matará... además, ya tengo el final jeje bueno, no digo más... gracias por tu review!

A los demás: gracias por seguir leyendo, y manden reviews!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	17. C17: Una Fría Sorpresa

CAPITULO 17: UNA FRÍA SORPRESA

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

-Por fin- dijo Aioros- el último templo-

Aioros entró y miró a su alrededor. Se sorprendió enormemente. Vio que en las paredes había extrañas telas de varios colores. Pero esto no fue la causa de su sorpresa. Vio que delante de él se extendía un pequeño camino rodeado de sal, veladoras encendidas y flores parecidas a margaritas, pero de color anaranjado. El camino estaba lleno de pétalos de las mismas flores. El resto del templo estaba en total oscuridad.

El caballero, dudoso, recorrió el camino, mirando a su alrededor. Al final del camino, vio una cruz de sal en el suelo rodeada de flores, y un pequeño altar escalonado después de la cruz. Tenía siete escalones en total, y cada uno tenía varios objetos griegos, papel picado, veladoras, flores, algunos cráneos blancos decorados de varios colores muy llamativos y panes redondos rociados con azúcar. Tocó uno de los cráneos y éste se deshizo. Estaba hecho de azúcar. Al levantar su vista, vio que en el escalón más alto estaba una imagen de su propio rostro.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

Se talló los ojos y volvió a mirar. Sí, se trataba de una fotografía suya. Junto a ella, vio un papel color café con los bordes quemados, y leyó su contenido. Parecía un poema, pero muy macabro.

-'Aioros vivía en el Santuario  
porque era el caballero de Sagitario,

fue un tonto al entrar al Templo del Sol,

porque la muerte ahí lo encontró...'-

-Bienvenido, caballero- dijo una voz femenina, que debía pertenecer a la guardiana de ese templo- veo que te ha gustado mi decoración...-

-Tanto como la de Máscara Mortal- dijo Aioros, sin quitar la vista aún del tétrico espectáculo del altar y del camino de pétalos y veladoras.

-Has visto ya tu propio altar de muerto- dijo la voz, cuyo eco resonaba por todo el templo- ahora solo falta que mueras...-

-Muéstrate- dijo Aioros de mal humor. No le agradó mucho ese lugar, para comenzar.

Los pétalos y la sal formaron un pequeño torbellino, en el cual apareció la guardiana. La oscuridad terminó y se encendieron las luces. La chica que acababa de aparecer frente a él era ligeramente morena, sus ojos castaños y sus cabellos eran negros, largos y lacios. Su armadura incluía un arco y flechas, así como un largo mazo con algunas tablas transversales. A pesar de todo, tenía una mirada bondadosa y de inocencia.

-Aquí estoy- dijo la chica- soy Guadalupe García de México, guardiana del Cristal de Roca de Sagitario-

-No quiero lastimarte, chica- dijo Aioros- dame la gema y...-

-Mi deber es proteger el templo y la joya contra intrusos como tú- interrumpió ella. Aioros frunció el entrecejo.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido así- dijo Aioros, encendiendo su cosmo- prepárate-

-Ya lo estoy- dijo ella, dejando su arco y flechas en el suelo, y alzando su mazo. De inmediato, la chica se lanzó contra él. Aioros detuvo su mazo antes de que le diera en la cabeza, aunque aún así se hizo daño en las manos.

-¿Qué es ese mazo?- preguntó Aioros.

-Yo soy descendiente del pueblo azteca- dijo la chica- esta es nuestra arma invencible...-

-Pues verás que tu arma invencible no te servirá de nada- le dijo Aioros.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo Guadalupe antes de atacar otra vez.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE LEO

Akemi seguía dando una paliza a Aioria. La chica era muy fuerte, pero si el caballero quería salvar a Atena y a Marín tenía que vencerla.

-¡ESPADA SAMURAI!- atacó Akemi.

-¡COLMILLO DE LEÓN!-

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire y estallaron. La onda de choque los golpeó a ambos y los lanzó a sentidos opuestos. Aioria se levantó adolorido. Akemi también se levantó, y el caballero pudo ver como sangraba. Aún así, la chica no daba señales de querer rendirse.

-¿Qué no sabes cuando rendirte?- dijo Aioria- si sigues así, morirás-

La chica lo ignoró, y Aioria supuso que la chica estaba siendo controlada por Apolo. De pronto, Aioria sintió un cosmo muy familiar.

-¡METEORO!-

Aioria difícilmente esquivó el ataque. Marín lo estaba atacando.

-Eres un maldito, Apolo- dijo Aioria entre dientes- obligándolas a arriesgar sus vidas. Y lo peor...te atreviste a hacérselo a Marín...-

Las dos chicas se lanzaron contra él.

-Esto no está bien- se dijo Aioria, saltando hacia atrás para esquivar los ataques. ¿Cómo podría vencerlas sin lastimarlas?

-Prepárate a morir- dijo Akemi- te mostraré el verdadero poder de Leo. ¡GARRAS DEL LEÓN!-

-¡METEORO!- exclamó Marín.

-¡PLASMA RELAMPAGO!- dijo Aioria. De nueva cuenta, los tres ataques chocaron en el aire y lanzaron a sus respectivos atacantes hacia las paredes. Akemi se golpeó la cabeza y perdió su diadema y se desmayó, pero Marín se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y volvió a atacar a Aioria.

-¡Marín!¡Detente!- dijo Aioria, deteniéndola por las muñecas- ¡Marín!-

-¡Kyaaaaa!- gritó ella, retorciéndose para librarse de él.

-¡Marín!-

Marín retiró sus brazos, dejando su brazalete de plata en la mano derecha de Aioria. Perdido el control de Apolo, Marín se desmayó, dejándose caer suavemente hacia delante, a los brazos de Aioria. Segundos después, despertó.

-¡Marín!- exclamó Aioria, estrechándola contra él- estás bien-

-¿Aioria?¿Qué pasó?-

-Desapareciste hace dos noches- dijo Aioria- estaba muy preocupado por ti...-

-Aioria, lo siento- dijo Marín, recordándolo todo- lo siento mucho-

Aioria sonrió, y apretó un poco su abrazo.

-Me alegro de haberte recuperado a salvo- dijo él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kanon siguió peleando contra Genoveva. Los poderes de ambos estaban muy equilibrados.

-Es inútil- se dijo Kanon- si sigo así, nunca ganaré...-

-Tengo una idea- dijo Giovanna- pero debes prometer que no lastimarás a mi hermana-

-Haré lo que pueda- dijo Kanon. Giovanna susurró unas palabras a Kanon, y éste asintió. El caballero abrió un portal a otra dimensión y desapareció.

-No sé lo que traman, hermanita- dijo Genoveva, encendiendo su cosmo- pero no va a funcionar...-

-Deja de hablar por mi hermana, desgraciado- dijo Giovanna, levantando una espada del suelo- te voy a dar una lección...-

-Quisiera verte intentando lastimar a tu propia hermana- dijo Genoveva levantando otra espada y encendiendo su cosmo. Giovanna hizo lo mismo.

Genoveva, controlada por el poder de Apolo, se lanzó contra su gemela. Ésta dio un salto hacia atrás, y de una patada hizo caer a su hermana. Genoveva se levantó antes de que Giovanna reaccionara y la clavó contra la pared del templo por sus ropas con su espada.

-Y ahora, Giovanna- dijo Genoveva, sacando una daga de su cinturón- prepárate a morir...-

En ese momento apareció Kanon detrás de ella, saliendo de un portal a otra dimensión. Con un brazo la atrapó y con la otra mano le arrancó la diadema. Genoveva perdió la conciencia después de dejar escapar un pequeño grito ahogado.

-Genoveva...- murmuró Giovanna en voz baja, mientras veía como Kanon la colocaba en el suelo, apoyándola en una columna.

-¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó Kanon. Giovanna asintió.

-No alcanzó a lastimarme...-

-¡Giovanna!- exclamó Genoveva, apenas abriendo los ojos- lo siento, hermana...-

-Ya, no pasó nada- dijo Giovanna con una sonrisa.

Kanon sonrió. Al fin tenía la gema de Géminis. Abrió un portal a otra dimensión y se introdujo en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

UNDECIMO PATIO

-¡DANZA DE ESPADAS!- exclamó Safiya.

-¡KOM!- Shaka hizo su barrera protectora.

-Eres un cobarde- dijo Safiya, ya cansada de que Shaka detenga todos sus ataques con su barrera de energía. Shaka sonrió.

-Aún no me crees- dijo Shaka- tu hermana y las demás están siendo controladas por tu amo... por esas diademas que tienen-

-¡Mientes!- dijo Safiya.

-No miento- dijo Shaka- tú misma te debes haber dado cuenta...que actúan raro con esas diademas...-

-¡Mientes!- repitió Safiya, pero de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido, el cambio repentino cuando su hermana se colocó la diadema con la aguamarina. La chica apagó su cosmo y bajó su sable.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Shaka de pronto.

-Tienes razón- dijo Safiya tristemente.

-Oye, no te pongas así- dijo Shaka- estoy seguro de que Milo librará a tu hermana de ese hechizo...-

Safiya sonrió ligeramente, y miró hacia el templo de Escorpión.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE ESCORPION

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!- atacó Milo.

-¡ESCORPION DEL DESIERTO!- dijo Amira.

El ataque de Amira era muy similar al de Milo. Ambos contrincantes tenían sus cuerpos llenos de heridas.

-Si sigo así, voy a perder- murmuró Amira para sí misma- debo usar otra estrategia...-

-¿Qué, ya te rendiste?- dijo Milo, quien a pesar de sus heridas seguía con su sonrisa confiada.

-Oh, no- sonrió Amira- aún tengo una carta bajo la manga...mi ataque de la noche del desierto-

-Oh, muy impresionante- dijo Milo en tono sarcástico.

-Ya verás- dijo Amira, e hizo sonar sus dedos. Milo comenzó a sentir frío- mi técnica solo puede ser llevaba a cabo en el clima frío de una noche en el desierto- continuó Amira- y tu amiga me está ayudando a conseguirlo-

Amira encendió su cosmo y señaló a una chica de cabellos y ojos azules, y una mirada fría, que llevaba un brazalete de plata en la muñeca.

-¡Camille!- exclamó Milo- déjala, Amira, ella no es amazona-

-Prepárate a morir, caballero- dijo Amira- ¡NOCHE DEL DESIERTO!-

Milo, impresionado, recibió todo el impacto del ataque. Podía sentir por toda su piel el frío viento arenoso que le helaba los huesos y absorbía toda su energía. Milo cayó al suelo boca abajo, y la guardiana rió.

-Y ahora- dijo Amira, pasándole un sable a Camille- acábalo tú misma-

Camille tomó el sable, obediente, y se acercó a Milo.

-Detente, Camille- dijo Milo débilmente.

-Pierdes tu tiempo- dijo Amira- mi amo la controla, igual que al resto de las amazonas que trajimos...-

-Camille- dijo Milo en voz baja. Camille levantó el sable, lista para dar el golpe.

-Adiós, Milo- dijo ella, bajando el sable. Milo la detuvo por las muñecas, haciéndola soltar el arma.

-No, Camille- dijo Milo- no permitiré que Apolo gane, y no lo perdonaré por haberte hecho esto...-

Y antes de que Camille o Amira reaccionaran, Milo le sacó el brazalete de plata a la primera.

-¡No!- exclamó Amira, furiosa- ¡ESCORPION DEL DESIERTO!-

Pero antes de que el ataque llegara a su blanco, Milo tomó a la inconsciente Camille en sus brazos y saltó con ella para esquivar el ataque. Se colocó de pie sobre una columna del templo. Camille despertó.

-¡Milo!- gritó ella de mal humor- ¿cómo te atreves? ¡Suéltame!-

Ella trató de bajar, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la enorme distancia entre sus pies y el suelo. Afortunadamente, Milo la atrapó por la cintura, casi riendo.

-¿Segura que quieres que te suelte?- dijo Milo.

-Hazlo y te parto el cráneo- le advirtió Camille.

-Lo siento, pero perdiste tu oportunidad- dijo Milo.

-¡Eres un...!-

-Ahora no, preciosa- dijo Milo, saltando a otra columna, para esquivar un nuevo ataque de Amira- tenemos que quitarle la gema a esa lunática-

-Pues haz algo- dijo Camille. Milo sonrió.

-Baja y pelea, cobarde- dijo Amira desde abajo- ¡ESCORPION DEL DESIERTO!-

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!-

Milo aterrizó y puso a Camille en el suelo, en un lugar seguro.

-Quédate aquí- dijo Milo con cierto aire serio- no quiero que te lastime-

-De... de acuerdo- dijo ella, algo sorprendida por esto último.

Amira había encendido ya su cosmo.

-¡DANZA DE SABLES!-

Dos sables salieron disparados hacia Milo, produciendo cortes en el cuerpo del caballero, uno en su brazo derecho y otro en el muslo izquierdo, en sitios descubiertos por la armadura. Milo dejó escapar un leve gemido, que indicó a la guardiana que su oponente estaba herido.

-Parece que ya perdiste tu confianza- dijo Amira- ¿o ya te resignaste a morir?-

Milo no respondió. La falta de sangre estaba haciendo ya sus estragos, y se sentía muy débil.

-¡Muere de una buena vez!- exclamó Amira- ¡ESCORPION DEL DESIERTO!-

-¡Milo!¡Muévete!- exclamó Camille. Milo la escuchó lejos. Sintió un empujón que lo alejó del ataque, y a Camille caer sobre él.

-¿Qué hiciste...?- dijo Milo, abriendo sus ojos grandemente- Camille, estás herida...-

-No es nada- dijo ella, con sus manos apretando la herida que tenía en el abdomen, y apretando los dientes para disimular el dolor- tú recibiste muchos de estos...-

-Pero tú no tienes ningún entrenamiento de caballero- dijo Milo- quédate aquí...-

Milo se levantó y encendió su cosmo.

-¿Acaso vas a desperdiciar su sacrificio?- dijo Amira.

-Claro que no- dijo Milo. Amira trató de encender su cosmo, pero no pudo.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

-¡LA RESTRICCIÓN!- dijo Milo- no podrás moverte-

Amira palideció. Milo tenía verdaderas ganas de matarla, pero no hizo más que alargar su mano y quitarle la diadema, quien cayó desmayada. Safiya y Shaka llegaron en ese mismo momento.

-¡Amira!- exclamó Safiya- ¿qué le hiciste?-

-Estará bien- la tranquilizó Shaka- estaba siendo controlada por Apolo, y se desmayó por el cansancio que le causó tratar de resistirse-

Milo asintió con seriedad. Se guardó la gema y levantó a Camille en brazos.

-Nos queda poco tiempo, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Milo.

Shaka, Milo y Camille desaparecieron por la salida del templo, dejando a Safiya con su hermana.

-¿Safiya?- dijo Amira apenas despertando.

-¡Estás bien!- exclamó Safiya, abrazando a su hermana.

-Sí, y veo que también tú- dijo Amira. Safiya asintió, y volvió su mirada a la salida del templo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Sango: gracias por tu apoyo!

Shadir: que loco, no? gracias por tu review!

Megu-chan: lo más pronto que puedo. A Aioros le reservé una pelea muy especial, y un oponente muy especial. Gracias por tu review!

Speedy Asakura: ya les di su buena dosis de vitamina K para evitar hemorragias. Además, como si los caballeros no tuvieran como veinte litros de sangre en vez de los cinco que todos tenemos... gracias por tu review!

Swan-chan: espero que aún no hayas muerto de curiosidad. Gracias por tu review!

Misao CG: aún no puedes morir de un infarto, es demasiado pronto y los estrógenos te protegen... espera después de los cuarenta años. Yo también soy alérgica a todo (polvo y gatos, por desgracia) En cuanto a Ariadna, ya pronto la va a encontrar... Felicidades por tu historia genial, y gracias por tu review!

Silverhell: ya regañé a Aioros... pero era o la quimera o su cabeza, y creo que eligió correctamente, porque el caballerito no quería ir a saludar a tu señor otra vez. Y dice Umi que leas su fic, porque ya mero sales. Gracias por tu review!

Umi: ya le pasé tu recado a Silver, y gracias por tu review! Claro que seguiré leyendo tu fic de Umi, espero que avances pronto, que sigo esperando.

A los demás: gracias por leer, y sigan mandando reviews!

Abby L. / Nona


	18. C18: En el Salón Principal

CAPITULO 18: EN EL SALON PRINCIPAL

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

TEMPLO DE LIBRA

La batalla en el templo de Libra estaba aún más pesada que en el templo anterior. Dokho y Kali encendían sus cosmos tratando en vano de superar a su contrario. Ambos combatientes estaban heridos por los fuertes ataques del contrario, pero sus cosmos iban en aumento.

-Ríndete, Kali- dijo Dokho.

-¡Nunca!-

-Me cuesta creer que alguien como tú sirva al malvado Apolo- dijo Dokho- después de todo lo que ha hecho-

-Mi señor quiere limpiar el mundo de plagas como ustedes- dijo Kali, encendiendo su cosmo. Al menos cien cobras aparecieron rodeando a Dokho- la cobra sagrada se deshará de ti...-

-Lo dudo mucho- dijo Dokho- mis cien dragones detendrán a tus cobras-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo ella-¡LAS CIEN COBRAS SAGRADAS!-

-¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-

Los dos ataques chocaron en el aire, y provocaron una explosión tal que enviaron a sus respectivos dueños a extremos opuestos y destruyó parte del templo. Ambos contrincantes salieron de entre los escombros, con sus cosmos aún encendidos.

-Debo admitirlo- dijo Kali- para ser solo un chico, tu cosmo es muy alto-

-No soy solo un chico, jovencita- dijo Dokho sonriendo- aunque mi cuerpo sea el de un chico de 18 años, mi cosmo tiene más de 200-

-Entonces terminaré con tu cosmo de una vez por todas- dijo Kali- ¡CAPITULACION DEL DEMONIO!-

Dokho no se movió. Detuvo el ataque con su mano.

-¿Qué demonios...?-

-Yo conozco tu movimiento- dijo Dokho- he visto a Shaka hacerlo muchas veces-

-¿A Shaka?-

-Así es- dijo Dokho- ahora es mi turno. ¡LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN!-

Kali salió disparada hacia atrás. Dokho la atacó con baja intensidad para no herirla demasiado. Luego, saco las dos espadas de su armadura y las usó para clavar a la guardiana a la pared por sus ropas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Kali- ¡suéltame!-

Dokho la ignoró, y solo tomó la diadema de su frente. La chica cayó en un sueño inconsciente y Dokho se aclaró la garganta. Como lo había pensado, la chica hindú también había sido controlada por el dios.

El caballero quitó las espadas y sentó a la chica en el suelo con cuidado mientras ésta recobraba la conciencia.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, apenas abriendo los ojos- no quise lastimarte...intenté evitarlo, pero...-

-No hay problema- dijo Dokho con una sonrisa, sacando el jade de la diadema y guardándoselo- ahora debo apresurarme-

Y con estas palabras el caballero salió del templo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

TEMPLO DE SAGITARIO

La pelea en el templo de Sagitario estaba muy fuerte. Aioros tenía ya antes de comenzar el combate una pierna lastimada por la flecha del centauro, y eso le daba mucha desventaja. El caballero aprovechó las alas de su armadura pala elevarse en el aire, pero de nada le sirvió, pues Guadalupe podía saltar tan alto como él volaba.

-¡PLASMA ATOMICO!-

Guadalupe lo esquivó, y otro ataque dio a Aioros en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer al suelo desde lo alto, y la guardiana cayó junto a él de pie.

-¿Cómo me golpeaste?- dijo Aioros- te tenía de frente...-

Como respuesta, Guadalupe señaló hacia la dirección opuesta. Había otra chica.

-¿Ariadna?- exclamó Aioros- ¿también a ti...?-

El rostro de Ariadna estaba inexpresivo. Aioros frunció el entrecejo, enfurecido.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto?- dijo entre dientes.

-No te preocupes, te mataré delante de ella- dijo Guadalupe, encendiendo su cosmo- ¡CALENDARIO AZTECA!-

Un rostro, rodeado por cinco círculos apareció frente a Aioros. El rostro desapareció, y fue Aioros quien ahora se vio rodeado por los círculos.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo él.

-La puerta al reino de la Muerte- dijo Guadalupe- el calendario azteca indica el nacimiento de los cinco soles, o sea, los cinco fines del Mundo... cada sol te cortará un sentido, y el quinto sol te matará-

-No te lo permitiré- dijo Aioros, sacando su arco y apuntándola- detén tu ataque o tendré que matarte-

-Mala idea- respondió ella- ¡NACIMIENTO DEL PRIMER SOL!-

El primer círculo que lo rodeaba se estrechó, y Aioros sintió que su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, y sus manos dejaron caer el arco y la flecha al suelo.

-¿Qué...?-

-Te quité el sentido del tacto- dijo Guadalupe- ¡NACIMIENTO DEL SEGUNDO SOL!-

El segundo círculo se estrechó y desapareció, y Aioros perdió el sentido del olfato.

-¿Qué sentido quieres perder ahora?- le preguntó la guardiana- ¿el habla, la vista o el oído?-

-Tu ataque no es más que una copia barata del de Shaka- dijo Aioros- si mi pierna no hubiera estado lastimada no hubieras logrado siquiera ejecutarlo-

-Tienes una boca muy grande- dijo ella- te callaré para siempre ¡NACIMIENTO DEL TERCER SOL!-

Aioros sintió que su lengua se le dormía. Trató de decir algo pero no pudo.

-Así está mejor- continuó la guardiana- ahora, ve a tu querida Ariadna por última vez, porque perderás la vista... ¡NACIMIENTO DEL CUARTO SOL!-

El caballero se vio de pronto rodeado de oscuridad. Los cosmos de su oponente y de Ariadna estaban ahí. A menos de que Ariadna lograra resistirse al hechizo, él estaba perdido.

-Ariadna- dijo por medio de su cosmo- ayúdame...-

-Ahora, caballero- Aioros escuchó decir a Guadalupe- espero que estés listo, porque vas a morir...-

-¡Ariadna!-

-¡NACIMIENTO DEL QUINTO SOL!-

Pero el impacto nunca ocurrió. Aioros recuperó sus sentidos en unos segundos. Vio a Ariadna forcejeando con la guardiana.

-Suéltame, chica tonta- gritó la guardiana.

Guadalupe lanzó a la amazona a un lado, y sacó su mazo y lo levantó. Antes de que pudiera golpearla, Aioros le disparó su flecha en la mano, obligándola a soltarlo. La guardiana se enfureció.

-Les daré su merecido- gritó- los enviaré al infierno a los dos... esta es la última joya que tengo en mi poder y no pienso perderla-

-Tus otras guardianas han fracasado, Apolo- dijo Aioros, dándose cuenta de que el dios obraba por medio de la chica- ¿qué te hace pensar que ella no?-

-Mi control está totalmente sobre ella- dijo Guadalupe.

-No por mucho tiempo- dijo Aioros, tomando la mano de Arianda, y ambos encendieron sus cosmos.

-¡NUBE RELÁMPAGO!- dijo Ariadna.

-¡PLASMA ATÓMICO!- dijo Aioros.

Tras una explosión, la diadema con el cristal de roca de Sagitario salió rodando, y la guardiana cayó al suelo inconsciente. La diadema rodó a los pies de Ariadna. Ella iba a recogerlo, pero Aioros la detuvo.

-No lo toques- dijo- tú eres Virgo, y ésta solo un Sagitario puede recogerla- y la tomó. Ariadna se acercó a la chica inconsciente.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó Ariadna.

-Eso espero- dijo Aioros- ella no era culpable de lo que hacía...-

En ese momento, llegaron Saga y Camus con Kateri y Meggan, apareciendo por un portal a otra dimensión.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Kateri al ver a su compañera tan lastimada.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo, Kateri- le dijo Saga- el tiempo apremia...-

-Pero o podemos dejarla así...- le dijo Kateri.

-No te preocupes por mí, Kateri- dijo Guadalupe, apenas abriendo sus ojos- estaré bien, solo necesito descansar...-

-Está bien- dijo Kateri, aunque no muy convencida.

-Vamos- dijo Aioros- ya tenemos las doce gemas-

-Ahora, tenemos que detener a Apolo- dijo Camus. Saga asintió. Ya quería tener el cuelo de ese intento de dios entre sus manos. Y sabía muy bien que no era el único.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALON PRINCIPAL

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Apolo, encendiéndose de un color amarillo.

-Se acabó, hermano- dijo Artemisa, apareciendo junto a él- los caballeros obtuvieron las doce gemas, y los otros dioses han mantenido el mundo a salvo y a la joven con vida- dijo señalando a Lavinia, quien yacía inconsciente boca abajo dentro de la esfera de cristal, con su cosmo aún brillando fuertemente alrededor de ella.

-Usaré el último recurso... llamaré a las tres ninfas, a la guardiana del fuego y a ese chico Carlos- dijo Apolo- lo que necesito es más tiempo, para que la chiquilla termine de consumirse-

Artemisa solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?-

-Que creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos- dijo ella- ya perdiste, hermano-

-Ni soñarlo- dijo Apolo, encendiendo su cosmo dorado- si me traicionas te encerraré igual que a Lavinia-

-No te pienso traicionar- dijo Artemisa- yo me retiro, ya que mis guerreras fueron vencidas por los espectros de Hades y ya no me queda nada que hacer... suerte- y desapareció.

-Maldición- murmuró Apolo, levantándose- yo mismo terminaré con esos caballeros-

-Señor- un chico llegó y se inclinó.

-Carlos- dijo Apolo- prepárate a luchar, porque los caballeros ya han obtenido las doce gemas y vienen hacia acá-

-¿Qué dice?- dijo Carlos, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente- ¿acaso vencieron a...?-

-Así es- dijo Apolo- y ese malvado caballero dejó muy malherida a tu amiga, a pesar de que ya le había quitado la gema...-

El chico abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La idea de que su mejor amiga estaba en mal estado lo hizo dar unos pasos hacia el templo de Sagitario.

-De nada servirá que vayas- continuó Apolo- Guadalupe debe estar ya más muerta que viva; el caballero se encargó de ello...-

Carlos frunció el entrecejo y apretó su puño con fuerza. Ese caballero que se había atrevido a herir fatalmente a su mejor amiga pagaría las consecuencias, y muy caras. Apolo sonrió.

-Fania también está molesta por eso- agregó Apolo- cuando lleguen los caballeros, ella los eliminará junto con las ninfas-

-Y yo les ayudaré- dijo Carlos con resolución.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SALON PRINCIPAL

Poco a poco, los caballeros dorados fueron llegando a la puerta del Salón Principal del Templo. Kanon devolvió su armadura a Saga. También llegaron las amazonas, Arika, Umi y Silver. Camus miró con un poco de preocupación a su prima, que se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Milo. Éste le hizo un gesto a Camus, dándole a entender que Camille no corría peligro.

A regañadientes, Umi, Silver y Arika se quedaron en la entrada, sobre todo cuidando a Camille. Mientras, los caballeros entraron al salón principal. No había señal de Lavinia ni de Apolo.

-Debe estar por aquí- dijo Mu- su cosmo se siente cerca.

Al final del gran salón, junto al trono, vieron una enorme esfera de cristal, de la cual emanaba un cálido cosmo color rojizo. Junto a la esfera, había lo que parecía una larga mesa inclinada 45°, y con 12 orificios. Sobre cada uno de ellos, estaba el dibujo de un signo del Zodiaco, iniciando con Capricornio y terminando con Sagitario.

-Es ella- dijo Kanon.

-Vamos, antes de que sea tarde- dijo Dokho.

Pero no pudieron avanzar, porque cuatro mujeres y un chico aparecieron frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

-Fueron muy hábiles para haber llegado hasta aquí- dijo el chico- desgraciadamente no vivirán para contarlo...-

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- preguntó Máscara Mortal, pues el Oráculo no les había dicho nada de ellos.

-Ellas tres son las ninfas del señor Apolo: Dafne, Marpesa y Calipso- dijo el chico- y ella es Fania, una antigua guardiana del fuego-

-¿Y quién eres tú?- dijo Saga. Antes de que el chico contestara, Kateri se le adelantó.

-El es Carlos, un amigo de Guadalupe, la guardiana de Sagitario- dijo Kateri- y también es un ayudante de Apolo-

-Así es- dijo Carlos, encendiendo su cosmo azulado- y los voy a hacer pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi amiga y a las demás chicas-

-¿Y tu cobarde dios no va a dar la cara para que se la rompa?- dijo Afrodita.

-Aquí estoy- dijo una voz masculina, y el dios se hizo presente ante ellos- todos ustedes pagarán por su insolencia-

-El que va a pagar lo que nos hizo eres tú- dijo Shura.

-Muy gracioso- dijo Apolo- lástima que no estoy de humor para ustedes, mortales... mis sirvientes acabarán con ustedes-

-Te equivocas- dijo Kateri, al mismo tiempo que llegaban las otras doce guardianas, y éstas eran seguidas por Safiya, Silver, Umi, Arika y Camille, quien ya se había recuperado- las trece los ayudaremos a detener tu ambición-

-Nos traicionaste- dijo Kiara- nosotras estábamos dispuestas a pelear por ti, pero nos engañaste y nos usaste como títeres-

-Jamás te lo perdonaremos- dijo Asenet.

-¿Qué están diciendo?- dijo Carlos y, con la mirada, buscó a la guardiana del último templo, y su corazón se alivió al verla con vida y razonablemente bien.

-Que este intento de dios nos ha estado controlando con basuras como esta- dijo Guadalupe, captando su mirada y mostrándole la diadema vacía- haciéndonos pelear contra nuestra voluntad-

-Muy inteligente de parte de ustedes, traidoras- dijo Apolo, ignorando esto último- pero olvidan algo muy importante. Yo tomé mis precauciones para evitar que me traicionaran. Una era esa diadema. Y la otra es el brazalete que todas ustedes llevan-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Aletia.

-Que las haré pagar a todas por traidoras- dijo Apolo. El dios encendió su cosmo, dorado y brillante. En ese momento, las trece guardianas cayeron al suelo, presas de un inmenso dolor. Los caballeros y las otras chicas miraron sorprendidos la escena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ...

Speedy Asakura: mmm tal vez tengas razón con lo de Milo, pero luego verás que pasa... gracias por tu review!

Elena: lo mismo, luego verás que pasa... gracias por tu review!

Megu-chan: no exactamente, era un altar de muertos para su funeral... jeje gracias por tu review

Ryu Mari: no comas ansias, ya verás mis planes malévolos (muajajajaja...) gracias por tu review!

Atalanta: nomás me llegó el del 17... ni modo... jeje sip, lo de Milo me dio mucha risa aún a mí cuando lo estaba escribiendo jeje yo espero leer pronto tu fic, lo malo es que mañana tendré un día muy, muy pesado, y no llegaré a casa hasta el miércoles... bueno, gracias por tu review, y pasa mis saludos a Kasu y a Shaina, plis!!

A los demás: gracias por seguir leyendo, y dejen review!!!!

Abby L. / Nona


	19. C19: El Hubiera no Existe

CAPITULO 19: EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE

TEMPLO DEL SOL, DELFOS, GRECIA

SALON PRINCIPAL

Los caballeros vieron que los brazaletes que las trece llevaban comenzaron a brillar extrañamente. Luego, las trece guardianas sintieron un terrible dolor que se originaba de sus muñecas. Aturdidas por el dolor, algunas cayeron de rodillas, y otras se dejaron caer hasta el suelo.

-¡Kateri!- exclamó Saga, abrazando a la guardiana de Acuario y mirando al dios con odio.

-¡Detente!- dijo Shura, a lo que Apolo solo respondió con una sonora carcajada.

-Tú olvidas algo, Apolo- dijo Dokho- aunque tus guardianas no puedan ayudarnos, nosotros tenemos cuatro aliadas que te detendrán- esto último lo dijo mostrándole un espejo.

-No te atrevas...- dijo Apolo, frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

-Sí me atrevo- dijo Dokho, dejando el espejo en el suelo. De éste salieron cuatro chicas: una rubia, una pelirroja, una peliverde y una de cabellos color morado.

-Las guardianas del fuego- dijo Apolo.

-Así es- dijo Alicia, la rubia, pasando su mirada de Apolo a Fania, y haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. Los caballeros no lo habían notado. La guardiana del fuego que estaba del lado de Apolo no llevaba un brazalete ni nada parecido que pudiera estarla controlando.

-Traidora- murmuró Tania, mirándola con odio.

-Llámame como quieras- le respondió Fania- pero me uní al equipo ganador...-

Mientras tanto, Carlos miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, y se debatía entre ayudar a su amiga y la fidelidad que había prometido a Apolo a cambio de la mano de Fania. Al fin, parecer ganó la primera y dio unos pasos hacia delante.

-No te atrevas- dijo Apolo.

-Pero...-

-Da un paso más adelante, y el trato se acaba- continuó Apolo- ella lo merece por traidora...-

Carlos lo dudó por unos segundos. Pasó su vista de Fania a Guadalupe, quien tenía un hilo de sangre escurriendo por su boca. Al fin, sus dudas desaparecieron. Tomó su espada y corrió hacia la guardiana de Sagitario, quien seguía, igual que las otras trece, retorciéndose de dolor. Trató sin éxito de romper el brazalete que llevaba la guardiana.

-Miserable traidor- dijo Fania, encendiendo su cosmo y lanzando al chico una enorme bola de fuego, que éste rechazó con su espada. Carlos, enfurecido, encendió su cosmo azulado y atacó a la guardiana de fuego, dejándola fuera de combate.

En ese momento comenzó la pelea entre las tres ninfas y las guardianas del fuego.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad- dijo Kanon.

-Vamos- dijo Dokho.

Los doce caballeros dorados se miraron entre sí y asintieron. Saga dejó a Kateri, y con los otros fue corrieron hacia la cápsula de cristal.

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo Apolo, haciendo aparecer un bastón junto a él y apuntándolo a los caballeros. Apuntó a Máscara Mortal, y le dio con un rayo de luz. El caballero continuó, pero un segundo impacto lo dejó fuera de combate.

-Maldición- murmuró Camille al ver eso. Meggan corrió hacia Máscara Mortal y le quitó el ámbar.

-¡Meggan!- dijo Camus- ¿qué haces?-

-Yo también soy Cáncer- dijo ella- yo puedo hacerlo...-

Apolo siguió atacando a los caballeros. Umi tomó la aguamarina de Escorpión cuando Milo fue alcanzado al menos tres veces por el rayo de Apolo y ya no pudo continuar. Camille miró al dios enfurecida, y la temperatura del lugar bajó una docena de grados centígrados. Apolo atacó a Dokho cuatro veces. Cuando por fin el caballero no pudo continuar, Safiya se acercó y tomó la gema.

-¡Safiya!- exclamó Apolo enfurecido- ¿acaso tú también eres una traidora? Yo iba a darte el lugar de Kali...-

-Desgraciado- dijo Safiya- te haré pagar lo que le hiciste a mi hermana-

-Y yo te haré pagar tu traición muy cara- dijo el dios, atacándola. Safiya trató de cubrirse pero era muy tarde. Sin embargo, el impacto nunca ocurrió, porque Shaka se interpuso.

-¡Shaka!- dijo Safiya- ¿porqué?-

-Vamos... lleva el jade a su sitio- dijo el caballero antes de caer totalmente agotado.

Al ver esto último, Silver abrió sus alas y voló hacia Shaka. Tomó la turquesa de las manos del caballero y la colocó en su sitio.

-Falta uno- dijo Kanon, viendo que Saga estaba a punto de colocar el diamante en su sitio, pero el malvado dios lo atacó antes de que lo lograra. Kanon tomó el diamante de la mano de su gemelo y lo colocó en su sitio.

En seguida, la esfera de cristal desapareció, y Kanon pudo introducirse a ella. Vio a la diosa en el suelo, boca abajo. Su cosmo seguía ardiendo, pero ya había perdido potencia. Kanon trató de voltearla pero el solo contacto con ella le produjo una quemadura en sus manos. Lo intentó de nuevo y le arrancó la joya roja. El cosmo de la chica dejó de arder de inmediato, y su cuerpo recobró su temperatura normal.

-¡No es posible!- exclamó Apolo.

El efecto sobre las 13 guardianas se detuvo, y las tres ninfas desaparecieron como humo en el viento, al mismo tiempo que eran vencidas por el poder de las guardianas del fuego. Apolo encendió su cosmo, lleno de furia. Artemisa apareció junto a él.

-Te lo dije, hermano- dijo la diosa- era inútil-

-¡Calla!- bramó Apolo.

En ese momento, otros tres dioses aparecieron: Atena, Poseidón y Hades.

-Pagarás cara tu traición, Apolo- dijo Hades, desenvainando su espada.

-Hades tiene razón- dijo Poseidón, apuntándolo con su tridente- trataste de destruirnos-

-Ahora es tu turno- dijo Saori, con su báculo en la mano- ríndete o serás destruido...-

-No le temo a un montón de dioses débiles- dijo Apolo, apuntándolos con su bastón y encendiendo de nuevo. Se lanzó contra ellos, pero fue atravesado por el báculo de Atena, el tridente de Poseidón y la espada de Hades.

Carlos limpió un poco la sangre del rostro de su amiga, que estaba inconsciente pero con vida, y suspiró aliviado. Saga abrazó a Kateri, también aliviado de que Apolo no haya terminado con ella. Shura abrazó a Ana, y ésta se sonrojó visiblemente. Segundos después, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y la soltó, haciendo reír a todos.

Aldebarán estaba tan feliz que casi se paraba de manos, sin mencionar que Máscara Mortal casi sonrió. Daggianna cruzó los brazos satisfecha, pero Mu estaba tan feliz que la tomó en sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, haciéndola enrojecer visiblemente, pues no se había percatado de que no llevaba su máscara.

Camus sonrió al ver a Camille sana y salva, pero ella le dio un abrazo.

-Jamás pensé decir esto- dijo- pero me da gusto verte-

-¿Te sientes bien, Camille?- preguntó Camus, asustado por la reacción de su prima. Mientras, Meggan y Milo los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Shaka palideció al encontrarse de nuevo con su maestra, pero ésta no dijo nada y solo sonrió. Afrodita llevaba en sus brazos a Arika, pues tenía un tobillo lastimado. Umi lo miró algo fastidiada. Ya quería volver al Santuario para ver a Shun, y Silver palideció al ver a su señor tan cerca. Dokho sonrió al ver la escena, pero su rostro cambió por uno de tristeza.

Kanon estaba arrodillado junto a Lavinia, quien seguía sin dar señales de vida. Alicia, la jefa de las guardianas del Fuego, puso su mano en el hombro del caballero, mientras Edna, Tania y Dalia sollozaron por lo bajo. Hades tenía una expresión de tristeza también.

-No llegamos a tiempo- murmuró Kanon- lo intentamos, pero...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Alicia, encendiendo su cosmo, y lanzando una mirada significativa a las otras tres. Ellas captaron la mirada de su líder y encendieron sus cosmos. Kanon pudo ver como la fuerza vital volvía a la joven diosa que agonizaba. Después de unos segundos, Lavinia abrió los ojos y dedicó una sonrisa a Kanon.

-Lo lograron- dijo en voz baja- gracias-

Carlos vio como los caballeros dejaban el lugar, cuando sintió una mano en su muñeca. Guadalupe había despertado.

-Eres muy tonto, ¿sabes?- dijo la chica en voz baja- ¿porqué renunciaste a tu trato con Apolo? Creí que amabas a Fania...-

-Yo también creí eso- dijo Carlos- pero tenías razón. Fania era una traidora...-

La chica trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, y se volvió a recostar.

-Gracias-

Carlos la besó en la frente.

-No hay nada que agradecer- dijo Carlos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SANTUARIO DE ATENA, ATENAS, GRECIA

JARDINES DEL SANTUARIO

Las trece guerreras de Apolo se disculparon con los caballeros, aunque lo que habían hecho no había sido su intención, y se quedaron en el templo del Sol, aguardando una nueva reencarnación de Apolo.

Varias semanas después, Camille y Milo estaban en los jardines del Santuario, peleando para variar, cuando llegó la chica rubia que había llevado a Camille semanas antes.

-¡Anette!- exclamó Camille con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto al verla- ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Cumplir mis órdenes- dijo Anette -Madame me ha mandado decir a Mademoiselle que ya puede volver a Francia sin peligro-

Camille abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Ya podía volver a Francia?

-Dame unos minutos, Anette- dijo Camille- quiero despedirme de las chicas-

Y corrió hacia el recinto de las amazonas, seguida de cerca por Milo. Primero encontró a Daggianna, quien estaba conversando con Mu, y ésta se mostró muy triste de escuchar que Camille se iría.

-Te extrañaremos- dijo Daggianna- no todos los días alguien hace bajar la temperatura cuando Milo abre la boca-

Luego, Camille encontró a Meggan sentada entre las pequeñas flores, y jugueteando con el cubo de hielo que Camus le había regalado. Y hablando de Camus, éste llegó, sin duda llamado por el cosmo de Milo.

-Siento mucho escuchar que te vas- dijo Meggan- pero tú siempre querías volver a casa-

-Yo digo lo mismo- dijo Camus- te extrañaremos mucho aquí-

Milo, sin decir palabra, acompañó a Camille de nuevo a la entrada del Santuario, donde esa chica rubia francesa la esperaba. Milo la miró algo entristecido. Sería la última vez que vería esos ojos fríos.

-Bueno...-dijo Milo, aclarándose la garganta- supongo que...que esto es...-

-Sí- dijo Camille, aparentando frialdad y seriedad- bueno, gracias por todo...-

-Ni lo menciones- dijo Milo, sin mirarla a los ojos- fue un placer-

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Camille, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera, Camille- dijo Milo de pronto, tomando el brazo de la chica y haciendo que se vuelva hacia él. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Milo bajó un poco la cabeza y besó ligeramente los labios de la chica francesa. Ella se asustó al principio, pero luego deseó que ese beso nunca terminara.

-Mademoiselle- dijo Anette, haciendo que ambos volvieran a la realidad de pronto.

-Te extrañaré- dijo Milo. Camille, confundida, no atinó más que a asentir. Caminó detrás de Anette, alejándose del Santuario. De pronto, se detuvo.

-¿Mademoiselle?- dijo Anette- ¿qué sucede?-

-Anette, dile a mi madre que tengo que quedarme-

-¿Quedarse?-

-Sí, porque... tengo que cuidar a Camus- dijo Camille. Milo sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de Anette.

-Eh, como ordene, Mademoiselle- dijo Anette, y salió del Santuario.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Milo- creí que odiabas este lugar, y...-

-También yo- dijo Camille- pero estaba equivocada... además, tengo un asunto que arreglar contigo- agregó muy seria. Milo palideció.

-Oye, verás...yo...- pero Camille no lo dejó continuar, porque le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó de nuevo.

Camus y Meggan alcanzaron a ver esto último.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- dijo Camus en voz baja- hubiera jurado que Camille odia a Milo.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen- dijo Meggan- del odio al amor hay un solo paso...-

-Si ese insecto sobrealimentado se pasa de listo, pasará los próximos cien años en un bloque de hielo...- agregó Camus. Meggan tragó saliva- ¿qué?-

-Nada- dijo Meggan en voz baja- no sabía que debajo de todo ese frío había un corazón...-

Camus alzó una ceja, y Meggan se ruborizó, pensando que tal vez había hablado de más.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Camus- ¿porqué te pones roja?-

-No me puse roja- dijo Meggan.

-Claro que sí...-

-Eh, pues... yo...- apenas alcanzó a decir la amazona, enrojeciendo cada segundo.

-No importa- dijo Camus, y se levantó. Meggan pensó que ya estaba a salvo pero se equivocó. El caballero se agachó y la besó en la mejilla, haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo.

-Aldebarán tiene razón- dijo Camus- te ves hermosa sin máscara- y se fue, dejando a Meggan ruborizada y confundida.

Umi y Shun seguían conversando animadamente, cuando la primera hizo una mueca, ya que apareció su persona menos favorita en el mundo. Diego y Rigel venían discutiendo de nuevo, mientras Arika trataba de poner paz.

-Fue tu culpa- bramó Diego.

-Claro que no-

-Que sí-

-Que no-

-Ya basta, los dos- dijo Arika.

-¿Ahora que les pasa?- preguntó Umi.

-Estábamos jugando- dijo Rigel- pero todo estaba lleno de lodo porque anoche llovió, y...-

-Y este idiota me llenó de lodo- interrumpió Diego.

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente- reclamó Rigel.

-No actúes como niñita, Diego- dijo Umi, y el chico la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo- veremos quien es la niñita cuando te gane la armadura de Escorpión...-

-En tus sueños- dijo Umi.

Diego se dio la vuelta para retirarse, y Umi le metió el pie, haciéndolo caer sobre un enorme charco. Ni siquiera Arika pudo contener la risa, y Diego se fue enfurecido.

-Ese tonto- dijo Umi- ya verá en la competencia...-

Mientras, Amira y Safiya llegaron a visitar a los caballeros, pero los guardias no las querían dejar pasar hasta que Shaka llegó.

-Déjenlas- dijo Shaka.

-Pero señor...-

Shaka les dirigió una mirada asesina, y el guardia las dejó pasar, palideciendo.

-Gracias, Shaka- sonrió Safiya.

-Hay un pequeño problema, señor- dijo el guardia- las reglas dicen que toda mujer que entra al Santuario debe usar máscara...-

-Es cierto- dijo otro guardia. Safiya frunció el entrecejo.

-No quiero usar esa horrible máscara-dijo Safiya.

-Puedes no usarla- dijo Shaka- Umi y Arika no la usan, así que puedes...-

-¡Gracias, Shaka!- exclamó la chica árabe y, sorpresivamente para el caballero, besó su mejilla y entró seguida de su hermana mayor. Shaka se ruborizó y se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

CASA DE GÉMINIS

Kanon era el único deprimido desde hacía varias semanas. Lavinia había vuelto con las guardianas del Fuego a su templo, para aprender a utilizar su poderoso cosmo para bien, y que no volviera a ocurrir algo semejante. Saga y los otros trataron en vano de animarlo.

-Anímate, Kanon- dijo Aioros, dándole una palmada en el hombro- verás como volverá cuando esté lista...-

-¿Tú crees?-

-No, Aioros lo dice solo para fastidiar- dijo Saga en tono sarcástico- claro que volverá-

-Si ustedes dicen...-

Los demás lo dejaron, y Kanon se quedó sentado en la entrada de la casa de Géminis. En ese momento llegó Rigel, su alumno, cubierto de lodo.

-¡Rigel!- dijo Kanon, volviendo a la realidad de pronto- ¿qué te...?-

-Lo siento, maestro- dijo el chico- peleas de lodo con Umi y Arika...-

Kanon puso los ojos en blanco, pero lo comprendió. El pequeño Rigel se había enamorado de Arika desde el día que la conoció, y se había convertido en su sombra. Iba a decirle que se fuera a bañar pero alguien más llegó. Pandora, la hermana de Hades, escoltada por la sonriente Silver.

-Hola, Rigel, ¿dónde están Umi y Arika?- preguntó Silver. Pandora se aclaró la garganta, y Silver agachó la cabeza.

-Kanon- dijo Pandora- mi señor me ha ordenado decirte que la princesa Lavinia está en el Inframundo... y que tienes permiso de visitarla- estas últimas palabras las pronunció como si no quisiera hacerlo. Kanon abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Qué dices?-

-Que puede ir a visitarnos- exclamó Silver, abrazando al sorprendido Kanon. Pandora chistó, y Silver lo soltó.

-¡Silver!- dijo Pandora enfadada- ¿qué te he dicho?-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Silver- no abrazar al enemigo...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

GIUDECCA, REINO DE HADES

SALON PRINCIPAL

Esa tarde, Kanon se dirigió al Inframundo, dudoso pero animado por las palabras de Silver. Radamanthys lo recibió muy fríamente, ya que no olvidaba quien lo había vencido la última batalla, y lo condujo hacia la sala del trono.

Hades y Perséfone, los reyes del Inframundo, se sorprendieron de verlo ahí, pero Hades sonrió.

-Se me informó que tú protegiste a la princesa Lavinia del Minotauro...- comenzó Hades.

-No solo yo, señor- dijo Kanon- también mis compañeros...-

-Te lo agradecemos mucho, caballero- continuó Perséfone- porque es alguien muy querida por nosotros; y por eso mi esposo y yo hemos decidido que te permitiremos verla cuando quieras...-

Hades asintió. A una señal del rey del Inframundo, Radamanthys lo condujo a una pequeña sala, donde Lavinia lo esperaba.

-¡Kanon!-exclamó ella, palideciendo- ¿qué haces aquí? No me digas que...-

-No, no estoy muerto- dijo Kanon.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Kanon- comenzó ella- lamento lo que sucedió, fue todo mi culpa, si no me hubiera...-

-No te preocupes- dijo Kanon- el hubiera ya no existe. Lo que importa es que ya estás a salvo, y que ya sabes utilizar tus poderes...-

-Y que lo digas- dijo Lavinia con una leve sonrisa, mostrándole dos llamas en sus manos.

-Me alegra que al fin estés a salvo- dijo Kanon con una leve sonrisa, y dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Espera- dijo Lavinia- ¿a dónde vas?-

-Al Santuario- dijo Kanon- me están esperando...-

Lavinia cruzó los brazos con tristeza.

-Yo no quiero ser una diosa, no es justo- dijo ella de pronto.

-A veces, tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan por el bien de los demás- dijo Kanon en voz baja.

-Una vez me dijiste eso- dijo Lavinia- y tenías razón...-

Kanon tomó las manos de la chica entre las suyas.

-Por algo suceden las cosas- dijo Kanon- si no fueras una diosa, ese monstruo no te hubiera perseguido hasta el Santuario de Atena y tal vez nunca te hubiera conocido...-

-Lo sé- dijo Lavinia, acercando su rostro al de él- pero el hubiera no existe...-

-Yo...-

Pero no continuaron hablando. Kanon tomó el rostro de su amada diosa entre sus manos y la besó con ternura, y ella respondió. Cuando se separaron, Lavinia miró a Kanon con una sonrisa.

-Creí que dijiste que te esperaban en el Santuario-

Kanon se encogió de hombros, y abrazó a Lavinia.

-Que sigan esperando-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

FIN

Ya acabe!!!!! Yujuuuuuu!!!!

Speedy Asakura: gracias por tu review, y espero que este final haya sido de tu agrado.

Elena: jajaja claro, y gracias por tu review

Megu-chan: aquí tienes, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias por el review!

Sango: gracias. Yo no he tenido ningún problema para ingresar a esas historias...pero no creo que sea que no estés registrada... mmm y no sé que es lo que esté pasando... lamento no ser de mucha ayuda... y gracias por todo tu apoyo.

Dark Kotetsu Angel: gracias! Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Atalanta, Kasu, Shaina, Umi, Silver y Ryu Mari por su apoyo y su ayuda con los personajes: CHICAS!!!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... dejé el final a criterio

Por si les interesa, mi siguiente fic será parte de una miniserie (o sea, que los fics van a empezar de cero, y se van a ir ligando uno con otro). No sé como se va a llamar el primero, pero va a ser Aioria x Marín para que estén pendientes.

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews!

Abby Lockhart / Nona


End file.
